No Turning Back
by crimsonMoonlight20
Summary: Mikan has two very rare and strong alices, Nullification and Stealing alices. The Headmaster and Persona told her that she will study and train in Alice Academy America. Full Summary Inside! Please R&R! NxM and other pairs in later chapters! CHAP 14 UP!
1. I'm Going to America!

No Turning Back

**Chapter 1 - I'm going to America!**

**_Summary:_  
**_Mikan has two very rare and strong alices, Nullification and Stealing alices. The Headmaster and Persona told her that she will study and train in Alice Academy America. They also said that if she didn't agree, her friends will be in danger from the AAO. What will happen to her and her friends?  
_

**

* * *

-+-+-+-+-+-  
**a/n: A bit OOC. And... I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

It was a normal day at Gakuen Alice, and as usual... our brunette is once again late for her class-

"UWAAAAH!! Oh no!! If I'm late JinJin will really kill me!!" she said to herself as she ran towards her classroom, and just like everyday, she'd bump onto someone-

_BAM_

"Ittai!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up again, "N-Natsume!!" she said, she didn't even have to look at the person, she already knew who he was.

"Hn, watch it next time, Panda-print." he replied with his usual monotone voice with his smirk.

"Arrrr... Whatever! I don't have time for you right now!! JinJin is gonna kill me!" she yelled as she continued running.

The crimson-eyed boy smirked at her before continuing to walk towards his class too, _"How could she be late? She's 5 minutes early before JinJin comes... Tch, whatever, I don't care."_

_SLAM_

A panting Mikan arrived, "Eh.. JinJin isn't here yet?" she sighed a happy sigh, "Yay! I made it!!" she started skipping in the classroom and greeted everyone in the class, "Ohayo minna!"

"Ohayo, Sakura/Sakura-san/Mikan-chan/Mikan-san!" everyone except the stoic inventor slash her so-called bestfriend and some people who aren't there yet, namely Natsume and Ruka.

"HOTAARUUUUU!! O-ha-yo!" Mikan greeted her best friend in a sing-song voice and she TRIED to hug her.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

There she goes flying across the room.

"I always tell you this everyday. Don't give me your Baka germs, idiot." replied Hotaru after she just shot Mikan and then she continued on fixing her new invention.

Mikan pouted, "Mou.."

And as usual the nice, caring Yuu helped her stand up, "Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" he asked sweetly.

She gave him a bright smile, "Yup! Thanks Iinchou!" He nodded in reply and smiled back as they walked to their desks.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted her with wide smiles on their faces.

"Ohayo, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan smiled back at them.

And right after that Ruka came in, carrying his bunny, followed by Natsume who has his manga on his right hand. They walked to they're seats and Ruka smiled at Mikan with a hint of pink in his cheeks, "Ohayo, Sakura."

Mikan smiled at him too, causing him to blush more, "Ohayo Ruka-pyon and perverted Natsume!"

"Hn." was his usual reply again and the two sat down. Ruka patted his rabbit while Natsume read his manga.

"Okay everyone! Take your seats!" Jinno announced as he walked in the classroom with his frog on his shoulder, he noticed that Mikan wasn't late this time, "Good for you that you're not late, Sakura-san." he said as he looked at her.

She grinned at him, "Ehehe."

And then, Jinno took everyone's attendance and continued with today's lesson. After about 15 minutes or so, the Headmaster called someone.

"Sakura Mikan-chan of class 2-B, please come to the Headmaster's Office right after this announcement."

Everyone looked at Mikan, wondering what she has done to get called by the headmaster himself.

"I repeat, Sakura Mikan-chan of class 2-B, please come to the Headmaster's office."

And this announcement left a nervous and confused Mikan and really worried Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka, and well, mostly her friends.

Jinno nodded at her. He knew what they would talk about.

Mikan stood up and excused herself from class. When she was outside the class she sighed, _" I wonder what I did this time..."_ she thought as she headed to the Headmaster's Office.

_knock knock_

She knocked on the big door that has a sign that says "Headmaster's Office". After a second a voice told her to come in. She walked inside and saw a person in a blue and white suit with a big smile on his face, he looked like he was in his early 30's. Her eyes widened, _"D-did I come to the wrong place?"_

"You must be Sakura Mikan-chan!" he said as he motioned her to sit down on a chair in front of his desk.

She sat down and nodded, "H-Headmaster-san... umm... did I do something?"

He chuckled, "Haha, no, ofcourse not! And you can call me Yasuda-jiichan(Uncle Yasuda)!" he said with a huge smile.

Mikan smiled with relief, "Okay, Y-Yasuda-j-jiichan. So why did you call me?" she asked curiously.

"Uhmm... actually... I have something to tell you... there are two good news, and a bad news... which one first?" he said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"A-ano... One good news, the bad news, and then the other good news..." she said, a bit nervous for what the headmaster might say.

"Okay, first. I want to ask you about your alices. You know that you have two alices right?" he asked. Mikan nodded in reply, "Okay, well then. Because of this, that the news, both good and bad, will happen. The first good news is you'll be a Special-star student!" his smile widened.

Mikan's face lit up, "Wow! Really?? Awesome!!" she exclaimed. The headmaster nodded at her with his wide smile. "T-then.. what's the bad news...?" his smile disappeared and were replaced by a frown. Mikan, too, frowned at his action.

"A-and... right now you are only Two-star.. and so to become a Special-star... you'll have to transfer to Alice Academy America..." his frown still on his face.

She stood there, she seemed frozen, "I-I what...?! W-what do you mean?!"

"S-Sakura Mikan-chan... P-please calm down, I know this'll happen so that's why there's the other good news... So please listen, okay?" Mikan gave him a small nod, "Okay... The other good news is that you'll come back after a few years. Isn't that pretty good?"

"U-uhm... well... I-I don't want to l-leave my friends though... and I want to know why I even have to go there!" she said, "I'm completely okay here! I don't even care if I'm even a No-star! S-so, I don't have to go right?" Mikan begged while gripping her skirt rightly, she was almost close to tears.

The Headmaster's frown deepened, "I'm sorry Mikan-chan... but it's because-" he was cut off when someone suddenly appeared in the room.

"Eek!" the Headmaster exclaimed in surprise, "E-eh? P-Persona...?" he looked at the man wearing all black and a white mask.

"Yasuda-sama, did you tell the little brat yet?" he asked looking at Mikan who had a surprised, and a bit of scared face. When Mikan heard him call brat she puffed her face and glared at him.

The Headmaster tried to smile, "Not yet.. I was about to when you popped out of nowhere..." he said.

"Oh." was all Persona said before he turned to Mikan and give her a smirk.

"Well then, I think I'll tell her now," Mikan and Persona nodded at the Headmaster, "Mikan-chan... since you have two VERY rare and strong alices... we have to train you in order to protect yourself and your friends from the AAO or any other danger. And that you'll have to do missions." he said sternly, he now had a serious face, "You should know what I mean by that right, Mikan-chan?"

At first, Mikan didn't say or do anything. She only sat there, looking at the floor. After a few minutes she nodded, "F-fine... but, why do I have to go to America just to train?" she asked with a tear running down her face.

The Headmaster looked at her, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow, he didn't actually didn't want to send this innocent, cute, lovely, and sweet girl away from her friends, "Because... if all your friends discover that you have to go to missions and that you have two alices.. they'll get into more danger."

"O-oh.." Mikan sniffed, "When d-do I have to leave?" she asked them, hoping not that she wouldn't leave so soon.

Instead of the Headmaster replying, Persona did, "You will leave in two days at 12:00 midnight. You're lucky you're not leaving today, thank Yasuda-sama. As Yasuda-sana said, you'll come back here when your traning is done and you will probably in High school then, you are also going to do missions there. You will also arrive there with all your things packed and you better not be late and don't even dare tell anyone, or else they will get a punishment." he said coldly to Mikan.

Mikan widened her eyes, _"T-that's soon... and I can't even tell anyone.. b-but! There are Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume who know about my other alice... m-maybe I can tell them!"_ she remembered what Persona told her, _"I-I can't... s-something will happen to them..."_ she thought as another tear fell down her face.

"Sakura." Persona woke her up from her thoughts. She looked at him. "You can tell them that you are leaving, but you cannot tell them the reason why. You must also use your Nullification alice so no mind-reader will know about it. If there are any problems, see me or Yasuda-sama. Or find any teacher if we're both not here, all the teachers know about this."

She nodded, "B-but... how will I find you? I-I mean... I don't know where to find you at all..." she said looking at him.

"Just go to the usual Sakura tree you go to with your friends and go up the tree and mumble my name, and I will appear. And make sure no one is around. Understood? Also, be sure to act normal when you get back." Mikan nodded, "Then you can go now." he said with a smirk.

"H-hai... Thank you for telling me. See you Yasuda-jiichan and Persona." she said to the Headmaster with a smile and when she said Persona's name, she glared at him. Then left the office after the Headmaster waved her goodbye.

Persona stared at the door, "Such a brat... but... I think she will be really useful to the Academy." he said emotionlessly.

"Yeah... and she's so cute... I regret making her do this..." the Headmaster frowned, "I wish I have a daughter like her... cute, innocent, sweet, and-" he was cut off by Persona just before he entered his dreamland.

"Yasuda-sama, I'll go now too." he said with a sweatdrop behind his head. The Headmaster nodded and waved him goodbye.

The Headmaster sighed, "I wonder what her friends' reaction will be..." he said while looking outside his window.

**-+-+-+-**

Mikan walked in the hallway, her mind filled with things that might happen if she wouldn't go to America and things that might happen when she's away or something like that. She was right outside their classroom door, she put on her cheery smile, even if it was hard. Mikan entered the classroom. Everyone looked at her with worried and curious faces, she smiled at them, acting like nothing happened in the office.

"Please take your seat, Sakura." Jinno said, with a bit of more kindness in his voice. Mikan and the rest of the class noticed this and stared at him unbelievably.

Mikan shrugged his "kindness" off, knowing why he did it. She walked towards her seat and sat down beside Natsume and she listened to Jinno's lesson. Natsume nudged her elbow wanting to know what happened. Mikan told him that nothing happened, ofcourse the crimson-eyed boy didn't believe her and told her to tell him and the rest later. She looked at the window with guilt in her eyes, she really didn't want to lie to her friends.

Right after Jinno's class was over, Mikan's friends surrounded her asking her questions. She sweatdropped. "U-uhm... nothing really happened, he said that I now have two-stars!" she announced with a happy grinned. She pointed at the two-stars on her uniform.

They looked at her, "Why do you have two-stars now?" Hotaru asked her suspiciously. The others nodded.

She froze, "I-I don't know... Yasuda-jiichan gave me a star and now I have two!" she said happily, hoping they would believe her. They did, but they knew there are more things that happened.

"I'm guessing this Yasuda-jiichan of yours is the Headmaster." Hotaru stated. Mikan nodded with a smile. "We believe you. But we all know something else happened, you stayed there for quite a long time. Now tell us." Hotaru continued to question her bestfriend.

Mikan gulped, "W-well... I'm going to tell you one more thing... and please don't bother me about it for the last two days..." she said in a begging tone, "I-I-I'm... I-I'm..."

"Your...?" everyone mumbled. _"And why only two days?"_

"Hurry up and say it unless you don't want to get hit." threatened Hotaru pointing her Baka gun to Mikan who was sweating nervously.

"A-ah.. don't! I'll tell! I'll tell!" she said the other motioned her to continue to what she was saying, "Uh..I'm...I'm..." she felt Hotaru's Baka gun nudge her, "I'M GOING TO ALICE ACADEMY AMERICA!" she yelled to them then looked down quickly.

Everyone fell silent then--

"WHAT?!" they all yelled to her. Probably the whole school(not the whole academy) heard this.

Mikan gripped her skirt tightly, trying hard not to tell them the exact reason why and not to cry. "I-I'm going to study there..." she said quietly, but they heard.

"Why?" Anna asked her with tears on her eyes.

Mikan gulped, "I-I just am..." she said as she stood up and ran away.

"MIKAN!" they all called her. They were all worried about Mikan... she didn't want to tell them why.

"Koko! Did you read her mind?" Sumire shook him.

Koko nodded in reply, "But... I couldn't read it... She probably blocked it with her alice or something... But this means that she didn't want to tell us..."

They all frowned and noticed that three people were missing. _"Goodluck Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru. Please make her tell you..." _they thought as they sat down on their desks, some sat next to each other and talked about what just happened.

**-+-+-+-**

"Sakura.. please open the door!" Ruka begged as he knocked on her door a hundred of times.

"Mikan! Open the door! Or else I'll break it!" Hotaru added after knocking... more like banging on her door a thousand of times.

The two kept on calling her to open her door and tell them what really happened.

"Mikan, are you planning on skipping the rest of the class?!" Hotaru asked her, she was getting angry that her bestfriend wouldn't tell her a thing, and she used to tell her everything even she didn't need to. And now, when she needed to, she wouldn't. She wasn't even replying to them.

Ruka called her again and again... but she didn't answer. When the two worried people outside door quieted down, they could hear soft sobs from the person inside. They kept on listening and they heard another voice.

Hotaru put her new Hearing invention on the door, it was like a tube thing with a wire connected to a small speaker and they could hear Mikan and the other person inside. She didn't even introduce her new invention, meaning she was really really worried to do that.

"Polka... what do you mean by you're going to America?" a person asked Mikan.

"N-Natsume..." she stopped in between sobs, "I-I can't t-tell you w-wh-why.. I-I j-just am..." she said.

**-+-+-+-**

Natsume told Hotaru and Ruka to try and talk to her through the door, and that he'll go up her room throught the window and talk to Mikan. He left the two people banging and knocking on her door, while he ran outside to climb up to her room.

He opened the window and heard someone crying. Natsume entered and walked towards her, he could also hear people knocking on the door and yelling, he stared at her for a while before talking to her. She was leaning against the door, she was hugging her knees and crying.

"Polka... what do you mean by you're going to America?" he asked.

"N-Natsume..." she stopped in between sobs and looked up at him then down again, "I-I can't t-tell you w-wh-why.. I-I j-just am..." she said.

Natsume kneeled down in front of her, "Po- Mikan..." he said, she looked up at him with teary eyes. She was a bit surprised that he called her by her name again. Mikan hugged him tightly. He patted her back gently and he pushed her away a bit and he held up her tear-stained face. He had a frown on his face, his crimson eyes full of emotion.

She started crying again, "N-Na-Natsume... I-I have to go... I'm-I'm sorry..." she said.

"We won't let you go unless you tell us why and we better like the reason too." Natsume told her while looking straight at her eyes.

She shool her head, "I c-can't!" she said again and again, "I'm s-s-sorry..." she continued sobbing.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

His question made her cry more, "S-soon... I-i-in two days..."

Natsume's eyes widened, "W-what? That soon?" he asked as he shook her a bit.

From outside they heard someone gasp. But they ignored it, knowing it was Ruka and Hotaru and they were eavesdropping on them.

She nodded and looked down again, "Pe- I-I mean... Someone s-said t-that I was l-lucky enough to l-leave in two days... n-not today..." Mikan almost said Persona's name, which might give away her reason why. And knowing Natsume's hatred towards him, he would follow Persona everyday and ask him about it, and he might get punished for knowing that he had something to do with it.

He raised and eyebrow, "We still won't let you go unless we know why!" he said again.

Mikan shook her head again, "I-I'm sorry! I c-can't! Please go! Leave! Natsume! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" she told him as she started pushing him away.

He hugged her to stop her from pushing him away, "No! Tell me first!" he insisted.

She struggled to get away from him, "N-NO! P-please leave!" she starting crying again, "P-please... leave... I-I'll go to school tomorrow... please... j-just leave..." she begged him.

Natsume looked at her, his eyes filled with anxiousness, "Fine... I'll let you go for today... You promise to go to school tomorrow, alright?" he asked as he stood up. Mikan nodded. He pulled her up and carried her bridal-style to her bed. She was blushing, but there were still tears on her face. He put her down her bed and kissed her on her forehead, which made the two of them blush and look away, "I-I'll go now... I might be back later t-to check on you. Ja'ne." he said as he jumped out the window.

Mikan looked down on the floor and lied down her bed, she decided to sleep instead of crying her eyes out for the whole day. Even if she didn't want to go to school because they will keep on asking her why, she has to, Mikan wanted to spend the last two days with her friends. Her face was still a bit pink from what happened a few minutes ago.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Thanks for reading my first Gakuen Alice fic!!  
Sorry if it's too long!  
I hope it wasn't that bad! :)  
Please review!


	2. No Other Choice

No Turning Back

**Chapter 2-- No Other Choice**

flashback:  
_Natsume looked at her, his eyes filled with anxiousness, "Fine... I'll let you go for today... You promise to go to school tomorrow, alright?" he asked as he stood up. Mikan nodded. He pulled her up and carried her bridal-style to her bed. She was blushing, but there were still tears on her face. He put her down her bed and kissed her on her forehead, which made the two of them blush and look away, "I-I'll go now... I might be back later t-to check on you. Ja'ne." he said as he jumped out the window._

_Mikan looked down on the floor and lied down her bed, she decided to sleep instead of crying her eyes out for the whole day. Even if she didn't want to go to school because they will keep on asking her why, she has to, Mikan wanted to spend the last two days with her friends. Her face was still a bit pink from what happened a few minutes ago. _

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

a/n: thanks for all those who reviewed!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-**

Mikan hardly slept that night. Her mind was full of different thoughts, like is she wouldn't leave and her friends will be in danger and get hurt or if she left and they would forget about her or other things.

She sat up and looked at her clock, it was 6:00 am. She sighed, _"School starts at 8:30 a.m._(a/n I made it up)_"_ Mikan looked out her window, the sun was just rising. She decided to go to the Sakura tree and stay there for a while.

Mikan stood up and went into the bathroom, when she came out, she was wearing her uniform but her hair was left down. Her eyes looked empty and red from crying, it was so different from her usual bright eyes. She also wasn't hungry so she went straight to the tree.

When she got there, she looked up at the sky then climbed up the tree and just laid back back there. After a few minutes, Persona appeared behind her. The usual Mikan would've jumped up in surprise, but she just stared blankly at him.

Persona smirked, "Sakura, here." He said before giving her a Sakura pin and if you look carefully, you can see small holes, and an earpiece, "Use it, it'll help. Trust me." he smirked at her again.

She just stared at him again, "I would never trust you. You should know that. But I'll take that." She muttered a small thank you with no emotion at all. She put the pin on her shirt and the earpiece on her ear.

He rolled his eyes under his mask, "I don't care. But I'm sure it'll help. Unless you're _too_ stupid." he said to her with a slight glare.

What he said was translated in english, "So this is how it works. And no. I am NOT _that_ stupid."

"Fine. I have another thing to say. You might have anothe two or one alice. They are really rare and useful too, I say." Persona smirked evilly at her. Mikan just nodded and jumped off the tree. Persona disappeared too.

Mikan walked around with the pin and earpiece around. Her hair was covering the earpiece though. Everytime she hears someone talking, it gets translated into english. _"I can't believe I might have another one or two alices.. I hope it won't be able to harm anyone but protect them... And I think this thing does help. But it doesn't mean I trust that guy.."_

Mikan decided to go and wait in the classroom instead. When she got there, no one else was there, _"As expected.."_ She looked at the clock, it was 7:00 am, _"They're probably eating breakfast by now..."_ There was another hour and a half left before their class starts. She sat down on her desk and decided to take a nap, soon she fell asleep, she really needed sleep. It was quiet, all you could her was her soft breathing and the the clock ticking.

After about an hour, Yuu came in with a frown on his face. He looked around the room and was surprised to see someone was there already, and the girl was in Mikan's desk. She had a beautiful, long honey-brown hair, _"It's the same color as Mikan-cha-! It's Mikan-chan!!"_ he thought happily as a wide smile appeared on his face. All his classmates thought that Mikan had already left yesterday, so Yuu was really happy that she was still there. He walked to his desk and took out a book to read.

Soon people came, most of them have frowns and some have emotionless faces. When they saw Mikan sleeping on her desk they all smiled. Yuu signaled them to not talk that loud so she could sleep, they nodded.

When Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire came in, they all had frowns on ther faces too. Then, they saw Mikan. The three shrieked happily and jumped up.

"Shhhh!" the others told them. They nodded and talked quietly.

There was something odd though, the bell was going to ring soon and Hotaru and Ruka aren't there yet. Natsume wasn't either but he goes to class whenever he wants.

Just a few minutes before the bell rang, the door opened and showed a sad-looking Ruka and Hotaru, behind them was Natsume, still as expresionless as ever, but his eyes showed that he was worried and sad too.

Hotaru noticed Mikan, her eyes widened (hehe, Mikan really changes Hotaru) and she mumbled Mikan's name, "M..Mikan..."

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Hotaru shot Mikan with her Baka gun. Mikan went flying on the wall with a BAM and fell with a THUD. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mikan?!" Ruka exclaimed as he saw her. Natsume perked up and the looked at the girl.

"O-owww..." Mikan rubbed her sore head and looked up at the person who shot her, "H-hotaru...?"

Hotaru glared at her and hugged her tightly, "Baka! Baka! BAKA! Did you know that I went straingt in your room when I woke up and found that you weren't there?! I called Hyuuga and Nogi right away and we looked for _everywhere_!" she yelled at her bestfriend, "I-I thought you left without telling me..." she let go of Mikan. A tear ran down their faces.

Everyone stared shockingly at the sight they were seeing, THE Great Stoic Inventor/Blackmailer/Ice Queen is crying.

"G-gomene... Hotaru... I-I didn't mean to..." More tears ran down their faces as they hugged eachother again.

Hotaru patted Mikan's head gently, "Alright.. alright. Look, you're making me cry. I look 60 uglier when we cry.. but you look 70 uglier... so stop, it's okay..." she told Mikan while drying her tears with a smile on her face.

She saw Mikan pouting, "Mou..."

Mikan was about to say something else when Narumi came in in his frilly, PINK clothes, "Ohayo my cute students! Why are most of you still standing? Why are Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan sitting on the floor?" he asked them.

No one heard the bell rang, they were too focused on the two people who are sitting on the ground. They all stared at Narumi.

"Waaah! No one's answering me or greeting me!! Waaaah!" he cried. Fukutan tried to comfort him.

Natsume glared at him, "You're loud, Naru. Be quiet."

This made Narumi cry more, "WAAAAAH! Natsume-kun is mean! Free class then!" he paused crying and said something to Mikan, "And.. Mikan-chan, the Headmaster wants to talk to you again. You have to come to the office in 10 minutes... Waaah!" he continued crying, "B-byebye..." he said as he ran out the door.

Fukutan was left with everyone staring at him, he started shaking, "Waaah! Narumi!! Wait for me!!" he shouted as he ran out the door too.

"Mikan... Tell us why you have to leave." Natsume said to her, or more like commanded her.

Mikan shook her head again, "No! I-I can't! I'm sorry!" she insisted.

Natsume glared at her.

"When are you leaving, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume frowned, "I-I'm leaving... err... I'll.. leave tomorrow night.. so tonight is my last night here..." she said sadly.

Everyone had surprised faces, "W-what? So soon!" they exclaimed, Mikan nodded.

"So Polka. Why the hell are you leaving again? And as I said yesterday, we won't let you unless you tell us why and we better like your explanation." Natsume said sternly. He was serious.

"N-no..." she looked down, "I won't! I won't! I won't tell you!" she repeated.

Ruka looked at her sadly, "Sakura... please tell us..."

Mikan looked at him. She already felt guilty that she couldn't tell her friends why, and now, she felt more guilty to see her friends with sad faces because of her. "I'm sorry! I can't! I have to go to Yasuda-jiichan now! Bye!" she said to them as she ran out of the door.

She knocked twice on the door and opened it. Inside, you can see Persona and the Headmaster. Mikan smiled a fake smile at them.

"Mikan-chan, I'm sure you have told your friends already." Mikan nodded. "I'm also guessing that they won't let you go without them knowing why you're leaving..."

Mikan nodded and she sadly told him, "Yes... But I don't know what to do..."

"I have an idea." Persona interrupted their conversation. The two nodded at him to continue. He explained his idea with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

After he finished, Mikan and Yasuda(that's what I'll call him from now on, 'the Headmaster' is too long...) had frowns on their faces. Yasuda told Mikan, "Mikan-chan, if they wont listen to you, you have to do his idea, alright? It's probably the only thing that could work... Please.. it'll be alright..."

She nodded with a bit of hesitation, "T-then.. I will go back to class now... See you, Yasuda-jiichan, Persona." Mikan walked out of the office and back to class. Mikan DEFINITELY didn't want to do Persona's idea, she has no other choice. So she hoped her friends would let her go. She stopped in front of the door and put on her smile.

When she opened the door, she saw Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Sumire and Koko still surrounding her desk, while Ruka and Natsume were sitting on their desks listening to them. Mikan, acting like her usual self, walked to them and asked, "Hey! What's happening here you guys??" she asked curiously.

Everyone looked at her and smiled, they were happy to see her smiling, even though they knew that she was faking it, "Hey! Mikan-chan! We're planning on having a sleepover party tonight! You, me, Nonoko-chan, Sumire-chan, Hotaru-chan, and even some boys Natsume-kun, Yuu-kun, Kitsu-kun, Koko, and Ruka-kun are invited! Isn't this great? Now we'll have to pick whose room we're using!" Anna excitely annouced to Mikan.

"It has to be the person who has the biggest room!" Everyone turned their heads to Natsume who was reading a manga, "Natsume!"

Natsume sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Just don't make that big of a mess." he said.

"Yay! Thanks Nastume!" Mikan beamed at him with a smile, "This is gonna be so much fun!" she high-fived everyone.

Natsume blushed and turned around. Koko, Hotaru, and Ruka saw this and Ruka smiled while the other two smirked.

At lunch they talked about what they would do tonight, truth or dare, watch a movie, play games, eat snacks, pillow fights, fashion shows, and etc... Almost all the ideas were made by Anna, Mikan, Nonoko, and Sumire. It was obvious that they were really excited.

The day went on like any other day, no one asked or talked about Mikan going to America... YET. After school, they decided that they will meet at Natsume's room at 6:00, then they went to wherever they were going to.

Mikan decided to go to her room and pack a bit. She walked to their dorm.

"Mikan..." a familiar voice from behind her called out.

She turned around, "Hotaru! Did you want something?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shook her head in reply and asked, "Are you really going?" her voice was a bit shaky.

Mikan frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry... I have to.. and I can't tell you why either... I'm really sorry!" she replied.

Hotaru looked at her and turned around, "You should know. We still won't let you go." she said sternly as she walked away towards her lab.

Mikan watched her bestfriend's retreating figure. A tear ran down her face, _"You should let me go... plaese... I don't want to hurt any of you..."_ she thought sadly and continued walking to her room.

When she got there, she closed her door and plopped on her bed. After a minutes, she stood up and walked to her closet. She took out a luggage and a bag. The bag was for her pictures, accesories, and other things. Mikan smile when she saw a picture of her and her friends in Central Town with Narumi, Misaki-sensei, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tono, Sakurano, and Misaki.

She was about to put the picture in her bag when a hand grabbed her wrist. Mikan turned to look at the person who stopped her, "Natsume..."

"You shouldn't pack yet. We won't let you go." Natsume said to her.

Mikan looked down and she tried to take her wrist away from his grasp, but she couldn't, he was stronger than her. "N-Natsume! S-stop it! It hurts! Why are you here anyway?!" she shouted at him.

He grunted and took her in his arms, "Polka... you know why I'm here. I won't let you go." he hugged her tightly.

She tried to break free from him, she still can't. "Natsume! Let me go! Let me go! I have to go! I HAVE TO GO, SO LET ME GO!" she yelled at him. Tears were now falling down her face.

Natsume frowned and hugged her gently instead, "I'm sorry. But... We won't let you-"

"Stop! Don't say it! Leave! Let go of me and leave! Please! Stop saying that and leave!" Mikan broke free from his hold and pushed him to the door. Once he was outside, he heard her mutter, "I'm sorry.. I have no choice now..." before she closed the door and locked it.

Inside, you could hear Mikan sobbing softly. She kept on repeating the words "I'm sorry" between her sobs.

**-+-+-**

After a few hours, Mikan loudly on a door. She had a wide smile on her face. Someone opened the door and had a big smile on their face, "Mikan-chan! You're 10 minutes late!"

Mikan grinned at the girl, "Heheh, sorry Anna-chan!" she said as she came in. "Hello minna-san! Sorry I'm late!" she annouced.

"Mikan-chan!! You look so cute!!" Nonoko exclaimed as she ran to Mikan and examined her clothes.

Mikan was wearing a light pink night gown with white bunny prints, she was wearing her white bunny slippers, and her hair was in twin braids.

"Hehehe, thanks! You all look cute too! Except Natsume!" she stuck out her tonuge at him. The others laughed.

"Tch." was all Natsume could say, _"She does look cute... she kinda looks like an angel in a night gown with bunny prints... But I'm still wondering what she meant by 'I have no choice now'?" _he thought.

After an hour of eating sweets and telling different stories to eachother and laughing. Everyone was sugar-high... well.. except Hotaru because she hadly ate any sweets, Ruka has the same reason as Hotaru, Natsume because he would only eat sweet things that is strawberry flavor, and surprisingly... Mikan isn't sugar-high! She did eat ALOT of sweets, but she wasn't sugar-high, she was just acting like herself... actually... not really, she didn't seem that happy unless she gives you her bright smile.

Koko can't read anyone's minds properly right now, he thinks a chair is a person and he tries to read its mind. Sumire was laughing her butt off at Koko and she kept pouncing and rolling around the room. Yuu would make illusions of unicorns and fairies, his eyes were all dreamy. Anna would watch Yuu's illusions and suddenly laugh at it for no reason. While Kitsuneme was flying all around the room until he bumps on the wall. And everytime he falls on the wall, Nonoko would give him some kind of potion then he would fly again, but when Nonoko makes the potions, she laughs like a wicked witch.

Hotaru was video-taping the whole thing, Ruka was watching them while drinking juice, Natsume would look at them from time to time to check if they were breaking his room, while Mikan is just watching them while laughing and eating more candy. The three people were wondering what ws wrong with Mikan.

Ruka decided to ask Mikan if something was wrong.

"Sakura, is there something bothering you?" he asked sweetly. Hotaru and Natsume turned their attention to the two people.

"Eh? Why do you ask?" Mikan asked innocently.

Ruka sweatdropped, "W-well... you have eaten more sweets than those six people have and you're still not sugar-high and well.. you're not acting like yourself either... or are you sugar-high?"

Mikan dropped her smiling face, replaced by emotionless ones, "No. Not really. I'm trying to think of something that's why I'm not sugar-high.. And ofcourse I can't act like myself right now..." she said to him with no emotion whatsoever.

Hotaru unconsciously turned her videocam to Mikan. The three people looked at her with worried faces.

"W-what are you thinking about?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Hmm.. I want to ask you three something come closer." she told them, and they did, even Natsume. "Are you really not going to let me go?" she asked seriously.

Hotaru and Natsume raised on of their eyebrows, "You know our answer. Why would you even ask?" Ruka nodded.

She looked at them with serious eyes, _"I can't believe I have to do it... But I don't have any other choice.. I'm really sorry_...", "Alright then... I'll tell you my reason why I'm leaving... IT'S BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU."

Everyone stopped in whatever they were doing and looked at Mikan with confused faces.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like what I wrote! But please do continue to read it!  
And I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
I would also like to tell all you that I will be adding OCs in the later chapters and it might become a bit more OOC.  
Please review! :)


	3. Long Day and Night

No Turning Back

**Chapter 3-- Long day and night...**

flashback:  
_She looked at them with serious eyes,_ _"I can't believe I have to do it... But I don't have any other choice.. I'm really sorry_...", _"Alright then... I'll tell you my reason why I'm leaving... IT'S BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU."_

_Everyone stopped in whatever they were doing and looked at Mikan with confused faces._

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. :)

**-+-+-  
**  
"W-what...?" Hotaru awoke from the shock.

"You all heard what I said... I said the reason why is because of all of you. Most of the time I spent with all of you... I HATED it." Mikan said with no emotion at all.

Their eyes widened, "What a-about the rest of the time?!" asked Sumire, her eyes were becoming teary, "I-I'm sure y-you e-enjoyed it-"

"Hell no." Mikan cut her off, "I was annoyed. Pissed. It was ANNOYING. How the hell would I enjoy it?" in her mind she was thinking, _"O-ofcourse I enjoyed it! It wasn't annoying at all! I'm really sorry!! But I have to make all of you let me go.. please... I'm really sorry!"_

"M-Mi-Mikan... Y-you're just joking... r-right?" Hotaru asked, reaching out her hand to Mikan, she was shaking and er eyes were teary.

Mikan glared at Hotaru, "Don't touch me." She said coldly, "I've had enough of all of you."

Hotaru froze and and started crying, she even left her videocam open. She never, ever thought Mikan could say those things, to them too! All of them were speechless. The people who were sugar-high aren't high anymore.

"I've had enough of your cold act, IMAI. Your constant hitting with your Baka gun is annoying. Do you know how much that damn thing hurts? I only came to see you to tell you that the people from back home misses you so much that it's annoying. I came to you to ask you for a letter to tell them that you're okay so they would be quiet about you. It's always, 'Hotaru-chan is so brilliant! I wonder how she's doing!' 'Hotaru-chan is so awesome, being able to go to that school. I miss Hotaru-chan so much!', always, 'Hotaru-chan this,' 'Hotaru-chan that,' It was driving me crazy. Then when I came here, I got sucked into your businesses. I should be with Ojii-chan right now, you know, Imai?" Mikan continued while giving Hotaru a frightening glare that she didn't even know she could do.

What Mikan said made Hotaru fall on her knees and broke out crying. Ruka ran to Hotaru, "Mikan! What's wrong with you? Is that even you?!" he yelled.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "And you, NOGI. Did you know how annoying it was when you kept on stuttering and blushing everytime I talk to you? I couldn't even speak to you properly. And now here you are yelling at me. I even thought you liked me. Not that I even care." she said coldly at him, "It was really annoying talking to you that it pisses me off, Nogi."

Ruka looked at her, he began shaking and fell down on his knees and stared at the ground. Ruka didn't cry, though his eyes were teary.

"Ruka!" Natsume shouted as he ran to his bestfriend, dropping his manga. He was about to say something but was interrupted.

_BAM_

"Hey everyone! We're here! How's your party coming along-..." Tsubasa closed the door after going in. He saw that no one was moving, but some are crying. Behind him was a confused looking Misaki. "W-what's going on?" he asked.

Mikan shot them a glared and said, "Great. More annoyance."

"Mikan-chan?!" Misaki exclaimed as she ran hugged Mikan.

Mikan growled, "Let go of me." Misaki did and stepped back, she gave Mikan a confused, hurt look.

"Nevermind those two! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

She glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with me?! Nothing! I'm just fed up with all of you! That's why I decided to go!" Mikan shouted back, "I've also had enough of _you_, _your coldness, _and _your damn pervertedness_! I hated how you always fip my skirt and call me by my underwear! What's more to hate? I hate how you freaking kissed me two freaking times! I had to wash my mouth so many times! It's annoying how you act cold to poeple but you would go for so many trouble for them! I'm not even kidding! You're cold, you're angry, you're happy, you're smiling, you're emotionless, you're nice, you're mean! It's so damn annoying! It pisses me off!" she yelled at him, she looked like she was actually angry, "It's also annoying how you make those stupid fangirls of yours shriek so much when you're so cold to them! I hate it! You're really annoying, HYUUGA. I hate how you burn my hair everytime too! You really piss me off, Hyuuga!" she said coldly.

He was frozen. Natsume couldn't believe she had just said those things to him. He dropped on the floor and stared and the ground.

"Mikan! Why are you saying that?!" Tsubasa asked as he shook her.

Mikan glared at him, "Let me go. Don't touch me. You're also really annoying, you know?" he let go of her, "You think you're so cool like that don't you? I hate it how you two touch and hug me as you like as if I'm some kind of doll. It's really annoying. You both act like you're my parents, I hate it." she said coldly to Misaki and Tusbasa.

Misaki started crying as she fell on the floor. Tsubasa stared unbelievably at Mikan and fell down right beside Misaki.

"M-Mi-Mikan-chan..." Anna's shaky voice called out, "P-please stop it i-if you're joking..." tears ran down her face.

"S-seriously... M-Mikan... stop i-it.." Sumire added and Nonoko nodded while crying.

"Hmph. You all think I'm kidding? Well, I'm not. I also hated the fact that all three of you were so annoying. All your screaming, gossiping and other things pissed me off. In short, you all are freaking, seriously annoying." Mikan said coldly as the three fell on the ground crying.

Mikan turned to the other three boys who ran to the girls, "As for the three of you, Koko and Kitsuneme.. have the two of you ever heard of the word, 'privacy'? I hate how the two of you always stick your noses in other's people's privacy without their permission. And Yuu, it's annoying how you have to lecture us, it doesn't even work, you stutter when you do too." she said as the boys fell on thr ground too, "You're all annoying."

The whole room was quiet, except the sound of crying, hiccuping, and sobbing from the girls. They couldn't believe how much Mikan hated them... or so they thought.

"I'm almost done, I want to say that... It's all your fault that you had to make me say this, I wasn't planning to but you all won't let me go. But I'm happy to have finally said this. I can finally stop acting so nice to all of you, considering the fact that I hated all of you..." Mikan walked to Hotaru's videocam, she bent down and took it, "I'll be taking this too, I would want to remember how I finally said my feelings to all of you... well then... wait.. One more thing. I also really HATED the fact that ALL of you thought that I was STUPID... guess what? I'M NOT AS STUPID AS YOU THINK I AM. I'll be taking my leave now... See you all tomorrow, I had fun tonight too by the way." she walked to the door and closed it shut. She left her friends there, crying and frozen._ "I-I am so sorry..."_

Mikan couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could and bumped onto someone. She was waiting to feel the hard floor, but instead she was caught by two arms. Mikan looked at the person , "Y-Youichi!" It was Youichi in his older form.

"Mikan-nee?" Youichi looked at her, "Why are you crying?" he asked, looking at her in her night gown.

Mikan sniffled, "U-uhm.. I-I'll tell y-you l-later... F-first.. I h-ha-have to go to t-the H-Headmaster's o-office.." she said in between sobs. She stood up and continued walking until she tripped.

Youichi ran to her and said, "I'll carry you there, Mikan-nee." he said as he put her on his shoulder, it looked like he was going to kidnap her.

Mikan smiled at him and just let him carry her, "O-okay... I-I'll tell you some things now then..." she paused, "I-I made e-everyone sad... th-they're all sad... I said I hated all of them and that I didn't like talking to them.. I said they're all annoying... I d-didn't have any other choices.. I-I'm sorry everyone..." she muttered and fell asleep.

Youichi noticed she was holding a videocam and she was about to let go of it. He quickly took it and decided to look at what had happened. But first, he noticed that it was still turned on, _"I guess it also showed me carrying Mikan-nee... she probably didn't know how to turn it off.. whatever, I wanna see what happened.."_ he thought before watching it while walking to the office and while carrying the sleeping Mikan.

**-+-+-**

When they arrived, it took about 10 minutes since they were in their dorm and had to walk to the office. Youichi didn't change back to a three-year old until they got into the school building. He watched the part when they became sugar-high and when Ruka asked Mikan of she was alright. Then he had to stop since he went back to his old self. Good thing he already put Mikan down, or else she would've fell on top of him.

Youichi smirked at Mikan, he already called and shouted her name 5 times, she still woudn't wake up. "Hey, ugly. Wake up." he finally said.

"I'm not ugly!" Mikan shot up and blinked, "E-eh? W-where am I?" she looked around, "Y-You-chan?!... Oh right! You carried me here... thank you!" she said before giving him a hug.

"Hn. Mikan-nee, can I come with you to the Headmaster's office? I don't want to come back alone..." he said to her.

Mikan gave him a smile, "Yup! Sure thing!" It was pretty dark out, she wouldn't want to let a three year old boy walk around alone by himself. Mikan continued to smile, so she wouldn't make Youichi more sad or worried than he already is. She remembered she had told him a part of what happend then she fell asleep.

She knocked on the door twice and came in, "Yasuda-jiichan. It's Mikan... and I brought a little friend." she said as she came in.

"Mikan-chan? You look cute in that! Anyway, what are you doing here? It's almost bed time!" he said as he stood up and walked over to them, "Oh! It's You-chan! Hello!" Yasuda greeted with a smile.

Youichi grunted a little, "What, old man?"

Mikan giggled, "You're really like Natsume! But I hope you won't grow perverted!" she said as she tapped his head gently.

Yasuda pouted at Youichi, "Right, what are you two doing here again?" his face turned serious, and so did Mikan's.

"I-is it alright if You-chan is here? I-I mean, I thought no one else what suppose to know..." Mikan said nervously.

Just after she said that, Persona appeared, which made Youichi hide behind Mikan.

"Hijiri Youichi... why are you here too?" he asked as he turned to Mikan.

He didn't reply but Mikan did, "I brought him here... uhh... well.. he brought ME here... and I didn't want him to go back alone..." Mikan scratched the back of her head.

"Hmm.. Fine." Persona seemed convinced.

"Anyway... I think it would be alright if You-chan hears about this... as long as he promises never to tell anyone." Yasuda replied to Mikan questions from before Persona appeared.

Mikan nodded and bent down to Youichi, "You-chan... anything you hear in this room... please promise me never to tell anyone, alright?" she asked as she held out her pinky with a smile.

He smiled back at her and nodded, "Nn!" he held out his pinky and linked it with Mikan's.

"It's a promise then!" Mikan smiled at him.

Yasuda smile and thought, _"How cute... I wish I had children these cute..."_ he thought teary-eyed. He quickly shook off his "dreams" and and said, "Alright, why were you here again, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan frowned as she remembered what she did, "I-I... said it... I did Persona's plan..." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Youichi looked at her worriedly and tugged her sleeve, "Mikan-nee..." he said. She gave him a small smile.

"I-it's even recorded in a tape..." she said while showing Hotaru's videocam to them, "S-so... I have to decided to leave earlier... Can I leave tomorrow morning instead?" Mikan asked.

Persona and Yasuda looked at eachother and nodded, "If that is what you want. And I believe you still have the translator, right?" Persona asked. Mikan nodded. "Good, you can use that to translate english into Japanese too. And I'm sure it will help you if you have any problems understanding what people there are saying."

"Oh. Okay." was all Mikan could say.

"Well... we're also giving you these." Persona handed her 4 small patterned boxes and one Sakura patterned box that was as big as her head.

Mikan's eyes widened, "Wow. I never thought _you_ would give me gifts!" she said as she examined them, "Wait. Is the biggest one a bomb?"

Persona's vein popped. Yasuda tried to contain his laughter, while Youichi snickered. "Excuse you, Sakura. They are not bombs and all of them are not from me either. I only gave you one of these gifts, rude child. And you shall not open them until you are in the plane or have arrived in Alice Academy America."

"Really?? Hahaha, sorry then! Which one is yours??" she asked curiously then she noticed a skeleton patterned small box and sweatdropped, "Nevrmind, I think I know which one it is..." she muttered.

Persona shook his head, "Whatever. You shall know when to use them when you open them there are also notes in each boxes."

"Thank you! Thanks too, Yasuda-jiichan!" she said to them with a smile. "So... when do I leave tomorrow??"

"Hmm... You're leaving tomorrow at... 9:00 am then! We will pick you up tomorrow in a limousine at... 8:30! You will bring your things there and you shouldn't be late, alright, Mikan-chan?" Yasuda told her.

"Yup! Thanks again!" she said. And remembered, "Oh yeah! You-chan! So people can't read your mind and it might protect you," she paused. Mikan closed her eyes and her hand, after a few seconds, she smiled again and handed a mandarin-orange colored stone to him, "here! It's an alice stone! I hope it'll help you!" she said as she hugged him again, "Thank you!"

Persona smiled a little, "Alright. You better start packing and sleep. Now go. We'll see you tomorrow." he was about to leave when Mikan stopped him.

"Wait! Persona! Don't make You-chan go to any missions! If you do, you will regret it! I will become strong enough that I will be stronger than you! So don't make You-chan go to any missions and don't make Natsume go to any missions that can cost his life! Please.. you already made me say those things to them, so-" she ws cut off by and annoyed Persona.

"I got it! Stop already. I won't let Hijiri go to any missions and I won't give Hyuuga hard missions. But when you come back, you should be able to beat me. Got it brat? Now leave me alone." he said before disappearing.

Mikan had a wide grin on her face, "I'll beat him! I definitely will!" she shouted.

Youichi and Yasuda sweatdropped. "Haha, alright, alright, Mikan-chan! Like he said before, go finish packing and sleep, okay? And I promise you that what you want for You-chan and Natsume-kun will happen. Now, now, it's past You-chan's bedtime... Good night! Good night!" he said as he pushed the two out of his office.

"Byebye! Goodnight!" Mikan said to him and Youichi just smiled at him.

The two walked quietly out the building, it was darker than before they went there. But there were lamp posts everywhere so it wasn't that dark. Youichi tripped once so Mikan decided to carry him in her arms, he was probably sleepy and tired. This time, Mikan was carrying him and he fell asleep.

**-+-+-**

When they got back, it was already 10:00. Youichi fell asleep in her arms too, so she decided to tell the dorm's robot, Takahashi-san, that she will take Youichi with her in her room. Takahashi-san agreed. Mikan laid Youichi in her bed once they got in her room.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started crying quietly, she didn't want to wake up Youichi. Mikan quietly put her clothes in her luggage and she put the gifts in her bag.

When she was done, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she didn't need to change since she was already in her night gown. She silently laid down on the bed beside Youichi, tears were still falling down her face. Youichi rolled around and hugged Mikan's arm, which made her smile.

The two quietly slept. It has been a really long day and night...

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Waah! Sorry if most of you didn't like this chapter!! :(  
But I updated faster since I didn't exactly wanna leave the other chapter like that... so here's the 3rd chapter!  
I'm really sorry if you didn't like what I wrote... but as I said in the other chapter... please do continue to read this!  
The other chapters will be better... I hope...  
And thanks again for reading! :)


	4. Relieved

No Turning Back

**Chapter 4 -- Relieved**

flashback:  
_When she was done, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she didn't need to change since she was already in her night gown. She silently laid down on the bed beside Youichi, tears were still falling down her face. Youichi rolled around and hugged Mikan's arm, which made her smile._

_The two quietly slept. It has been a really long day and night..._

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.  
Thanks for all those who reviewed!! I hope you'll like this chapter better than the other one! :)

**-+-+-+-**

_BRIIIINNNGGGGG BRIIIIING BBRRRIIIIIINNNGGG_

BAM

"Mnnn..." a certain brunette moaned. She tried to sit up but she couldn't, _"OMG? I can't move? Why?! Why can't I move?!"_ She opened her eyes and looked up to the white ceiling. Suddenly, she felt her 'blanket' move by it's own and it moaned too.

She looked at her blanket, "Aaaaaahh! Why the hell is ther a person on my bed other than me?! He's on top of me too!" she she screamed, but it only alerted the dorm's robot.

The boy looked older than she was. He started moving agin and sat up. He turned his head to her and blinked, "M-Mikan-nee...? Why are you so loud... and why are you in my room?" he asks innocently.

Mikan blinked and remembered what had happened. She frowned when she remembered what she did, but quickly smiled at him, "Y-You-chan! I forgot that I brought you in my room and that you were sleeping here!"

"Ehh.. this is Mikan-nee's room.. How come it looks.. so empty? All that's left is the lamp, the bed, the drawer, the closet, those bags, and us?" Youichi innocently asks.

She sweatdropped and frowned, "It's becasue I'm leaving today, remember?" she said to him. Youichi frowned and nodded.

_knock knock knock_

"Sakura-san!" Takahashi-san opened the door, she gasped.. in.. uh.. her(I'll call it a 'her' or 'she') robotic.. er.. way. "W-who's that person?" she asks worriedly, she seemed to forget that it was Youichi...

Mikan sweatdropped, "T-Takahashi-san..! Calm down! It's You-chan.. in his older form..."

_poof_

Youichi turned back to his usual self and waved at the robot. "Oh right.. I should remember that... I'm sorry for barging in." she said as she walked out the room and closed the door.

"Anyway, You-chan.. can I see the stone I gave you? I'll need to do something to it." she said to him. Youichi gave her the stone. Mikan stood up and walked over to her bag. She took out something(I don't know...) and pierced a hole through the stone, she put the a string throught the hole and tied the string. It became a necklace, "There, that would work better than having to put it in your pocket all the time!" she smiled at him and put the necklace on his neck.

Youichi smiled back, "Thanks, Mikan-nee!" he gave her a hug.

"Hehe, no problem! Now, you have to go back to your room and get ready for school! But before you leave for school you have to come here and see me first, alright?" said Mikan.

He nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek before he tottered out the door. Mikan giggled. She looked at herher clock, it was 7:30, she still has another hour befoer she leaves the Academy.

She decided to meet Narumi and say good bye to him. Mikan quickly went into the bathroom and came back out in casual clothing.

Mikan walked out of her room, hoping she wouldn't be seen by anyone, and nobody did. She planned on seeing Narumi for a while only. When Mikan got out of her dorm, she headed to the building where the teacher's live.

**-+-+-**

It took about 5 minutes to walk there. She knocked on the door and Misaki(sensei) opened the door.

"Ohayo, Sakura. What are you doing here?" he asked as he let Mikan in.

She smiled at him, "Ohayo, Misaki-sensei! I'm here to see Narumi-sensei, can I?"

He smile back at her, "Sure, follow me." Misaki led her through a hallway and Mikan followed him obediently.

They stopped in front of a pinkish-purple colored door. Mikan stared at it wide-eyed. Misaki sweatdropped at her reaction and knocked on the door three times. From inside, you could hear someone running, the sound stopped and the door creaked open, revealing a blonde in a pink, frilly apron.

"Hello Good morning Misaki-sensei and Mikan-chan?" Why're you here??" Narumi asked.

Mikan's eyes widened more at the sight of her teacher, she shook her head and replied, " I wanted to talk to you for a while! Do you want to come, Misaki-sensei?" she asked Misaki,

Misaki shook his head, "No, no. It's alight. Well then, I'll go now, Goodbye, Sakura. Good luck in America and take care!" he waved at her.

"Hai! Thank you, Misaki-sensei! Byebye!" Mikan replied.

Narumi let her in and skipped into the living room. He asked if she wanted anything, she shook her head. The two sat on a couch and began to talk.

"Narumi-sensei... I'm going to write and call you about once a week or everyday if I can, alright? And.. you please tell me if my friends and everyone are doing okay? I would write or call Hotaru or someone... but I think they don't like me anymore.. so I can't talk to them..." Mikan said sadly.

Narumi frowned and hugged her, "It's alright Mikan-chan... I'm sure they will never hate you... and I will wait for your calls and letters, okay?" he assured her.

Mikan smiled at him, "Nn! Thanks! Can you also please say hi and goodbye to Ojii-chan for me too?" Narumi nodded, "Thank you, Otou-san!"

"No problem! Oh yeah!" he stood up and took out something from his drawer, Narumi skipped- I mean walked back to Mikan and gave her a box, it looked the same as the other boxes Persona gave her yesterday, but it has a different pattern, "This is a gift from me! I forgot to give it to Yasuda-chan yesterday, so I'm giving you this! And you know how there were 5 gifts, plus this one? One of them is from a teacher! Even one from Jinno-sensei!"

She gasped, "Wha- really?? I thought it was unbelievable getting some sort of gift from Persona... and getting one from JinJin is more unbelievable!" she exclaimed.

Narumi sweatdropped and smiled, "Hehe, oh! You have to go back now and get ready, don't worry, I'll be seeing you off before you go out of the Academy, 'kay?"

Mikan looked at his clock on the wall, it was past 8:00, "Okay! I'll see you later then! Byebye, Otou-san! Thank you!" she gave him a hug and she ran out of the room.

**-+-+-**

_"I can't believe I'm leaving so soon... I have to see You-chan first before he leaves! I gotta hurry!"_ she ran out of the teachers' building and ran to her dorm. When she arrived, she was seen by other students, they were looking at her and wondering why she was wearing casual clothing, Mikan ran past them and said, "Byebye! I'll see you all someday again!" she ran up to her room and saw Youchi sitting outside her door. "You-chan!"

Youichi quickly turned to Mikan, "Mikan-nee! I thought you left!" he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Haha! Good thing you waited! But you have to go soon, right? I'm really glad you waited! I would've regretted it if I didn't say goodbye to you atleast..." she hugged him back tightly.

"A-ah.. I-I ca-an't breathe..!" he said.

Mikan let go of him and scratched the back of his head, "Hehehe... Gomene You-chan! But I will miss you, your attitude and your cuteness!" she pinched his cheek.

He pouted, "I'll miss you too..." a tear ran down his face, "Y-you have to come back... a-and buy and e-eat Howalons w-with me.."

Mikan started crying too and hugged him again, he hugged her back, "Mou! Ofcourse I will! I'll be back in 5 or 4 years... and you better be still cute! And not perverted!" she said to him as she patted his head.

Youichi smiled at her, "Yup! You promise... right?" he held out his pinky.

"Yup!" Mikan linked her pinky with his. She kissed him on the forehead and he kissed her on the cheek, "Byebye You-chan! Wait for my call with Naru-sensei, 'kay? Byebye! I'll miss you! You better be good!" she said as Youichi ran across the hallway.

"Haai! Y-you too! Byebye!!" Youichi said to her and left.

Mikan started crying more and she entered her room. She dropped on her bed and cried more, "I-I didn't know it'd b-be this h-hard... I-I won't be a-able to say g-g-goodbye to t-them too.." Mikan turned to her clock, it was 10 minutes before she has to leave. She changed again and put her hair in pigtails, _"I-I won't wear p-pigtails in America... So this will be the last time..."_ She wore warmer but more comfortable clothes for the trip(sorry I won't bother describe since I'm not that good... sorry, I might in later chapters though...).

She took her bags and took one last look at her room, it looked so empty. Her bed was nicely fixed and everything else looked like how it was when she first came in the room. Mikan took a big breathe and walked out the door and locked it. She walked out the dorm and saw Narumi, Persona, and Yasuda waiting for her outiside with a limo. Mikan gave them a smile, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan! Are you ready to go?" Yasuda asked her.

"Please wait a moment," she walked to Narumi and gave him a hug, "Otou-san... I'll miss you so much..." she started crying again.

Narumi smiled at her and hugged her back, "I'll miss you too.. Now.. You have to go or else you'll be late for your flight, now go.. I'll wait for your letters and calls!" he said as he wiped a tear away.

Mikan nodded, "O-okay.. byebye, Otou-san! Please take care of my friends for me! Byebye!" she bid him goodbye after giving him a peck on the cheek and she entered the limo.

He nodded from outiside the limo with a smile, "Take care!" he shouted as the limo drove away. Narumi wiped his tear and walked towards the school building.

**-+-+-+-**

"Argh. Where's Narumi-sensei?!" some students growled, he was already 6 minutes late.

_BAM_

The door flew open, "Ohayo minna Sorry I'm late!" Narumi greeted with a smile, he wasn't wearing anything pink or frilly, he also _walked_ in the room, NOT _skipped_. He saw that most of his students were giving him glares, but were shocked that he was wearing something.. diffrent. Nine of his students caught his attention, they were all only sitting quietly and weren' moving or talking at all.

A student called to him and said, "Narumi-sensei! Mikan-san isn't here yet!"

The nine students flinched. Narumi frowned, "A-ah.. Uhm... about that... T-the reason I was late was I-I saw her leave the Academy minutes ago... Mikan-chan.. left the Academy already.. And she said-"

He was cut off when three ceratin students ran out of his class, "E-eh?! Hotaru-chan! Natsume! Ruka!" Narumi called them. The three ran out of the building, Hotaru rode on her duck mobile, while Ruka and Natsume were riding Ruka's eagle. Narumi sighed and shook his head, he didn't try to stop them though.

"Say goodbye to Mikan for us! Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume! Good luck!" Koko and Kitsuneme yelled out to them.

"YEAH!" the other students added.

**-+-+-+-**

They stopped in front of the gate since they were stopped by guards. Hotaru shot them with her Baka cannon and gun, but more came. Ruka sent his animals for them, but there were too many of them, Natsume put a ring of fire around them. The three flew across and escaped without getting hurt or scratched.

Hotaru led them to the airport. They went really fast, it takes less than 10 minutes to drive from the Academy. She checked her watch and thought, _"The plane might be leaving at 9:00 since they left at 8:30! It's already 8:45! It will take us 4 more minutes to get there and more or less than 5 minutes to get past those people there! There are people coming after us too!"_ she thought angrily as she drove really fast.

They passed people and they looked at them. They all wondered if they were shooting a movie or something.

Natsume cursed this, _"Why does she have to leave right now?! Argh! Why am I still like this when I know that she hates me?! Argh! Whatever! I have to do something to that girl!"_

Ruka called another eagle for him to ride, since his other eagle was getting tired of carrying two people in such a fast speed, _"Sakura! Why... ugh.. I'm sure.. I have to yell at you for leaving without saying goodbye!"_ he jumped. Natsume looked at him as if he was crazy, while Hotaru's eyes widened. Just before he hit the ground, he was caught by his other eagle. This made them go faster.

They were now faster than the cars that was driving below them. The three of them are flying above them.

When they finally arrived, they still had people running after them, Natsume would've beat them up or burn them but he would use too much power. Ruka couldn't call his animals in the airport either. So Hotaru hit them with her Baka cannon which made them fly away.

The guards in the airport tried to stop them but couldn't becasue of Hotaru, they couldn't hit or hurt them either since they were kids.

It took them 7 minutes to get past all those people. When they saw Persona, which caused them to stop hitting everyone in their way, it was really easy to notice himsince he was the only one who was wearing all black. Beside him was a girl with pigtails and a man with a grey suit and some other men in black suits and sunglasses.

Persona and the other men noticed them. The men quickly ran to them and stopped them, Ruka told Natsume to go to Mikan and talk to her while him and Hotaru will try to stop the people, Natsume nodded. When the two got the men's attentions, he jumped away and ran to Mikan.

"Mikan! Listen to me!" He said to her.

Mikan looked at him with teary eyes, "N-Natsume.. I'm sorry... I-" she was cut off by Natsume when he kissed her. Her eyes widened. Yasuda turned red and Persona smirked.

Natsume broke the kiss and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Mikan. You better come back. A-and.. I-I love you." he blushed. Yasuda blushed harder and so did Mikan. Persona had a hint of pink on his cheek and turned away.

Mikan smiled at him, "T-thank you.. I will... and I'm really sorry! I have to go... Please say goodbye and sorry to everyone for me..." she said.

Hotaru yelled at her, "Mikan! You better come back and be yourself! I won't forgive you if you don't! And we're still bestfriends even if you don't accept it and even if you hate me!"

"Yeah!" Ruka added, "You better come back, Sakura! Everyone will miss you! I will too! And we're also sorry! I-I liked you too! Sorry again!"

Mikan smiled brightly, she was also blushing, "B-bye! Thank you!! And I'm sorry!" she said before disappearing.

They had _definitely_ caught alot of people's attentions, especially Natsume and Ruka. When you look around them, you could see some people blushing for what they did.

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were brought back by Persona and Yasuda. Natsume was glaring at the two, specially at Persona. He asked him what he was doing there, Persona replied by saying I had to, since the Headmaster forced him, which was a lie.

When they got back, they all had detention for 2 weeks. Hotaru's Baka weapons were confiscated for even hurting innocent people, Ruka can't use his alice unless he has to, and Natsume isn't allowed to use his alice unless he has a mission. It was a good thing that the teachers didn't change their star-ranking.

After Yasuda had told them what their punishments are, he sent them back and said, "Don't worry about Mikan-chan, she'll be back..." he said to them with a smile.

**-+-+-**

The three walked back to their class. When they arrived, everyone surrounded them asking.

"Did you get to talk to her?" "What happened?" "Did everything go okay?" and other things.

Hotaru nodded and sat back on her desk, she laid her head and closed her eyes.Ruka and Natsume did the same, except Natsume put his feet on the desk and put his manga on his face.

Six people looked at them, wondering what had happened. They all still thinking what had happened the night before. What Mikan said to them was stuck in their minds repeating again and again.

After school, Hotaru told the six people(Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme) what happened when they talked to Mikan.

They were all relieved that she wasn't exactly _that_ angry or she didn't hate the _that_ much too, for she kept on saying sorry.

But they were also happy that the two finally confessed, and before she left too.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Thanks for reading!! I hope you like this chapter!! Sorry if some parts might be confusing or something...  
I'll try to update as fast as I can!! So please review! :)


	5. Gifts

No Turning Back

**Chapter 5-- Gifts**

flashback:  
_After school, Hotaru told the six people(Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme) what happened when they talked to Mikan. _

_They were all relieved that she wasn't exactly_ _that_ _angry or she didn't hate the_ _that much too, for she kept on saying sorry. _

_But they were also happy that the two finally confessed, and before she left too._

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.  
Thanks for all those who reviewed!! :) I'm happy you all like this fic!!

**-+-+-+-**

Mikan walked in the plane carrying her bag, her luggage was somewhere else... Inside the plane, there were stewards and stewardesses who bowed to her respectfully. She sweatdropped.

"Hello, Sakura Mikan-sama. Welcome to Alice Private Plane!" they said. One of them showed her to her seat and smiled.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks."

There were also other people in the plane, the plane wasn't that big since there wasn't that much people in it. All the people in the plane was an alice. She could see some stewards and stewardesses flying around and helping people. One of them flew to her and smiled, "Hey! If you need something during the whole trip, u can press this button, alright?" she pointed at a pink button in front of her.

Mikan nodded and smiled again, "Thank you, nee-san!"

The stewardess had a small blush on her face, "Aww! No problem! You're so cute!" she patted Mikan's head and walked or more likely, floated away.

Mikan sat back comfortably and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, they announced that they were taking off now and that everyone has to fasten their seat belts. She put on her seat belt and closed her eyes again, _"N-now.. I'm actually leaving now... I-I feel so sad.."_ she remembered what happened before she went in the plane, Natsume and Ruka confessed to her! She blushed hardly, she also remembered that Natsume k-kissed her again! This made her really bright red.

The people beside her were wondering if she was alright, they asked, she nodded. And gave them a crooked smile. The people sweatdropped and continued whatever they were doing.

After more than ten hours(sorry, I don't know how long it takes to from Japan to America... but I'm prety sure it's more than ten hours, right...?), they arrived at the airport.

Mikan walked out of the plane carrying her bag. Yasuda had told her that some people are going to pick her up from the airport to the Academy. Outside, there were five people, three of them looked like they were her age and they had masks on, and two of them looks like the same guards that Yasuda has, but with blonde hair, they already had her luggage.

None of them moved until one of the masked people walked up to her, he had a similar mask as Natsume but it was grey, and it was a wolf.

Mikan stepped back a bit and gave him a small smile.

"**Are you Mikan Sakura?**" he asked. (When they are talking in english, it's in **bold**) He had silverish-hair.

She nodded and said, "**Y-yes.. I-I am, y-you are the one p-picking up me?**(It's suppose to be '-picking me up?' lol)"

From behind, she heard a small chuckle and saw another boy who also had mask, with a masked girl covering his mouth.

The boy in front of her turned to the boy who chuckled and the boy quickly quieted down and the girl put her hand down. He turned to her and said, "It's alright. You don't have to speak English around us.. Come on, we have to go." he said as he walked back.

Mikan nodded and followed him.

The masked girl, had a half mask, it was white with silver glitters and rain drops designs, she gave Mikan a smile and said, "**Hello**, you are Mikan Sakura-san, right?" she asked.

"Yes.., sorry I'm not that good at English..." Mikan scratched the back of her head with a small smile.

"Hehe, it's alright! We're going to introduce ourselves later, when we arrive, okay?" the masked-girl said. Mikan nodded again.

All six of them went in a limo, with one of the two guards driving. They sat quietly inside, except for the masked boy who laughed at her, he kept on talking to the masked girl who was just smiling at whatever he said.

"**Hey! Did you know that blah blah blah, isn't it funny??**" he asked her. He also had a half mask, it was black and it had grey rain drop deisigns. He had a wide smile on his face.

"**Hehe, mn...**" the girl said with a smile on her face.

The two kept on talking, Mikan understood what they were saying easier because of the translator. She thought that some things he said weren't _that_ funny, _"So.. Why does she keep on smiling and laughing at whatever he says..? I should ask someone later..."_ she thought. Mikan turned to the person she was sitting with, it was the masked boy who talked to her, _"He reminds me of Natsu- waaaah.. I can't believe he did that.. AGAIN..."_ she turned beet red.

The two who were talking noticed her and were confused, _"Why is she... so red?"_"**Why is she so red?**" the boy asked the girl beside her.

Mikan perked up and looked at him, she put her hands on her face ad said, "I-I am..?"

The masked-girl nodded, "Yeah, sorry this guy can't exactly speak Japanese and can hardly understand it too... Why are you so red anyway?" she asked.

She was about to answer when the driver announced that they're here. They all went out the limo and faced a building, "Wow.. it's pretty big..." Mikan mumbled.

"Yeah, it's our dorm. C'mon, we'll go to your room first, then we'll get to know eachother, 'kay?" the girl asked Mikan.

She just kept quiet, _"I-I don't exactly plan to get too close to anyone... since I'm going back and I don't want to hurt anybody again..."_ Mikan followed them in the dorm, while the other two guards drove off.

When they got in, no one was there, since it was a school day and the students were probably at class. They arrived at a door and the masked girl opened it, the room was a Two-star room, it was a bit bigger than her old room. There was a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, a desk where she can study, a couch, and a tv. Mikan smiled at her new room, even though she will miss her old one.

She put her bag on the bed and turned to the three people, "Uhm, thank you for today!" she gave them a bow, the girl smiled.

"M-Mikan-san, you don't have to bow here, you can just say thanks!" she said.

"Ohh.. okay.. So, what are your names? It's pretty hard not to call any of you by your names.." Mikan asked.

The girl took off her mask and smiled, it revealed a pretty face with brown eyes, she also has long beutiful black hair up to her mid-back, "Hey! My name is Saki, Saki Ayumu!" she said as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Saki-san!" Mikan shook her hand.

"You don't have to call me with formality! Can I call you, Mi-chan or Mikan??" Saki asked with a smile.

Mikan nodded, "Yup! Can I call you Saki-chan?" Saki nodded. She turned to the masked boys, the one that talked to her grunted.

"Kyo Hijiri." was his simple introduction.

"Natsume..." Mikan mumbled as she looked down at the floor, Kyo really reminded her of Natsume. They looked at her curiously. Saki poked her arm, "Oh! Sorry! Nice to meet you, Kyo-kun!" she smiled at him.

Kyo nodded and took his mask off, he kinda looked like Natsume, except he has silver hair, it was messy too, and deep black eyes, "It's Kyo. Not 'Kyo-kun'." he said.

"A-ah, right! Sorry! Kyo." she said, _"Kyo Hijiri... Hijiri.. Hijiri... Where have I heard that name before...? It sounds so familiar..."_ she thought.

"**Hi! My name is Jack Lee.**" the other boy said with a small smile. He has short black hair and and black eyes.

Mikan looked at him and smiled a small smile, "**N-nice to meet you, J-Jack.**" she said.

He chuckled again. Saki glared at him and tapped his head, no that hard though, "**Don't be so mean, Jack!**" she said, "**That's so rude! Cuz that's how you are when you try to speak Japanese!**"

Jack quickly shut up and looked at her, "**Whatever. Stop lecturing me like you're my mother.**"

Saki looked at him with hurt eyes and quickly turned to Mikan, "Sorry, Mi-chan.. he's always like that.. anyway, I'll complete my introduction! My name is Saki Ayumu, my alice Multi-Personality, Water, Wind, and Ice! I'm a Special-star and I'm in Dangerous-ability class!" she said to Mikan.

(Multi-personality, she can change personalities, I think Nobara has that alice too)

Mikan flinched at the word, 'Dangerous-ability class', "Oh! Is that why you had to come and get me?"

Saki nodded, "Yes, it's one of our missions." She flinched again. "And those too are Special-stars and are in Dangerous-ability class too. Since Kyo won't even speak right now, I'll say his alice to you, it's Nightmare alice."

(Nightmare alice means, the person who has that alice can give anyone nightmares, even if the person is awake or asleep)

"And since.. that person over there," Saki pointed to Jack, "is not in the mood to talk right now.. I'll tell you his alice too, his alice is Storm alice."

(Storm alice, the person who has that alice can make any kind of storms or control them)

Mikan nodded, "You all have cool alices!" she said.

Saki giggled, "Hehe, thanks! And I believe you have a cool alice too!"

She paused for a second, "Uhm, yeah..! They are Nullification and Stealing alice... a-and a teacher said that I might have another one or two.."

The three looked at her. "Those are really rare alices! No wonder you'll be in Dangerous-ability class as well!" Saki said to her with a smile, "But don't worry! We're all there too!"

"Thanks, Saki-chan. Am I beginning my class tomorrow?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. You can also wear your Gakuen Alice uniform, your new uniform will be arriving next week! And if you need anything, call me anytime, alright? And if I'm not here, you can call Kyo! Alright?" Saki said to Mikan.

"Yup! But why not Jack?" she asked.

Saki smiled at Mikan, "Because we're always together on missions! Sometimes we would work with Kyo, who usually works by himself."

"Ohh.. okay! Thank you for everything today, Saki-chan! Can you also say thank you to those two for me?" Mikan asked Saki.

"Sure! We'll get to our class now, you can do whatever you want until tomorrow! See you, byebye!" Saki said as she walked out of Mikan's room, following her was Jack and then Kyo. The door closed and Mikan fell on her knees crying.

She couldn't stop her tears from flowing at all. She had a feeling that the four of them will be good friends, even of she didn't want to get close to anyone. Mikan decided to try and act like Natsume, who stayed away from everyone so they won't get hurt. But for today, she can cry as long as she wants. Mikan stood up and ran to her bed, still crying.

_"I can't believe I'm here... There's no Natsume... Hotaru... and Ruka who can cheer me up... They always do when I'm sad..."_ Mikan remembered that she can call Narumi and talk to him. She quickly ran to the phone on a table beside the couch and dialed numbers, after a minute, she can finally talk to Narumi.

("blah blah" is Mikan, 'blah blah' is Narumi)

"Hello? Otou-san?"

'H-hello? Mikan-chan?! Mikan-chaaaan!'

Mikan-_sweatdrop_

"Hi, Narumi-sensei! I arrived here about an hour ago!"

'Oh!! Ne, Mikan-chan... is everything alright there? You sound a bit sad...'

"Yes! It's alright here! I already met three people, they were pretty nice!"

'That's good! I'm sure you'll be able to meet more people!'

"Yes... I think so too... but.. I already miss all of you..."

'Aww.. Mikan-chan... We miss you too...'

"Otou-san... does the name 'Hijiri' sound familiar to you?"

'Ofcourse! Don't tell me you forgot!'

"Eh..? Forgot what?"

'Tsk, tsk, Mikan-chan.. you just came there hours ago and you forgot already...'

"What? Forgot what??"

'That's You-chan's last name! Remember now?'

"... -Oh!! No wonder it sounds so familiar!!"

Narumi-_sweatdrop_'W-why do you ask anyway?'

"Umm, it's just one of the people I met have the last name 'Hijiri' too! He also has the same hair-color as You-chan!"

'Then maybe they're related.. you should ask the person!'

"Yup! I will! Thank's Otou-san!"

'No problem! Oh right, Mikan-chan? You managed to talk to Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru-chan right?'

"...Um, yeah! I did! I'm glad they didn't hate me..."

'Ofcourse they wouldn't! I told you! So you shouldn't worry about that anymore, okay?'

"Hehe! Alright! Please say hello to everyone for me! And to Yasuda-jiichan and You-chan too! And uhh... I think I'm forgetting someone.. oh right! The teachers too.. wait... I still feel like I'm forgetting someone..."

'Persona?'

"... Hmmm... I think so... Oh yeah! I'm going to open the gifts! And.. I'm hungry... I'll talk to you later, Otou-san! Thank you again!"

'Hehe, I will! Take care, alright? I'll wait for your call!'

"Okay, okay! I will! Byebye!"

'Don't forget to brush your teeth, eat your meals properly, and-'

"I'll hang up now... Bye!!"

'B-BYEEEE!'

_siiigh_

_"... Otou-san seems really worried.. I'm happy that he cheered me up though!"_ Mikan thought as she hang up the phone and walked to her bag and took out the gifts from the teachers. She smiled and put the gifts down on her bed. She decided to unpack first before she opens the gifts.

When she was done unpacking her clothes, she went to her bag and took out the things in it, she put them where they had to go, like the shampoo and soap in the bathroom. Once she was done she plopped on her bed and sighed again. She looked at the 6 gifts on her bed. Mikan looked at them and tried to figure out who it was from.

She knew which one was Narumi's and Persona's. She quickly noticed a box with frog patterns... _"JinJin..."_ she laughed as she looked at the rest, _"Three down, three more to go."_ There was one with flower patterns.. she thought, _"Hmm... flower, flower, flower... Which teacher has to do with flowers... flowers are plants and- the Plant alice! Misaki-sensei! Now... two left... Serina-sensei's and Yasuda-jiichan's... the big gift is... nevermind... now the last small gift.. it has clouds... who... is it Serina-sensei? or Yasuda-jiichan?... Hmm... Argh! I can't figure it out!! I guess I'll just have to open the small one first!"_

Mikan looked at the cloud patterned gift and thought it was really cute, she smiled again before opening. From inside, a note fell down, it says, "From your Yasuda-jiichan, I hope you like it! And they are alice limiters too! You'll know when to use it!:)" Mikan quickly looked what was inside the smaller box, there were different colored ribbons, they can stretch really long. Mikan thought that she could use it for her hair or anything, she tried cutting (for some reason I didn't know), the ribbon didn't get cut!

_"Cool! This is really cool! There are also other colors! But.. there's one that's clear.. I wonder why..."_ she took the clear ribbon and it turned green. A label fell down and she picked it up it says, "GREEN-happy, BLUE-calm, BLACK-sad, PURPLE-excited, RED-angry, PINK-flirty, YELLOW-curious, ORANGE-mischievous, RAINBOW-mixed emotions, confused emotions" Her eyes widened, "Wow! That's cool! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she put the ribbons back in the box and put it down.

"So the big one is probably from Serina-sensei then! But first, let's open the smaller ones first!" she said to herself before taking a random box, she picked Persona's. She smirked and wondered what was inside. She laughed when she remembered that she thought it was a bomb.

She opened the skeleton-pattered gift, inside there were 9 rings(they are those thin, but not too thin, kind of rings, I don't know what they're called). A note also fell down it says, "From: Persona. Don't lose these and take good care of them. They will help and you should know what they are." she smirked.

They had small diamonds on them, they were the same colors the ribbons, black, red, purple, blue, green, pink, yellow, and orange. There was another ring, it looked like the normal kind of diamond, when she put in on, the diamond turned to yellow. _"So it's the same as the ribbon's but this time, it's a ring!"_ Mikan had a wide smile and put the rings back into the box and put it down. "Thanks, Persona..."

The next box she picked was Misaki-sensei's. She quickly opened it. Another note fell down, "From: Misaki-sensei. I hope you'll like them. They are alice limiters. Take care." Inside were necklaces. There were eight, not nine this time. They were the same colors as the ribbons and the rings, except there was no necklace that could change color according to her mood.(Sorry, but please imagine them as any kind of necklaces you want) "Thank you Misaki-sensei!!"

The next box she opened was JinJin's. Another note fell as she opened it, it says, "From: Jinno-NOT JinJin! Use these properly, and you better study too! You shoudl be able to answer my questions when you get back, Sakura!" Mikan smirked and looked at what's inside, there were bracelets! And there were also eight, it also has the same colors as the rest.(And as I said with the necklace, please imagine what kind of bracelets they are, sorry). "I can't believe I'm going to say this... Thanks JinJin..."

And the last small box she opened was Narumi's. From inside, just like the other's a note fell out it says, "From: Narumi-sensei or Otou-san. Hello my lovely daughter-chan I hope you like the gifts we gave you And if you didn't open Serina-sensei's gift(the big one), please open it before you go to your first mission or training Adieu Take care!!" Mikan giggled and wondered why she can't open the big gift yet... She looked at Narumi's gift for her, they were earrings!! They were similar to Natsume's earrings but had a Sakura design on each one, they also came in pairs. There were 8 pairs and the colors were the same as the rests colors. Mikan smiled happily, "Thank you so much, Otou-san!! Thank you!" she said as she put the gifts away in her drawer.

_"I really like the gifts they gave me!! Even the ones from JinJin and Persona! But.. I'm wondering why I can't open the last one... Oh well! I like the gifts! I'm sure I'll like the last gift too!"_ Mikan thought as she smiled.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Thanks for reading!! I hope you like it!!  
And, you can guess what's inside the last gift! :)  
Anyway, please review!!


	6. New Friends

No Turning Back

**Chapter 6-- New Friends  
**  
Flashback:  
_"I really like the gifts they gave me!! Even the ones from JinJin and Persona! But.. I'm wondering why I can't open the last one... Oh well! I like the gifts! I'm sure I'll like the last gift too!" Mikan thought as she smiled._

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hey everyone!! Thanks for al those who reviewed!!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. :)

**-+-+-+-**

_knock knock knock_

Someone knocked on Mikan's door. She moaned and rolled on her bed, _"Who the heck would knock on my door so early in the morning...?"_ she thought as she sat up and walked half-asleep. Mikan opened the door and was surprised to see who it was, "K-Kyo...? Why are you here?" she asked as she yawned.

He rolled his eyes and noticed that she was still wearing her night gown, "Hurry up and change. It's your first day of school, idiot." he said, "I need to wait for you, and the other two are waiting outside the dorm already. So quickly get ready." He saw Mikan in braids and in her night gown, he tried hard not to blush.

Mikan's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot! Thanks!" she slammed the door and on his face and ran to the bathroom to get ready and change. She did her morning routine faster than usual since she doesn't have to put her hair inpigtails anymore. Mikan looked at the mirror with a small frown her face, but quickly smiled and ran out of her room. She also brought her translator just in case. She wore her summer uniform since it was hot there. (If you want to see how their summer uniforms look like, you can go look at chapter 89)

Kyo really did wait outside her room, she thought that he would leave, because that's what Natsume or Hotaru usually does. She gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Kyo." she said as she walked beside the silver-haired boy who gave her a nod. He quickly turned his head to the oppsite side of Mikan to hide his blush, he thought she looked really cute and like an angel(aww) with her hair down.

When the two got outside the dorm, Saki and Jack were waiting outside with smiles on their faces, "**Hello, Mi-chan! **Your uniform seems cuter than ours!" Saki greeted. Their uniforms are a bit different from Gakuen Alice's uniforms, they were also wearing summer uniforms, except for the ribbons, they had ties instead, and they had a different kind of skirt(sorry I can't exactly describe it, but... yeah... the skirt is different.. sorry!), and they also have a small crest onf their uniforms, it was above their stars.

"**Hi! **Thanks. Yours are too." Mikan greeted back with a small smile, _"Try to be less Mikan-ish and be more Natsume-ish... Try to be less Mikan-ish and be more Natsume-ish... Try to be more..."_ she repeated in her mind as her face became more emotionless.

Saki and Kyo raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of expression, while Jack just ignored it. "Mi-chan? Is there something wrong?" Saki asked.

"No, not really." Mikan simply replied.

The four coninued walking to school silently.

"Oh yeah! I think the Headmaster(in America) wants to talk to you about some things, so Kyo will show you where his office is. And Kyo, you can't say no." she said while looking at Kyo.

"Fine." he grunted. Mikan nodded.

They arrived at school, with the other students looking at their group, some girls were giggling as they saw Kyo and Jack, while some boys would blush or stare at Saki. All of them wondered who Mikan was, and some boys thought she was cute.

The four split into two and went their ways, Saki and Jack went to the classroom, and Mikan and Kyo went to the Headmaster's office. As the two entered, a guy with blonde hair and pale skin was the first thing they saw, he was also wearing a mask similar to Persona's and he was also wearing all black.

"**Ah, it's Mikan Sakura, am I right?**" a guy, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, said as he looked at Mikan. He was behind a desk with a small smile.

Mikan nodded, "**Yes, I am Mikan Sakura. You must be the Headmaster here.**" she said with no epression whatsoever.

The man raised an eyebrow, "**Yes, I am. My name is Billy Johnson, you can call me Billy or anything you want.**" he said, _"Yasuda said she was a cheerful and bubbly girl who always smiles..."_ Billy(that's what I'll call him, 'kay?) thought.

"**Nice to meet you, err.. Mr. Billy... It's kinda wierd to call you just 'Billy'... so I'll call you Mr.Billy...**" Mikan said.

Kyo looked at her, _"I thought she couldn't speak english properly... No.. I KNEW she couldn't speak english properly..."_ he thought as he was about to walk out of the room, he couldn't stand being in the same room as Billy, the D.A. teacher(the blonde guy), and a girl who changes too quickly.

"**You're not going anywhere yet, Hijiri.**" the blonde guy said as Kyo stopped and turned around with an annoyed face.

He rolled his eyes and said, "**Let me go.. Hector.**"

The blonde quickly let go of him(he used his alice which is Control alice) and said, "**I told you to NEVER call me that. Brat. Call me Mr. Johnson.**" Him and Billy are brothers, Billy Johnson and Hector Johnson.

"Tch.." Kyo said as he sat on a couch beside, 'Mr. Johnson'.

"**What were you going to tell me again, Mr. Billy?**" Mikan asked.

"**Oh right. As Yasuda said, you will be training here and you will also be doing missions. During your first missions, I want Kyo over there to be with you. And you are a Two-star, but your rank will go higher as you become better at controling your alices. And as Persona, the D.A. teacher there said, you might also have one or two other alices. Your first training will be held tonight at 9:00 sharp, you shall no be late. And that guy is your D.A. teacher here, Hector Johnson, he's my brother.**" Billy said with a small smile.

Mikan sighed and turned to Hector(that's what I'll call him :p), "**Nice to meet you, Mr.Hector.**" she said to him.

Hector didn't like her tone and said, "**She's like Kyo. It'll be frustrating to teach another Kyo. You have to teach her sometimes, Billy.**" he said to his brother who had a small grin on his face, "**And I thought Yasuda said that she will be a cheerful, bubbly, nice, cute, and stubborn personality. But what I see is the opposite, but she IS stubborn alright.**" he said.

Mikan glared at him, "**Stop it. Can we go now, Mr.Billy. I am getting pissed here.**" she said coldly. (She would've said shut up instead, but she wanted to be _polite_)

Billy sighed and shook his head, "**Alright. Alright. You two can go now, and Kyo. If anyone tries to piss her off again, give them a short nightmare right away, even if it's a teacher... and try to calm her too. Take care of Mikan.**"

Kyo raised his eyebrow again, "**Fine. We'll go now.**" he said as he left the room followed by Mikan.

"**Why did you say that?**" Hector asked Billy.

Billy smirked, "**Yasuda warned me that if she gets pissed, her Nullification alice will activate right away, and that would cause the whole school to lose their alices for a while, that would be bad. Specially since the AAO attacks us without any warning. And if she even gets really, really angry or pissed, she might activate her other alice, which would be horrible.**"

"**Hmm... alright then.. Such an interesting girl we will be teaching..**"  
**-+-+-+-**

Kyo entered the classroom and all the girls shrieked in delight. He gave the teacher a sign that Mikan was waiting outside the door, the teacher nodded and smiled at everyone, "**Okay! Now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce a new transfer student from Gakuen Alice Japan! She can't speak english that well yet, but everyone please be nice to her!**" the teacher annouced as she opened the door which revealed Mikan in her uniform.

The boys all thought she was really cute.

Mikan walked in the room and said, "**I am Mikan Sakura, I am a Two-star and in Dangerous-Ability class.**" Most sudents gasped. "**I'll only tell you the alice I always use, I don't want anyone bothering me about my second alice. My alice is Nullification alice, it cancels out any other alices. That's all.**" Mikan gave all of them a cold look, which made Saki, Jack, and Kyo more puzzled.

The teacher gave her a smile, "**That's good, thank you for introducing yourself, Miss Mikan.**" she said it slowly for Mikan, thinking she might not understand.

She shot her a glare and said, "**I am NOT stupid. Don't talk to me like I'm dumb. Where do I sit?**"

The teacher was taken aback and she frowned, "**M-miss Mikan.. Y-you are g-going to sit beside y-your partner.. S-so who wants to be Miss Mikan's partner...?**" she said in a sad voice, most boys raised their hands, "**A-alright... then... Kyo... you will be her partner... P-please be nice to her! I-I'll be going now.. A-adieu!**" she said before running away like Narumi, crying, leaving the students

Most students gasped, as Kyo just looked at Mikan and moved to give her a spot to sit on. The students gasped again.

**"That-that can't be! K-Kyo... h-he was tricked by that girl! S-she looks so angelic but y-you all saw her glare at Ms. Williams(the teacher) and you also heard what she said! I won't let her go near Kyo anymore!"** a blonde with light-brown eyes shouted. There were two girls behind her who agreed, while the rest just decided to ignore her. The blonde glared at Mikan, **"Stay away from Kyo! Your probably using your other alice to control Kyo! We won't let you! As the president of Kyo/Jack fanclub, I won't let you get near them!**"

Mikan glared back and said, "Shut the hell up, you slut, idiot, dumbass. You don't even know my seond alice. You're really pissing me off. Shut the hell up. **Shut the hell up."**

Saki snickered and told Jack what Mikan said, the two started laughing.

Kyo immediately stood up and glared at the blonde, the blonde dropped on the floor, her eyes looking empty. The girls behind her ran to her and asked, "**L-Lina! Are you alright?! Lina..? ... K-Kyo.. did you use your N-Nightmare alice..?"**

"**And what if I did, you want a taste of it too? And don't worry, your slutty, idiotic, and dumbass of a friend, as how Sakura says so, will wake up in a few minutes, so shut up. You're all noisy. And don't even try to mess with us."** he said coldly with a smirk and turned to Mikan, he saw her face turn soft for a few seconds then returned to the cold facade. He ignored it and sat back, with Mikan sitting after him.

The girls were shaking in fear while glaring at Mikan. Mikan ignored them and asked Kyo, "Hey, Kyo. Do you have a family in Japan?" she asked.

"Why do you ask? And yes, I do." he replied.

"Oh.. Then, do know anyone of the name, Youichi Hijiri..? Same hair color as you, but he has green eyes, is a ghost manipulator...?" she continued asking.

He stopped and thought for a moment, "Youichi... has the same hair color and has green eyes.. He's probably the son of my uncle there, I heard he was sent at Gakuen Alice before he even started school, age three.. I think.."

Mikan's eyes widened and she smiled, "Wow! So.. since his father is your uncle, you're You-chan's cousin!" she exclaimed happily, which caught the attention of other students. She quickly sat down and had her cold facade up again.

"Uh.. yeah.. Probably... you said he has Ghost Manipulation alice, right?" he asked, Mikan nodded. "Then yeah, he is. Ghost Manipulation runs in the male's side of the Hijiri family.." he explained.

"But then... how come you don't have Ghost Manipulation ali-" she gasped, "**You're a girl?!**" she exclaimed.

Everyone else gasped and turned to their direction, "**WHAT?!**" they all shouted in unison.

_WHAM_

Mikan was hit on the head by Kyo, who was obviously angry, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK THAT I AM A GIRL?!" he yelled angrily, "**I AM _NOT_ A FREAKING GIRL! BUT THIS GIRL _IS_ AN IDIOT! SO STOP STARING!"** he said at the rest of the people who sweatdropped, the girls sighed in relief. But they have NEVER, ever saw Kyo shout, yell, or even talk to them, except saying, "Shut up." "Be quiet." "You're all too loud." "SHUT THE HELL UP." that was all he says to them. They were also surprised that a girl, new too, would make him yell like that.

Mikan glared at him, "I am NOT! I'm not an idiot!!" she yelled back.

"Fine! Just shut up! Why did you even think that _I_'m a girl?!" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Saki didn't tell me that you have Ghost Manipulation, so I thought that you didn't and that you're a girl!" she explained innocently.

The people around them were wondering what they were talking about, since they couldn't understand them. But they were really, really, surprised that a girl can make Kyo talk alot more than they ever heard him talk.

Saki and Jack popped up and saw an angry looking Kyo. Kyo shot a glare at Saki.

"**W-what?"** she asked nervously.

"**Y-you... Argh, nevermind! It's no use talking to a couple of idiots! As long as that girl knows that I'm NOT a girl."** he turned his glare at Mikan.

Mikan's expression became cold again, "Whatever." she said as she sat back.

"**Why do you always change your expression?"** Jack asked curiously. Saki nodded.

"**None of your businesses. Stay away from me."** Mikan replied coldly as she stood up and headed to the door.

"**Mi-chan!"** Saki called out as she was about to follow her, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "**J-Jack! We have to follow her! S-she's gonna get lost!"**

Jack shook his head, "**It's gonna be alright, that Kyo followed her already.. But I'm surprised that, that personality switching person can make Kyo talk and even yell so much..."** he said.

Saki smiled and nodded, "**Yeah... By the way.. can you let go of my wrist now, Jack..?"** she had a tint of pink in her cheeks.

His eyes widened and let go of her quickly, he put his hands in his pocket, "**R-right, sorry, Saki. Let's go follow them instead**..." his cheeks were slightly pink too.

**-+-+-**"Hey. Sakura-idiot." Kyo called out to Mikan.

They were under a tree(I don't know what kind of tree, since there are no Sakura trees there, and the Sakura tree in only for NatsumexMikan!! ), Mikan is sitting on one side of the tree, while Kyo was sitting on the opposite side.

"Shut up. I'm not an idiot." Mikan said to him in a cold voice.

"Hn." was all he said.

A tear ran down her face, she was kinda happy that Kyo was on the other side of the tree and can't see her. Hearing him say those things, it makes her sad. He reminds her too much of Natsume.

"Why're you crying, idiot?"

"I-I'm not! And don't call me and idiot!!"

"I'm not blind, I can see you(lie, a ghost told him, lol), even though I'm on the other side. And I can call you whatever I want."

"W-whatever! Shut up!"

"I won't unless you tell me."

"N-no! Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"No. Tell me."

She started crying, "N-Na-Natsu...me.. y-you're too much l-like him... Y-you're like N-Natsume.. ex-except I-I think y-you're not a pervert.. a-and that y-you're nicer... Y-you remind me too much o-of him..." she said in between her sobs.

"Who's this Natsume guy?" he raised and eyebrow.

"A-a v-very g-good and sp-special f-friend..." she replied.

"Oh... is he your boyfriend?" he asked with a hint of jealousness in his voice.

But since it was Mikan, she didn't notice, "N-no! H-he's not! R-Ruka-pyon's not my b-boyfriend e-either!" she covered her mouth after saying something about Ruka. She was bright red.

He became more curious and jealous, he didn't know why though, "Then who's this 'Ruka-pyon' ..?" he asked.

"H-he's another g-g-good and sp-special friend... h-he's not my boyfriend!" she said to him as she turned redder.

"Oh.." Kyo said as he became more relieved.

"E-even though they b-both c-confessed..." she turned redder and redder when she said that.

He was quiet for a second, "T-they did..?"

"Y-yeah... j-just before I was a-about to go i-in the plane.. they e-escaped the A-Academy j-just to see me off.. t-they carshed through everyone i-in their way with my bestfriend..." she let out a soft giggle as she remembered seeing the three of them hitting their way to see her.

"This bestfriend of yours, is another one, a girl, right?" he asked curiously.

"Uh-huh.. h-her name is H-Hotaru... she's my bestest(lol, I know it's not exactly a real word, but I really like that word) friend ever! E-even though she always hits me with her Baka gun whenever I try to hug her or if I annoy her or if I'm too loud... But I she's still my bestfriend ever..." she said with a happy smile.

"Hotaru... Hotaru Imai?" Kyo asked, he had heard her name from before, somewhere.

"Yeah! Why do you know her, Kyo?" Mikan asked.

"I don't.. I've only heard and seen her name from somewhere.." he replied.

"Ohhhh! No wonder! Hotaru is really famous around here too, huh?" Mikan said in a happy tone, it seems like she's not sad anymore.

Kyo gave a small smile, "Yeah. And I'm guessing you're alright now."

"... Hmm.. Yeah! I guess so! You're really like Natsume, Kyo! He always cheers me up when I'm sad! Thank you!" she said as she stood up and dusted her skirt.

"I just one to ask one more thing, why do you keep on changing your personality? It's annoying me." he asked.

She paused for a second, "It's.. it's because I don't want to get close to anyone since I'm going back to Japan someday, and I don't want to hurt anyone again... like what I did to them..." she said sadly.

"Then you don't have to, you can act the way you are when you're with me.. or even those two.. So you don't have to change your personality." he said.

"Yeah.. but if I do, you don't really know what my true personality is.. I'm like a magnet!" she said to him.

"M-magnet?" he sweatdropped as he stood up.

"Yeah! I attract people and they stay close to me! I think that's how I got Natsume to even talk to me!" Mikan told him with a smile.

"A-alright.. then when people come to you, just ignore them, unless you're with us. Because you can't ignore me.. or Saki and Jack. **Isn't that right, Saki, Jack?"** he said.

From the tree beside the one they were sitting on, two people with wide smiles jumped down. **"Hah! Definitely!"** they said.

Mikan's eyes widened at the two, **"S-Saki?! Jack?!"**

Saki ran to Mikan and told her, **"Don't worry! You can act like yourself when you're with us, okay??"** she hugged Mikan and Mikan hugged her back.

**"Yeah. And if you're wondering how I understood what the heck you and Kyo were talking about, Sakura.. that person is my translator."** Jack said with a small grin while pointing at Saki.

**"Tch, yeah... and it was pretty annoying how that person kept on asking me what you two were saying all the time..."** she said with a sigh. Jack went to talk to her and then it led to a shouting competition.

Mikan giggled, **"Thank you!! I really like all of you!"** she said.

From behind her, someone grunted, **"Whatever. Can we go now?"** Jack asked curiously as they walked away from the trees.

"Okay. Oh right, Sakura, I just want to ask, how come you can speak English properly now?"

She paused for a second, **"Because I studied after more almost two hours that you three left my room, which was at 10:00 am, I called someone after you three left, it took us about 30 minutes to talk, then I opened gifts for about an hour, then I ate lunch, then I started studying until dinner time, which was 7:00 pm."** Mikan explained.

Jack gave a small frown, **"Y-you only studied for half a day and you can speak like that now?! Wow.. How come I can never do that..."** he said in a quite an impressed tone.

**"Yeah! I didn't think you'd be _this_ smart, Mi-chan!"** Saki exclaimed.

Mikan scratched the back of her head, **"Hahah, maybe I can be smart at times too!"** she laughed.

Saki hugged her again, **"I'm so happy you're the new student! I really like you too! I'm also really happy that you're our new friend!"**

She hugged her back too, **"Me too! I'm happy all of you are really nice to me! Thanks!"**

The two boys watched the two girls talk excitedly and happily with small smiles on their faces.

**_"New friends..."_**

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter!! And sorry of some of you wanted Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and the others... but I'll put them in the next chapter!!  
And if some of you are getting confused with how they talk here:

In Japanese:

"Blah blah" when someone is talking or on the phone.

_"Blah blah"_ someone's thoughts.

'Blah blah' when someone is speaking on the other line.

"Blah blah" an announcement.

And if it's in English, it's the same except it's in **BOLD**.

I hope you al got that! :)  
And.. I might also post a new story, Gakuen Alice and it's NxM too! But I'll post it sometime next month, k? It's gonna be called "Cherry Picking" (if someone knew what it means, it doesn't exactly have anything to do with cherries) :) wait for it okay??  
Please review!! :)


	7. Let's Watch it Together

No Turning Back

**Chapter 7-- Let's Watch it Together**

Flashback:  
_Saki hugged her again, **"I'm so happy you're the new student! I really like you too! I'm also really happy that you're our new friend!"**_

_She hugged her back too, **"Me too! I'm happy all of you are really nice to me! Thanks!"**_

_The two boys watched the two girls talk excitedly and happily with small smiles on their faces._

**_"New friends..."_**

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello minna-san Thanks for all the people who reviwed!! :) I hope you'll all like this chapter!!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

**-+Gakuen Alice+-**

_siiiigh_

"It's so boring without Sakura-chan..." a random girl from Class 2-B sighed.

"Yeah... It's become so quiet... hasn't it?" another girl said.

"Uh-huh! I miss Sakura-chan..!" another girl added.

Unknown to them that everytime they say the name, nine people would flinch and some of those nice would starte crying unconsciously. What one small girl had said to them made them... different.. Specially three of them, which go by the names Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. They all thought that the three of them have had it worse, and thet kinda did. Mikan said worse things to them, and they still managed to actually escape the Academy to say good bye to her.

The room was _way_ more quiet since Mikan left, it was even quieter than from before Mikan arrived, since the people from the group of nine, usually makes the whole room loud, example, Koko and Kitsuneme with their jokes, Yuu's 'trying to calm people down' mode, Anna and Nonoko's gossipings, and Sumire's screaming and shrieking at Natsume and Ruka, Hotaru's blackmailing business with people specially Ruka, Ruka yelling and chasing after Ruka for his pictures, and Natsume's hair-burning which makes the girls scream and run around for water.

If all of them can do what they usually do, it can become fun and loud again... but.. they're not doing anything.. except staring at something or sitting down, not even Hotaru was fixing her inventions, and Koko wasn't reading anyone's minds, he would've, but he was too sad.

After school, the group of nine bumped onto their favorite senpai-tachi, Misaki and Tsubasa. They also weren't smiling and grinning like they used to. The eleven of them tried to smile at eachother, but only gave eachother crooked smiles instead. Anna gave a soft giggle, followed by the other girls' giggles, they all had funny faces, not Natsume though, since he didn't even try to smile, same with Hotaru. Hotaru gave a small evil grin though, then she took out her camera, which she haven't used for three days, though she usually uses it everyday, she took a pcture of their faces.

"T-this feels better than sulking all day.." Misaki pointed out with a small sigh.

The rest of them nodded, "Yeah. Let's try to have fun instead of sulking all day, s-shall we?" Nonoko added.

They all nodded again. "L-let's just try to be ourselves again! Right, everyone?" Sumire said with a smile.

"Yeah! That's not a pretty bad idea, good idea, Nonoko, Permy!" Koko said with a small grin.

Sumire's vein popped, "H-hey! D-don't call me Permy anymore!! It's Su-mi-re, Sumire!" she exclaimed.

The rest laughed, well, except for some people(Hotaru just smiled, Ruka grinned, Natsume... well.. being Natsume..), "This is great you guys! We're doing it already! Wanna try coming to Central Town together?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Yeah!" they all said, excluding the same three people who just, smiled, smirked, or shrugged.

Someone suddenly tugged on Natsume's shirt from behind, he quickly turned around and saw Youichi, Natsume smiled at him, "Youichi.." Youichi hugged him.

"Can I come too?" he asked in his cute way.

"Kyaaah! Ofcourse you can, You-chan! Here, Sumire-neechan will carry you!" Sumire ran to him while spreading her arms wide.

"Stay away, hag." Youichi said to her with a slight glare.

Sumire started tearing away, while Anna and Nonoko patted her back. "Sure, you can come. Here, I'll carry you." Hotaru said to Youichi. Youichi smiled at her and jumped on her arms.

"Thanks, Hotaru-nee!" he said.

The rest smiled and they all started walking to the bus stop.

**-+Alice Academy+-**

Our favorite brunette was walking around in their dorm, everytime she passed someone(mostly guys..) they would stare at her for some unknown reason to her, it's Mikan alright. She would stare coldly at them if they stare at her too long, they would blush and turn around, some would run away. She had no clue why they were even staring at her, and when she looks at them they would run away or turn around. This made her pretty annoyed.

When she arrived in her room, she walked to her closet and took out black clothes and changed into them. She wore black, loose pants and a simple black shirt that says, "Don't Mess With Me". She smiled at the shirt, she liked it, it was written in Japanese so people who can't read it, ofcourse wouldn't know what it says, it was also one of her favorite shirts.

She thought if she could open her gift now, since she was going to her first training. Mikan decided not to and preserve it to her first mission instead. She took the color-changing ribbon instead and used it to tie her hair up in a ponytail. Right after she finished someone knocked on her door.

Mikan quickly opened the door and greeted the person with a smile, "Hey, Kyo!"

"Hn. Come on, idiot. We're going now." he said indifferently. Kyo was wearing all black too, black shirt and black pants.

She pouted and closed her door, "Mou.. stop calling me idiot..." the two walked down the hallway, with every person who passed them stare again, much to their annoyance.

The two arrived outside the dorm and was stopped by people calling their names, **"Waaiit! Mi-chaan! Kyoo!"** a familiar voice called out.

**"Saki-chan! Where are you and Jack going?? A date perhaps??"** Mikan teased the two turned pink. It was Saki and Jack, they were also wearing all black, Saki wore a plain black shirt and black shorts, while Jack wore a plain black shirt too and black loose pants.

Jack quickly hit her head and said, **"O-ofcourse not! Idiot! I would **_**never**_** date that person!"** he said. What he said made Saki blush more, but she looked sadder.

**"Y-yeah.. Mi-chan.. He would **_**never**_** go out with me."** She said with a fake smile.

Mikan frowed at her, **"O-oh.. sorry.. And besides.. Jack.. I WAS KIDDING... You didn't need to hit me THAT hard... geez.."** she rubbed her head.

Kyo shook his head, he wondered why he even hang out with them. _**"Oh right... I didn't really want to... I just can't say no to them..."**_

**"Anyway, where are you two going?"** Mikan asked again.

Saki looked at her, she looked like she was on the verge of crying, **"R-right! We were coming with you two! We decided to come to your first training so it will be more special! We can help!"**

Mikan perked,** "Waah! Really?? You guys are so nice!! Thank you!"** she hugged Saki again. She almost hugged Jack when Kyo grabbed her and started walking away. She pouted cutely, "Mou... how come you won't let me hug Jack?" she complained.

**"Why? Do you like him?"** he asked, hoping she would say no.

Saki looked up at him."I do like him!" Mikan said to Kyo. Kyo stopped and Saki froze, while Jack was wondering what they were talking about. "I like Saki and Kyo too!" Mikan finished with a smile.

Kyo sighed in relief, for him and Saki, he knew something Mikan and Jack didn't, "Oh, okay. But you can't hug guys here just like that, specially in public, alright?" he said to her, almost in a lecturing way.

"Reeaaallyy...? But I always hug Natsume and Ruka-pyon back home! Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu too!" she said innocently. He raised an eyebrow. "Mou! None of them are my boyfriends, alright?! They're all my friends only!" she said to him.

From behind them, broken giggles were heard, it was from Saki. She was really about to cry in relief and in disappointment, her eyes were teary, just before her tears fell down her pretty face, she glowed brightly. And her tears were gone, her eyes were cold and empty. Mikan thought that she probably used her alice, and she did.

Jack saw this and looked at her worriedly,** "S-Saki? Why'd you use your alice? It's not good for you to use it if you're not training ot on a mission!"**

Saki rolled her eyes and said to him,** "Whatever. You should stop saying those things to me, I know what I'm suppose to do and what I'm not suppose to do. I'll meet you all at the training place. See ya."** she said as she disappeared in thin air.

Jack looked on the ground and started walking away. Mikan raised an eyebrow at the two's wierd actions and faced Kyo, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Kyo shook his head, "No, not really. You shouldn't worry about it too much." even though inside, he was pretty worried.

Mikan shook her head, "But... I-I'm just wondering.. d-did I say something bad to make her change personalities? D-did they have a fight? C-can I do something to help them?" she asked worriedly, almost in a whisper.

"No and yes. Yes they they did. And no you can't, you don't have to do anything, they're gonna be fine, trust me." He said in a convincing voice.

She kinda got confused of his reply, "Huuuh? All I heard was 'No and Yes and Yes and No'..." she said.

He shook his head again, "Nevermind, just.. don't worry about them, it's not your fault, alright?" he said to the confused Mikan.

She pouted again, "Hmph. Fine. Let's go!" this time, she grabbed Kyo and ran. When they passed Jack, who was still looking at the ground, Kyo grabbed him, so Mikan was dragging them. She suddenly stops. "Uhm... Kyo... where are we going again..?" she said with a sweatdrop.

Kyo sighed, "Just walk straight down that path, you'll see a forest, go inside and walk until you get to a huge empty place surrounded by trees."

"Ohh! Alright!" she dragged the two again. Mikan did what Kyo said and finally arrived at a place in the middle of the forest, it was empty, except for grass and rocks and trees around them. In the middle, stood Saki in her black clothes, her hair was left down too.

**"Saaaakii!"** Mikan called out.

Jack quickly looked at Saki and turned again.

Saki turned around to them and smiled, **"Heeey!! You guys finally got here!! Sorry about before!"** she yelled as she ran to them. She suddenly stopped, **"He's here."** she said in a serious tone.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, **"Who's here?"**

**"Hector."** Kyo said from behind her. She let go of him and he let go of Jack.

_WHACK_

**"I told you NEVER to call me that, brat."** a man clad in black said with a vein on his forehead.

**"Mr. Hector! Hi!" **Mikan said happily.

He raised and eyebrow, **"What's wrong with you? You were all cold and rude this morning."**

Mikan pouted, **"Now you're the rude one! Or do you want me to be like Kyo again?"** she asked.

Hector rolled his eyes, **"Be whatever you want. Let's start now, but first, I want you to steal my alice. I want to see how you can do it."** he said with a smirk.

**"I don't like you! You're like Persona!"** Mikan said as she held her hand up.

Jack and Saki snickered, **"Haha, a little girl doesn't like Hector."** Jack said teasingly.

**"Be quiet, I don't like her either."** he said as he rolled his eyes again.

Mikan's brows furrowed, **"Mou! Be quiet, Mr.Hector! I'm trying to concentrate! What's your alice anyway?"**

He grunted, **"I have Reviving alice,"** Mikan nodded.

(Reviving alice, the owner of the alice can revive any living thing, except humans or really huge animal, ex. elephants, whales. And if the owner does, he has to be really strong and can control his alice or else it would cost their life or lose their alice.)

Mikan's hand glowed and after a few seconds, there was a grey alice stone on her hand, **"I'm done. Should I put it back or should I keep it?"** she said with a grin.

Hector glared at her, **"I'd like to have my alice back, Miss Sakura."** he said.

She nodded and took his hand, after another few seonds, the alice stone disolved and he has his alice again. **"Done again. What now?"** she asked.

**"Do 50 sit ups, 20 push ups, stretches, and 10 laps around the forest, you should be done in less than an hour, I gave you an easier warm up since you're new. I'd like Miss Ayumu to go with you, and Kyo and Jack, you two will train with me. Now you girls can go."** he said. The four nodded.

Saki and Mikan did their push ups, stretches and then their sit ups, then they started running around the forest. While Hector made Kyo and Jack fight eachother, without kiling eachother ofcourse.

**-+-+-+-**

**-+Gakuen Alice+-**

"You-chan!" Narumi called out as he saw Youichi walking down the hall.

The little silver-haired boy turned to him with an expressionless face, "What do you want, Naru?" he asked.

Narumi grinned, "Wanna come with me?? We'll-" he was cut off.

"Why would I want to come with you any where?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

The teacher grinned, "No, no. We'll go call Mikan-chan! You wanna talk to her, right??" he said to Youichi who smiled brightly.

"Yeah!" Youichi replied with a smile, "I wanna talk to Mikan-nee!" he said happily.

"Great! Now, come with me! We'll go to Yasuda-chan's office to talk to her!" Narumi said as he held out a hand for Youichi.

Youichi stared at his hand at first and shrugged, he took it and the two walked to Yasuda's office, unknown to them that a crimson-eyed boy and a blue-eyed boy was watching and listening.

When the two arrived, they were greeted by a happy Yasuda, "Hello Naru-sensei! You-chan! I'm excited to finally talk to Mikan-chan! Aren't you??" he said to them with a wide smile.

They both nodded and headed to his desk. After Yasuda dialed a few numbers, he pressed a button that says, "Speaker", then they heard ringing from the phone, after a few more rings, someone finally picked it up.

**'Hello? This is Mikan Sakura.'**

"Mikan-chan?!"

'Eh? Yasuda-jiichan?!'

"Mikan-nee/Mikan-chan!"

'You-chan and Otou-san too?! Heeey!'

"Hahaha, hello, Mikan-chan, I'm thinking you're alright there! -Yasuda"

'Hehe, yuup!'

"Ne, ne, Mikan-nee! Do you miss me? -Youichi"

'Ofcourse I do, You-chan! Do you miss me?'

"Yup! -Youichi, Did you open the gifts yet, Mikan-chan? -Narumi"

'Yes! Thank you very much! I love them! -someone shouts her name- Eh? Ah, Otou-san, You-chan, Yasuda-jiichan, can you all wait for a sec, my friends are calling me..'

"Ofcourse. -Yasuda"

**-+Alice Academy+-**

**"Kyoooo!! Don't look in there!!" **Mikan yelled at Kyo, who was about to open her underwear drawer.

"Umm... can you all wait for a few more seconds..?"

'S-sure..- Narumi'

**"Ne, ne, Saki-chan! Do you want to talk to my Otou-san, Yasuda-jiichan, and You-chan for a while?"** Mikan asked Saki as she handed her the phone and ran to Kyo who was scowling at her yelling.

**"S-sure... I'll put them in Speaker Phone!"** Mikan nodded at Saki.

"H-hello? I'm Mi-chan's friend, my name is Saki Ayumu..."

'Nice to meet you, Ayumu-chan! I am Yasuda, the Headmaster here, you can call me Yasuda-jiichan too! -Yasuda, "Hello! I am Narumi, you can call me whatever you want! -Narumi, Youichi Hijiri.. -Youichi'

"N-nice to meet all of you too! Uhm, you can call me Saki-"

**"Saaaaaki!"** Jack calls out to her while putting his arm around her shoulder. Saki turned pink.

**"H-hey! Jack! I'm talking to people!"** she yells at him, but doesn't take his arm off her.

"U-uhm... Narumi-san, Youichi-kun, Yasuda-jiichan... c-can you all wait a second again... sorry.. there's err.. some troubles here..."

'S-sure.. -all'

**-+Gakuen Alice+-**

All three of them listened to what was happening throught the phone, they could hear Mikan yelling at someone.

**'K-KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!!'** she yells.

**'Shut up! You're so loud! I'm only looking at your closet! Not at you underwear drawer!'** the boy named Kyo yelled back.

All of them sweatdropped.

**'J-Jaaack! L-LET GOOO!'** this time Saki yells.

**'No! I don't understand what you're all talking about! Tell me!'** the boy named Jack says to her.

They sweatdropped again.

**'AAAAH! Shut uuup!!'** Mikan yelled at all of them, it became quiet.

**'Good! Now, I want you all to introduce yourselves to You-chan, Yasuda-jiichan, and Otou-san!' **she says in almost a commanding tone.

They all had three sweatdrops on their heads now as the boys lazily said.

**'Yeeees, Lady Tangerine...' **Jack says to her.

**'Fiiine, Miss Orange...'** Kyo says to her.

**-+Alice Academy+-**

Mikan's vein popped, Saki sweatdropped. She decided to ignore them and threw Jack the translator. **"Put that on, it'll help."** she said to him in an irritated tone, she was obviously annoyed at the mess in her room and how they addressed her before.

He rolled his eyes and put it on. Saki smirked and Kyo remained emotionless.

Mikan took the phone again.

"Heey, minna-chan! Sorry for the waait!"

'I-it's okay, Mikan-chan... -Yasuda'

"I miss you guys!!"

'We miss you too, Mikan-chan, even though it's only been 3 days, -Narumi'

"Hehe, well, I'll introduce all of you to my new friends! But I'm pretty sure you've all met Saki-chan!"

'Yeah! -All'

Mikan grins and tells the two to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Kyo Hijiri.** I'm Jack Lee."**

'N-nice to meet you, Kyo and Jack! -Narumi and Yasuda. That Kyo person has the same last name as me. -Youichi'

"Yup! I'm pretty sure you're his cousin, You-chan! You both act pretty much the same, except.. this guy is more like Nastume, I didn't think he was perverted... but now I think he's kinda perverted... not as bad as Natsume though, and like Natsume he-"

'Mikan-nee. We get it... -Youichi'

"He..hehe..he.. sorry! I got carried away. Anyway, why won't you all get to know eachother better...?"

'Okay! -all'

"Hey! It's me, Saki. I want to say that my alice is Multi-personality, Water, Wind, and Ice!"

'Wow! You have alot of alices, Saki-chan! Well, my alice is Human Inclination Pheromone! -Narumi'

"I have two alices, one of them is the same as the kid with you two, and Nightmare alice. -Kyo"

'Hmph. My name is Youichi! Not kid! And my alice is Ghost Manipulation. -Youichi'

"Hn, -Kyo, **Haha! This is a cool translator! Anyway, my alice is Storm alice.** -Jack"

'You all have interesting alices! But, I can't say my alice out loud here, sorry! But, I want to know what your star-ranks are and what are your abilty-type classes, I'm curious... -Yasuda'

"I'll say it! They're all Special-stars! Cool, eh?? And they're all also in D-D.A, like me! But I'm a Two-star... even though I'll be a Special-start soon too! -Mikan"

'Haha, alright, Mikan-chan! Good luck there! And have you gone training yet? -Yasuda'

"Yup! When we came just came back and heard the phone ringing, good timing, ne? -Mikan"

'Yeah, did you get hurt? -Narumi'

"Nope! But I did trip a few times while I was running... -Mikan,** A few? You tripped every five minutes..!** -all excluding Mikan"

'-sweatdrops- W-well then, becareful Mikan-chan...- Yasuda and Narumi, Tch, yeah, I think Mikan-nee has to lose her habit of being clumsy all the time... -Youichi'

"-sweatdrops- M-mou... you're all being mean to me!! Specially You-chan! ... Uhm.. Otou-san.. how are _they_? -Mikan"

'They're alright, they were a bit down during class, specially since everyone kept on saying that since you were gone it's become so quiet and boring... but after school, when I passed them, they were with Misaki and Tsubasa, they were starting to be themselves again... right, You-chan? -Narumi, Yeah, I even came to Central Town with them, when they passed the Howalong stand, they became all quiet, but soon they were fine again.. -Youichi'

"Ohh! That's good to hear! I hope they will stay the same and not be sad all the time.. -Mikan"

'Yeah, and we all think they will be fine! So don't worry, alright, Mikan-chan? -Narumi'

"Okay... Oh, we have to go to sleep soon, it's past 12:00 already... let's talk again sometime soon again, okay?? -Mikan"

'Alright! We'll call you, or if we don't you can call us back! -Yasuda'

"Hai! I'll try not to be so clumsy! And thanks again! Byebye!- Mikan,** Bye!** -all"

'Bye! -all'

Mikan hang up and sighed happily, "Yaay! I got to talk to them today!" she said as she plopped on the couch.

"They were nice!" Saki said to her with a smile and sat down beside her.

And idea popped up in Mikan's head, she smiled widely, "Ne, ne, neh minna-chan wanna have a Sleepover Party?? And be sugar-high-" her smile disappeared when she remembered she said _those_ things to her friends when they decided to have a Sleepover Party and get sugar-high.

"Mi-chan? Something wrong? It's alright, we can have the Sleepover Party!" Saki said to her with a worried face since Mikan's smile just disappeared.

Mikan broked through her thoughts, "E-eh? Oh, r-right! We can! We can all buy sweets and watch movies, and play pillow fights, and- and.. a fashion show.." tears started coming out of her eyes again, "a-and, play-"

"Sakura-idiot!" Kyo called out to her.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "K-Kyo..? W-what's wrong?"

**"What do you mean what's wrong?"** Jack said to her with a worried face too. (He still has the translator on)

"M-Mi-chan... why are you crying?" Saki asked worriedly.

Mikan looked down, "I-it's just... t-the last time I-I saw all of my friends were when I said _those_ things to them.. when we h-had a S-Sleepover Party t-too..." she started crying more, "I-I.. I w-want to s-see the v-video of when I-I said those th-thing to them..." she ran to her drawer beside her desk and opened the first one, she took out Hotaru videocam and walked back to them with still teary eyes.

"L-let's w-watch it together.. 'kay?" she asked them. They all nodded and took a eat on the couch, Mikan plugged the videocam on her T.V. so they could watch it there. It began to play.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter! It's a bit longer than the other chapters, and I didn't put that much of the rest in this chapter too, but next chapter, I will put more of the rest in Gakuen Alice!  
And.. uh.. the title isn't really that good.. sorry! I couldn't think of any!  
Please review!! :)


	8. After 4 Years

No Turning Back

**Chapter 8-- After 4 Years**

Flashback:  
_"M-Mi-chan... why are you crying?" Saki asked worriedly._

_Mikan looked down, "I-it's just... t-the last time I-I saw all of my friends were when I said_ _those_ _things to them.. when we h-had a S-Sleepover Party t-too..." she started crying more, "I-I.. I w-want to s-see the v-video of when I-I said those th-thing to them..." she ran to her drawer beside her desk and opened the first one, she took out Hotaru videocam and walked back to them with still teary eyes._

_"L-let's w-watch it together.. 'kay?" she asked them. They all nodded and took a seat on the couch, Mikan plugged the videocam on her T.V. so they could watch it there. It began to play.  
_

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Yaaay! There's more than 50 reviews!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!-bows- then -smiles brightly- and I'm so sorry I updated later than I usually do!! My mind kept on going blank when I tried to type!!  
I hope you'll all like this chapter!! :)  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

"Hm... What did Sakura mean by, 'They're all in D.A. class like her' ?" a very confused and worried blonde said out loud, he was in the inventor's room with his bestfriend, and ofcourse the inventor herself, she wouldn't let anyone in her room by themselves.

The raven-haired inventor grunted and said, "Will you be quiet and sit down? It's annoying when people pace around like that."

Ruka quickly stopped and sat down with a frown on his face, "But... they mentioned things like-"

"We know what they said, Ruka. Let's listen to it again and make sure we heard them right." another raven-haired person said with a small grunt.

_sigh_

"Fine.." Ruka gave up.

**Flashback:**

Ruka and Natsume were walking down the hallway and saw Youichi, they were about to talk to him when the gay- _cough-cough-_ Narumi, called out to him. They quicky hid and listened, Narumi never really talked to Youichi, especially since Youichi wouldn't even let him talk to him, but he did, so they were curious.

"You-chan!" Narumi called out as he saw Youichi.

The bestfriends thought Youichi would chase him off with his ghost, but he didn't. Instead, he actually talked to him, "What do you want, Naru?" he asked.

Narumi grinned at him, "Wanna come with me?? We'll-" he was cut off, but they were really wondering why Youichi would come with him.

"Why would I want to come with you anywhere?" Youichi asked with an eyebrow raised.

_"Exactly. Why would he come with you?"_ Natsume and Ruka thought at the same time.

He grinned again and said, "No, no. We'll go call Mikan-chan! You wanna talk to her right??" Youichi smiled brightly.

_"Polka/Sakura? They're gonna talk to her? Better call Imai/Imai-san."_ they thought again.

"Yeah! I wanna talk to Mikan-nee!" Youichi replied.

"Great! Now, come with me! We'll go to Yasuda-chan's office to talk to her!" Narumi said as he held out his hand to Youichi. Who surprisingly took it, even though he stared at it first. And the two walked off.

The two looked at eachother, Natsume nodded at Ruka, who nodded back. Suddenly, a bird came to them, Ruka took out a paper form his pocket, but he didn't have a pen, Natsume took the paper and used his alice to burn letters at the paper(I thought it was pretty cool :D), once he was done, they folded the paper and gave it to the bird. "It's for Imai-san, please look for her and give her that. Thank you!" Ruka said to the bird as it flew out the window.

They nodded at eachother again and ran to the Headmaster's office and tried to listen in to what they were saying, but they coudn't hear anything, luckily, Hotaru finally arrived, she took out three things from her bag and gave Natsume and Ruka one, it looked like the things that doctors use(sorry, I don't know what it's called..), but it had animal earphones(kinda like in the anime) and they put the earphones on and listened to what was happening inside.

**End of Flashback**

Hotaru recorded what they heard from earlier, they were really confused with what they were talking about.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey! It's me, Saki. I want to say that my alice is Multi-personality, Water, Wind, and Ice!"_

_'Wow! You have alot of alices, Saki-chan! Well, my alice is Human Inclination Pheromone! -Narumi'_

_"I have two alices, one of them is the same as the kid with you two, and Nightmare alice. -Kyo"_

_'Hmph. My name is Youichi! Not kid! And my alice is Ghost Manipulation. -Youichi'_

_"Hn, -Kyo, **Haha! This is a cool translator! Anyway, my alice is Storm alice.** -Jack"_

(I put their phone conversation in _Italics_ so it's not as confusing... I hope it helps)

"They have rare, but dangerous alices... I wonder..." thought Hotaru out loud, well, in a whispering voice.

_'You all have interesting alices! But, I can't say my alice out loud here, sorry! But, I want to know what your star-ranks are and what are your abilty-type classes, I'm curious... -Yasuda'_

_"I'll say it! They're all Special-stars! Cool, eh?? And they're all also in D-D.A, like me! But I'm a Two-star... even though I'll be a Special-start soon too! -Mikan"_

_'Haha, alright, Mikan-chan! Good luck there! And have you gone training yet? -Yasuda'_

_"Yup! When we came just came back and heard the phone ringing, good timing, ne? -Mikan"_

_Hotaru's, Ruka's, and Natsume's eyes widened, "W-what?! D-D.A class?! She's in D.A?! Training?! Special-Star?! OMG... IT'S SO CONFUSING!!" Hotaru and Ruka thought, while Natsume thought, "What the hell are they talking about?! Why the hell is she in D.A. class too?! WHY THE HELL IS SHE GOING TRAINING?!" they were deifnitely really confused._

**End of Flashback**

"So.. this means she's in D.A...?" Ruka said out loud, hoping it wasn't true, he really didn't want another friend of his to go to trainings and missions.

Hotaru flinched, "H-hn.. I guess so..." she said sadly.

Natsume punched the wall angrily, "Why?! I was already accepting the fact that she's going to study there! Now she's going on missions there?!" he was really, really pissed, but mostly worried.

"Don't break my room." Hotaru coldly said to him, "I know you're as worried as us, but you don't need to break my room."

"Natsume... she's right.. calm down, alright?" Ruka said to him.

The crimson-eyed boy sat down on a chair with a frown on his face, "Then who're those people?!" he continued, but this time, it's not exactly about Mikan going to D.A, it's now, about her new friends.

"Shut up, will you, Hyuuga? Just calm down. I'm going to know search for them in the Alice Academy's profile." Hotaru said to him as she opened her laptop and began typing.

They stayed silent for more than ten minutes, then Hotaru found something. "Got some things. There aren't that much though." she said emotionlessly.

Ruka and Natsume stood behind her and looked at her laptop. The information was written in English, so Hotaru managed to change them in Japanese to make it easier understand, even though they could.

There was a picture of Saki, Jack, and Kyo.

Name: Saki Ayumu  
Birthday: December 20  
Age: 11  
Alice: Multi-Personality, Water, Ice, and Wind  
Mulity-Personality Alice Stone Color(that's long...): Rainbow colors  
Water Alice Stone Color: Aqua Blue  
Ice Alice Stone Color: Crystal Clear  
Wind Alice color: Light Blue  
Abilty Class: Dangerous Ability  
Star rank: Special-Star  
Alias: Ice Goddess(I thought that's pretty cool, XD)  
Other Info: Always with 'Storm King' in missions and even at school, and sometimes with the 'Grey Wolf' too.

"They don't have that much information on them, but I think I could trust Mikan to this girl..." Hotaru muttered, "She's not ugly either..."

Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped at the last sentence she said.

Name: Jack Lee  
Birthday: October 23  
Age:11  
Alice: Storm  
Storm Alice Color: Light grey or black  
Ability Class: Dangerous Ability  
Star rank: Special Star  
Alias: Storm King  
Other infor: Always with 'Ice Goddess' in both missions and at school, and since they're always together, he's sometimes with the 'Grey Wolf' too.

"Hm... so she's always with that Ice Goddess' girl..." said Natsume, _"Good. He's not gonna come and take Mikan.."_ he thought with a smirk.

Hotaru smirked, "Why? Worried he'll come and take Mikan away?" she teased. Ruka snickered, the both earned a glare from him.

Name: Kyo Hijiri  
Birthday: November 14  
Age: 11  
Alice: Ghost-Manipulation and Nightmare  
Ghost-Manipulation Alice Stone Color: Greyish silver  
Nightmare Alice Stone Color: Black or dark grey  
Ability Class: Dangerous Ability  
Star rank: Special Star  
Alias: Grey Wolf  
Other info: Can be seen in missions with the 'Ice Goddess' and the 'Storm King' and in school, seen with them too.

"This guy is Youichi's cousin? And the one that's like Natsume, neh?" Ruka asked Hotaru, who nodded.

"Hah, yeah. I bet he's going to like her too, just like that idiot, who's about to burn us." she said while pointing a thumb at a jealous Natsume.

"Shut up. Can you search for Mikan now?" he said in an irritated voice.

Ruka raised a eyebrow, "'Mikan'? I thought it was 'Polka'.." he said teasingly.

Natsume glared at him, "And what about you? Aren't you suppose to get jealous too?"

Ruka turn pink and was about to say something when Hotaru cutted in, "Be quiet, I found Mikan's profile. By the way Hyuuga, you just admitted you're jealous."

There was a picture of Mikan.

Name: Mikan Sakura  
Birthday: January 1  
Age:11  
Alice: Nullification, Stealing, and there might be more  
Nullification Alice Stone Color: Mandarin Orange  
Stealing Alice Stone Color: Unknown  
Ability Class: Dangerous Ability/Special Ability  
Star rank: Two Star  
Alias: Unknown  
Other info: Just transferred from Gakuen Alice.

"Stealing alice... so that's why she's in D.A. now... but she might have more alices?" Ruka thought out loud.

Natsume sat down on his chair angrily, "Tch, that baka better be becareful..." he muttered.

Hotaru sighed and closed her laptop, "I'll keep on checking atleast once a week or something... But no one should mention anything to anyone, and Koko might try to read your mind, so do something to him if he tries to say something. Got it?" she glared at the two, who gave a small nod in reply, "Good. And the two of you can keep watch on Youichi, they're going to talk to Mikan again, sometime.." The two nodded again.

**-+Alice Academy+-**

They just finished watching the video, Mikan fell asleep after crying so much just after the part when she yelled at Hotaru. The rest thought it was a good thing she fell asleep so soon, or else she would be crying her eyes out right now. The three looked at Mikan with worried faces. They actually couldn't believe she really said those things, **_"No wonder she didn't want to get close to anyone..."_** they all thought.

**"You think she's gonna be alright?"** Jack asked.

The two nodded. **"We better go back soon, Kyo, can you put Mi-chan on her bed? Jack and I will um.. fix the mess we made in her room..."** Saki said as they all looked at her messy room, there were some books on the floor, her kimonos(haha, they were curious with how it looks like to they made Mikan wear it), snacks, and pillows(they made quite a big mess actually... lol :P).

Kyo nodded and picked up Mikan, bridal-style, and laid her on her queen-sized bed. She looked so peaceful and like and angel when she was sleeping. Kyo blushed and decided to help the other two.

When they finished, they smiled at Mikan, and her now not-so-messy-room then closed the door, they headed to their rooms and said goodnight to eachother before seperating.

**-+4 years later+-**

a/n: Sorry if some of you didn't want me to skip so fast! But I'll mention some things that happened later! Just keep on reading! And sorry again!

_knock knock knock_

Mikan groaned and rolled around her bed, in her Special Star room(Yes, she's now a Special Star), then...

_THUD_

"Ow, owww..." she sat up and rubbed her sore arm and head. Mikan looked at the door lazily and groaned again, someone was knocking on her door again. She sighed and stood up, still a bit sleepy, and walked to the door and opened it. It revealed a very handsome(hot too! ) person, he had silverish hair and deep black eyes. She stared at the person and yawned.

A vein popped on the person's head and he hit Mikan on the head, not too hard though, **"Wake up, Sakura-idiot."** he said in an irritated tone.

Mikan pouted and said to him, **"What a mean way of saying 'good morning', Kyo... You should try to fix that..." **Mikan yawned again, **"Do we have school today..? I don't wanna go if we do..."** she was about to shut the door until a black-haired girl hopped in and shut the door for her, she smiled brightly at Mikan, who was staring at her then Mikan yawned again, **"Yes..? Saki-chan...?"** she said to the girl.

Saki crossed her arms and said, **"Mi-chan! You have to go to school today! We're preparing for the dance tonight! It'll be our last dance here!"** she said in an almost motherly tone while tapping her foot.

Mikan pouted again, **"Eeehh... Reeaaally...? Buuut... I can just go to the dance right...? I don't have to help..."** she began walking towards her bed, then suddenly stopped, her feet were frozen. Mikan turned her head around to see a pouting Saki. She sighed and said, **"Mou... Fine... but don't make me do so many things... 'kay?"**

Saki's face brightened, **"Yay! And don't worry! Now, Mi-chan! Go get changed! Or else we're gonna be late! I'll see you outside the dorm, see ya!"** with that, Saki jumped out the window, Mikan's room was in 5th floor, but they could jump from there without hesitating.

Mikan sighed again, _"Geez... Who made Saki-chan so hyper in the morning... Jack or Kyo...? Kyo... definitely that devil.. he probably gave her chocolate or something sweet so she could make me go to school... grrrr..."_ she thought as she stomped in her huge bathroom. When she came out of her room, she was wearing Alice Academy's High School uniform, her hair was let down, and she was only wearing lip gloss, but she still looked beautiful.

As usual, Kyo was the one who knocked on her door, he had been doing so ever since Mikan came into the Academy, but sometimes, he couldn't because he was away on a mission, or in the hospital, or doing something important for the Academy. Mikan smiled brightly at him, but her aura was deadly, **"GoOd MoRnInG, KyO!"** (I wrote like that because she was suppose to sound uhm.. scary or something like that... -sweatdrops-).

Kyo smirked and patted her on the head, **"guess you figured out I gave Saki a candy so she would wake you up.**" he said.

**"Mou! Don't do that! Good thing you didn't give Jack one too-... wait... d-did you?"** she asked, a bit nervous.

He smirked again, **"You know that I can't give Saki a candy without giving one to Jack too, right?"** Mikan nodded, **"Then... it's a bad day for you, Miss Orange."** he said to her.

Mikan turned red in anger, **"KYOOO! I told you not to call me that!!"** she yelled.

**"Too bad. We better get going, those two are probably making some kind of trouble in front of the dorm..."** he said as he started to walk away.

Mikan gasped and started running, she ran past Kyo and down the stairs and arrived in front of the dorm, without panting or breaking a sweat. She saw Saki and Jack making some kind of mini storm together, since Saki can control wind, ice, and water, she can also make a storm, but Jack can control the storm she makes. Mikan sighed in relief as she saw the two only making a storm the size of them, last time they made a storm the size of their dorm(hehe, that rhymes!) when they became sugar-high. Mikan nullified the storm and the two frowned and looked at her.

**"Mi-chaaan... Why'd you do that?? We were having fun..."** Saki said to her. Behind her was Jack who was nodding.

**"We have to go soon... besides... you're the one who made me go to school today.. so let's go!"** said Mikan with a smile.

**"Hey. Hurry up slow pokes."** Kyo called out, he was already five meters away from them.

Mikan's eyes widened, _"Mou! He still does that! How come I can never sense him passing me!"_ she thought as she ran to catch up with him, followed by Saki and Jack. The four walked together, Mikan and Kyo argued with eachother about... anything, while the other two made a smaller storm than the one Mikan nullified, the storm looked cute, it was a thunder cloud with lightning and rain, it was about 30 cm.

When they arrived at their school, many people surrounded them, both boys and girls, they became popular, well... more popular than before, not only that, they also became closer to eachother, so most of the time, they're all together. Some people would never see them seperated.

**"KYOOO!! PLEASE MARRY ME!!"**

**"No! ME!! Marry me!"**

**"MIKAN! GO OUT WITH MEEE!"**

**"I love you, MIKAAAN!! MARRY ME!!"**

**"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, JAAACK!"**

**"NOOO! GO OUT WITH _ME_!!"**

**"Saaaki!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!"**

**"GO OUT WITH ME!! I love you, SAKI!!"**

Fanboys and fangirls yelled, much to the four's annoyance. But they were just cold to them, not even smiling at them. They all ignored them and walked to their class, where people were still screaming and this time, asking them to go to the dance with them. **"No! SHUT UP!"** Mikan and Kyo yelled at the same time. While Saki and Jack used the storm to chase the people away.

First reason why they became more famous than before... Mikan and Saki became way more beautiful than before, their curves were in the right places, one word to actually describe them... hot... as guys would like to call them(sorry... I'm not really good at describing how people look like...). And the same with Kyo and Jack, they are perfectly built, toned skin, and the same word as the other two...(I don't really like using the word 'hot' too much...). Second reason, when they smile, it would make mostly everyone blush, have a nose bleed, then faint. Third reason they can be nice to you and help you. Fourth reason, because they're... COOL!

**-+Explanation of What Happened During Four Years in Alice Academy+-**

Mikan became a Three-Star after she succeeded her first mission, which was a month after she came into the Academy. The four people(Saki, Jack, Kyo, and Mikan) became really close, as I said before. They wouldn't really smile at any person instead of eachother, Mikan can only be herself with them. Oh, and since Mikan became a Special-Star, she moved in the same floor as the rest, the floor was called Special Floor, since only Special-Stars get to use the floor.

Her other alice is Copy alice(I'm pretty sure most of you know what this alice does... and I would've added Erase too, but I really like copy, so I only put copy... :D), she found out after half a year in America, she copied all her friends' alices, but ofcourse, they let her. She would only use her Steal alice on missions, when can steal the AAO's alices, but she didn't steal all of their alices.

The last gift, from Serina-sensei, was a mask, it was a half-mask. It was white with light pink Sakura petals as deisgns, land light blue glitters, she only wears it when she goes to missions, sometimes in some dances, it was a pretty mask, it could also stop Mind-Reading Alice users to read your mind, and also dream or nightmare alices, like Kyo's alices don't work when you have it on.

Not only did Mikan became beautiful too, she also became really smart, her IQ is over 200, and she also became really strong, she could beat Mr. Hector(their D.A. teacher if anyone forgot...), Kyo, Jack, and Saki, but she would never hurt them, only her enemies.

Mikan also figured out that Jack likes Saki and Saki likes him back, she tried to get them together many times but failed, they were both really stubborn. But she still didn't figure out who Kyo likes... she definitely still was dense, about things concerning her that is...

But... since her training is done... she will come back to Gakuen Alice soon, what will happen now??

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Please wait for the next chapter!!  
And I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner!! . Please don't hurt me!  
And... I hope you liked this chapter! XD

* * *

**:Please Read:**

And um, can you all please vote which fic I should write first!  
Here:

Untitled  
(I don't have a title for this one yet!)

Summary:  
_Sakura Mikan, a sweet, innocent, beautiful, friendly, yet... she's also quite dense and can be really scary when's angry or when she snaps... but, she's also very lonely... Her mom had to leave her just before she turned a year old and her father died before she was born, she lived with her grandfather, and now... he's seperated from her... by the AAO! She's trained by them, but someone saves her and brings her to Gakuen Alice, where she meets the gang... But the AAO will do anything to get her back to them... What will happen now?_

Cherry Picking

Summary:

_Sakura Mikan, a 16 year-old, is well-known for her beauty, intelligence, and wealth, but she is also athletic and kind, mostly... she is what most people would call a perfect person. But, the only thing is, she doesn't have a boyfriend! Her father sets her up with many people and then one day, her father sets her up with a family friend's son. He and Mikan knew eachother and they seem to not like eachother... or do they? Who's the guy??_

So please vote, I don't know which fic I should write first! And I want to say that 'Cherry Picking' is obviously NxM and 'Untitled' is too, but in 'Untitled' there will be some people who will come in between Natsume and Mikan, and in 'Cherry Picking' no one is really going to come in between them, but 'Cherry Picking' will be a shorter fic, maybe less than 10 or 15 chapters, and 'Untitled' is going to be longer! So please choose! Thank you!

And don't worry... I won't stop 'No Turning Back' !!

And uhm.. Please Review!!


	9. We're Here!

No Turning Back

****

Chapter 9-- We're here!

Flashback:  
_Not only did Mikan became beautiful too, she also became really smart, her IQ is over 200, and she also became really strong, she could beat Mr. Hector(their D.A. teacher if anyone forgot...), Kyo, Jack, and Saki, but she would never hurt them, only her enemies._

_Mikan also figured out that Jack likes Saki and Saki likes him back, she tried to get them together many times but failed, they were both really stubborn. But she still didn't figure out who Kyo likes... she definitely still was dense, about things concerning her that is..._

_But... since her training is done... she will come back to Gakuen Alice soon, what will happen now??_

****

-+-+-+-+-+-

Hello minna-saaan! Here's chapter 9!! I hope u all like this chappie!  
Btw.. thanks for all those who reviewed and voted!! And... "Untitled" won! Sorry for the people who voted for "Cherry Picking", and "Untitled" will come out maybe in a week or two, or maybe even sooner!!  
So please wait for it! But don't worry, "Cherry Picking" will come out too, but later!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. :)

****

-+-+-+-

"Ne... ne, neh..."

"..."

__

poke poke poke

**"Neeeh... neh... neh..."**

-pokes more-__

vein pop

**"..."**

__

pouts

**"Mou!! Mi-chaaan!!"** Saki yelled as she hugged the annoyed Mikan tightly.

**"Saki-chan! S-stop it!! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep??" **Mikan said to the very hyper Saki, while trying to get Saki off her.

Saki pouted, **"Demo(butand yes, she's used 'demo' a japanese word while speaking english)... You need to help too... pleeaaase...!"** she begged with her very, very cute puppy dog eyes, that no one could ever resist, and that's not her best puppy dog eyes, she has better ones.

Mikan looked at her, they stared at eachother for a minute. Mikan sighed in defeat,** "Mou! Saki-chan's unfair! You know that I can't resist that!"** she exclaimed. Saki let go of her and grinned. She gave her a 'V' sign.

"**Heheh, that's what ya get!!"** she stuck her tongue out and dragged Mikan to the school's dance hall.

That's where their dances or really big indoor activities are held. They are currently preparing for the big dance tonight, so there are no classes. And if some of you are wondering where Kyo and Jack are, Jack is bugging Kyo to help with the preparations too, they are at the place where there are lots of trees and where Mikan told Kyo about Natsume and the others.

__

BAM BAM

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the entrances, on the first entrance stood Saki with an annoyed looking Mikan, and on the second entrance stood Jack and a pissed looking Kyo."**Haha! I beat you, Jack!"**

Saki yelled.

Jack smirked and shook his head, **"No! I beat _you_!"** he said.

**"No! I beat _you_! You _didn't_ beat _me_!"**

Saki yelled again.

**"Yes I did!"** Jack yells back.

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

And the two continued on arguing while Mikan and Kyo walked in the hall, and everybody else continued on what they were doing. Mikan asked a random person if she could help with something, the person(apparently a guy) blushed and nodded. He told her that someone needed help with the cakes or decorations. Mikan decided to help with the cakes and Kyo helped with the decorations. While the other two were finally stopped by someone and had to help too.

It's 10:00 am right now, and then they almost finished preparing the decorations right before lunch, and the food for the dance weren't done yet either, so everyone took turns eaiting lunch and then switching places with the people who didn't eat lunch yet. The decorations finished at somewhere between 1:30 and 2:00 pm (the hall was really huge...O.o), and the food were done at 3:30-4:00. Then, the rest of the time were spent by getting reasy for the dance. The dance starts at 7:30 and ends at sometime between 10:30 or 11:30 pm.

Saki, Mikan, Kyo, and Jack decided to go to Central Town(they also have Central Town...) and buy their clothes for the dance. When they arrived, they immediately ran around the town, well... Mikan and Kyo were dragged around by the still hyper Saki and Jack. Saki and Mikan stopped in a store called, **"Beauty Boutique" **or** "B.B."** it was a famous store for girls. While the other two kept on running around the town.

After an hour of browsing through which dresses they would pick, they finally found the perfect dresses, unknown to them that the boys were already done. When they came out they already bought their dresses and found the boys outside the store, sitting on a bench**."Hey! You guys! Wanna grab something to drink?"** Saki asked, but it had been pretty tiring running around Central Town and changing.

Jack snickered,** "Hahaha! Shouldn't we be the ones saying that? It sounded like you two are picking us up!"** he laughed.

Saki grunted and hit him on the head with her bag**, "Be quiet! We're just tired!" **she said as she started walking away.

Mikan giggled and followed Saki, then Kyo and a frowing Jack at the end."**What kind of clothes did you guys buy?" **Mikan asked curiously.

Kyo smirked,** "You'll know later, so don't ask."** he said to her.

Mikan pouted and muttered, **"Fine..."**

They came in a cafe they usually go to when they go to Central Town and ordered drinks or desserts. Mikan wanted Strawberry Shake, Kyo wanted Iced Tea, Saki wanted Chocolate Mint Shake, and Jack wanted Root Beer. They talked about many different things from hair to what was their favorite flowers. Then, soon it was almost 6:00, so they decided to go home and get ready for the dance.

The bus ride takes about 5-10 minutes, so when they got back it was already 6:00. Mikan and Saki went to Saki's room to get themselves ready and Jack and Kyo went to Jack's room to get ready too. Saki's and Jack's rooms were right in front of eachother, beside Jack's was Kyo's and in front of Kyo's room was Mikan's.

**-+Fast Forward-- At the Dance, 7:30+-**

(sorry, too lazy to type... you'll know how they look like though...)

It's already time for the dance, almost everyone was in the dance hall. The hall was decorated with red, white, and gold ribbons, there were colorful lights everywhere, and there were three tables for the food. (I'm really sorry! I'm really bad at describing things, but I'll try my best) It was also semi-dark so the lights would look better.

They were waiting for four certain people to arrive... it was pretty quiet... and they heard the door creaking, they all quickly turned to the entrance and they were wide-eyed and some gasped. The people they were waiting for finally arrived.

Saki walked in and smiled at them, most of them blushed, she was wearing a light pink High-low gown(A high-low gown is hemmed long in the back either at the ankles or to the floor and just above the knees in the front), she was holding a cute pink purse, she had black butterfly earrings(actually alice-limiters), and silver bracelets, her beautiful black hair was half tied up in a bun and half left down, she was wearing white 3-inch high-heels, and she was also only wearing lip gloss and a bit of mascara, she still looked very beautiful.

Next to her was Jack, he was wearing a grey tux, well.. without the jacket(I don't know if it has a name..), his shirt wasn't tucked in and his tie was loose, the first buttons of his shirt were undone, and his hair was messy too. He didn't really look like he was wearing a tux, but he still looked handsome! He gave them his usual half-smile half-smirk, which made the girls shriek and blush.

Kyo was also wearing his tux, a black one, and it was worn messily too. He was wearing his jacket, but was loose, and his tie was also worn loose, and the first buttons of his shirt was undone, like Jack's. Kyo's hair was also messy, like always. He also looked very handsome and had his usual emotionless face on. Even though he didn't do anything the girls still shrieked in delight.

And last but not least, Mikan. She had her hair up in a bun, with the pink ribbon from Yasuda(the alice-limiter) but some hair was left down on the sides, she too was also wearing only lip gloss and mascara. Mikan was also holding a a cute purse, but it was black. She was wearing a black Tea-Length gown(A tea-length dress is a gown that is hemmed to end just below the knee), and grey 4 inch high-heels. Mikan looked very beautiful too, she gave them a small smile and mostly everyone blushed, it was rare for Mikan to smile at them, even if it's only a small smile.

After 1 more minute of staring at the four, everyone, who didn't have anyone to dance with, gathered around them and asked if they would want to dance with them, and as predicted, they said no.

The four walked to an empty table with chairs around it and sat there."**Mi-chan... I can't believe we're going tomorrow..."**

Saki said while watching people dance.

Mikan sighed and nodded,** "Yeah... But how come you're coming with me...?"**

Saki shrugged,** "'dunno... but atleast you won't be going away alone!"**

Mikan smiled,** "That's true... That's why I'm pretty happy... but I don't want to come back, but I do. I don't want to leave these two too..."** she pointed her thumb at Jack and Kyo.

Saki nodded, **"So... we should spend our last hours here and have fun!" she stood up and whispered something to Mikan, who slightly blushed, "C'mon, Mi-chan! We can do it!"** Saki walked over to Jack and pulled his arm and walked away to the dance floor. The two seemed to blush and talk for a while then Jack gave her a stiff nod and they started dancing. "**Hahah! They're finally dancing together! Everytime I try to put those two together they would always blush and walk away!"** Mikan said happily.

**"Hn.."** Kyo replied with a very small smile on his lips.

Mikan suddenly blushed when Saki motioned her to dance too, she knew what Saki meant, and it meant "come and dance too! Bring Kyo with you too!". She walked over to Kyo and pulled his arm too, but he pulled back."**Do you want something, Miss Orange?"** he asked.

Mikan pouted and said to him,** "D-don't call me that! And... yes... L-let's dance too! I-it'll be my last d-dance night here so... I want to dance with someone!"**

Kyo seemed to blush a bit, he was pretty happy it was pretty dark,** "W-why didn't you accept the offers from those other guys then?"**

"C-cuz I don't know them! And besides... y-you're Kyo!" she said.

"Why aren't you speaking in English anymore?" he smirked.

She puffed her face, "Mou!! Fine! Then we won't dance!" she said as she turned around childishly.

"Hmm... alright then, let's go dance." Kyo stood up and dragged her.

Mikan smiled at him and they started dancing too.

It was already 11:00, Mikan danced with Kyo 3 times, with Saki(because the boys took a break) 2 times, and 1 times with Jack. Saki danced with Jack 3 times, with Mikan 2 times, and 1 times Kyo(Kyo and Jack didn't dance together... it would be so wierd if they did...O.O). Right now, they were all eating desserts and resting, after they finished their desserts, they dance the last dance. Saki with Jack, and Mikan with Kyo. After that, they took a drink and went back to their dorm.

"That was fun!" Mikan said out loud. They are now in their dorm, all in Mikan's room just talking.

Saki nodded, "Yeah! I hope we could do it again sometime..."

"Yeah... I'll miss those two...""Uh-huh! And I wanted to thank them for dancing with us... but they're sleeping already!" Saki said.

Mikan nodded, "Saki-chan, you finished packing too right?" she asked.

Saki nodded again, "Yup! You too, right?"

"Yeah."

The two yawned at the same time and giggled, "I guess we should sleep now too."

Mikan nodded and smiled, "You can use the bathroom first, Saki-chan." Mikan said to Saki."'kay then."

Saki smiled back at Mikan and went into the bathroom.

While Saki was in the bathroom, Mikan's smiling face turned to a frowning face. She walked to her drawer and took out Hotaru's videocam(yes, she still has it). Mikan definitely wasn't ready to face her friends yet. She put the videocam in her bag and waited for Saki to come out.

When Saki finally came out, holding a towel in her hand, after a couple more minutes, she smiled at Mikan, and Mikan smiled back, "You can use it now, Mi-chan.." she said.

Mikan nodded and walked in the bathroom.

(The three of them decided to have one last sleepover together, and they always have one alteast one or twice a month. And they are all already changed into their sleeping clothes...)

After a few more minutes, Mikan came out. She looked fine, just like when before Saki came in the bathroom. She smiled at she saw the three of them already sleeping peacefully, even though she knows that Saki was still bothered by what she did. Mikan took out her sleeping bag and laid it beside Saki's, she closed the lights and left on lamp open before going to sleep.

**-+Fast Forward.. again... Morning+-**

**"Wake uup! Saki! Mikan!"** a boy said as he shook two people.

**"Uwaa... Shut up..."**

Saki kicked the person on the stomach and tried to sleep again.

**"O-owww... What the heck... Saki..."** the boy continued to shake the girl awake. An idea popped up and he smirked, he leaned in closer to her face and whispered something.

Saki immediately turned red and shot up, which caused her to hit her head with the boy,** "Ow!"** they exclaimed as they rubbed their sore foreheads and looked at eachother. Saki blushed more and glared at him, **"J-Jack?! W-why?! Aaargh...!"** she exclaimed angrily as she stood up and ran to get the boy, who turned out to be Jack.** "I-I told you never, NEVER to bring up that topic! Or even say that!!"** she yelled.

Mikan blinked and yawned, she sat up and looked around, she saw Saki chasing and yelling at Jack angrily, **"What's with the commotion... it's only 6:30 am..."** she streched her arms.

Saki turned beet red and shook her head,** "N-nothing! Jack... he-he just played some kind of prank on me to wake me up!"** she yelled as she finally caught him and hit him on the head.

Mikan blinked again and stood up, **"Oh.. alright... Then I'll go use the bathroom first- No wait! Something's happening today! I-I can't seem to remember..."** Mikan closed her eyes to think.

Saki's eyes widened too, "Oh yeah! But... aren't we... umm..." seems like she forgot too.

Jack sweatdropped,** "Idiots... today is the day when the two of you are leaving..."** he said with a small frown.

Mikan and Saki remembered now, "Oh right! And we're leaving at... 7:00!! We only have 30 minutes to get ready! Let's hurry! Saki-chan!" she exclaimed as she ran around her room grabbing her clothes.

Saki did the same. And after 15 minutes, they were changed. They wore their mission clothes, Mikan wore her kimono, it was black and red, with some white and it was just above her knee, her mask, alice limiters on her arm and neck(not that many...) her hair was left down. Saki wore her loose white pants and light blue shirt with a sliver butterfly on it, her mask and also alice-limiters. They smiled at eachother and high-fived. Now to get their things downstairs. (Their shoes were kinda like the shoes from 'Naruto' like Sakura's)

Mikan has two luggages for her clothes, and two bags for her extra things, and Saki has the same.

"Uhm... I'm pretty sure Kyo hasn't said anything to me yet, today... so... where is he?" Mikan asked and looked at Jack.

Jack paused for a moment, **"I think he's outside right now, probably in the limo with Mr.Billy..."** he said.

Mikan and Saki had an 'O' face. **"Hey! We only have five minutes left before we leave! Let's go downstairs already!"** Jack said.

Saki nodded, "Yeah, let's go now, ne, Mi-chan?" she asked Mikan.

"Alright! I can't believe I'm going back already! It's been four, FOUR years!!" Mikan exclaimed.

The other two nodded and smiled. They left the room after Saki and Mikan looked at it for one last time. The three decided to jump out a window instead so they would get down faster. When they reached the ground, they found a black white limo waiting for them, there were people in black suits who put their things at the back of the limo, and inside were Mr.Billy, Kyo, and the driver.

"Ohayo, Kyo!" Mikan greeted,** "Good morning, Mr.Billy!"**

**"G'morning, Mikan!"** Mr. Billy greeted back.

Kyo looked out the window and muttered,** "Mornin'..."**

Mikan grinned. Saki greeted them and they greeted back too.

**"So.. um, Mr.Billy, why is Saki-chan coming with me to Japan?"** Mikan asked curiously.

Mr.Billy grinned,** "You'll both know after a month there."** he said.

Saki and Mikan looked at eachother and shrugged. Then, the limo took off.

**-+At the Airport+-**

**"Hey.. uhm, Saki!"** Jack pulled her behind some kind of wall, while the rest continued to walk. His face slightly blushing.

Saki blushed, "Y-yeah?" she asked.

Jack started blushing more, "I-I.. I like you..." he said(Yes in Japanese, so it's 'daisuki' I think.. if I'm wrong, someone please correct me, he can now understand Japanese without the translator, and he can only say some words).

Saki turned beet red, she looked at her feet, "A-ah... t-thanks... I-I l-like you too..." she stuttered.

Jack's face brightened, he grinned and picked her up on her waist and spun her around, not caring if other people would see,** "Yay!! I love you!"** he repeated.

What he did made Saki blush alot more, "J-Jack! P-put me down! I-it's embarassing..." she said.

He put her down, his face clearly showed that he was really, really happy, **"S-Saki.. will you be my girlfriend...?"** he asked, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks,** "Y-yes! I'd l-love to!"** she said as she hugged him tightly.

Jack smiled and wiped her tears before hugging her back. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.(Sorry... it might be cheesy...) The two smiled at eachother and hugged again.

While they were hugging, let's go with Mikan and Kyo.

Mr.Billy already said good bye to them in the limo, so he didn't go outside.

"Mikan.." Kyo called Mikan.

Mikan quickly turned around and looked at Kyo, it was the first time he called her by her first name, "K-Kyo? What's the matter?" she asked.

He was about to say something but was cut off when they saw Saki and Jack coming, they were holding hands and were blushing. Kyo took off his mask(remember, his mask is a full mask) and quickly gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned around.

Mikan blushed, she knew what it meant, now, she finally knows who Kyo likes. She smiled at him, "Ne, Kyo..." she said.

Kyo turned around and was surprised when Mikan hugged him, "Thank you..." she said.

He blushed, "Hn.."

Jack and Saki stared at the two, and both gave wolf whistles.

The two quickly seperated and blushed. "W-what about you two? You both finally confessed!" Mikan said to them.

They blushed, Kyo smirked.

"Hey, Mi-chan, we gotta go now... the plane might leave.." Saki said, still pink.

Mikan nodded, she gave Jack a hug too, and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep the other guys away from Saki-chan..." she stuck out her tongue, Jack blushed.

**"T-then.. please do..." **he mumbled.

Saki and Kyo raised their eyebrows. Saki hugged Kyo too and whispered the same thing as Mikan, "Hehe, I'll keep guys away from Mi-chan for you." she said.

Kyo blushed too, "S-sure..." he looked away.

Saki then turned to Jack and hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you so much... last time we were seperated(you'll all know later) it was so boring and lonely..." she mumbled in his ear, "I love you..."

Jack nodded and hugged her back. The two kissed again then hugged eachother tightly.

Mikan smiled at the two then turned to Kyo, she hugged him and said, "Thanks for everything... We'll call you two everyday if we can..." she said as she took off his mask and pecked him on the cheek, before putting it back on, "Now we're even!" she said with a grin.

Kyo smirked, "You better do. You two should leave now, the plane's gonna leave you." he said.

Mikan and Saki nodded, "Then we'll go now, byebye!" they said at the same time, "Oh wait! Here!" Mikan threw each of them a small box, "From the two of us!"

**"Thanks, take care you two!"** Jack said.

**"Hn, thanks. Bye." **Kyo added.

The two smiled at them before walking off,** "Byebye! We'll miss you!"** they waved at them as they disappeared.

"Hey, Saki... how long did you know Jack?" Mikan asked as the two entered the private Alice Academy plane.

**"Welcome, Miss Sakura, Miss Ayumu!"** the plane attendants greeted. The two gave them a nod at them and walked to their seats.

"Hm.. I've known him since before we entered school, our parents were friends... so.. I've known him for 12 or 13 years... I think.. then.. when were grade 1, he was brought to Alice Academy... then.. when I was at grade 4... I was then brought to Alice Academy too..." Saki explained while putting a finger on her chin.

Mikan stared at her, "Wow.. that's a long time... so you've known him for almost your whole life?? When did you start liking him?" she asked curiously, she had a glint in her eyes, even though her mask was covering it.

Saki blushed, w-when we were in grade 4... I've really liked him for a long time..." she said.

"Really?? So.. I wonder when he started liking you too... Let's ask him when we get to Gakuen Alice, let's call them!" Mikan said excitedly.

Saki nodded and smiled at Mikan, "Yeah..."

**-+Skip's to When they Arrive in Gakuen Alice+- **(sorry if anyone didn't want me to skip...)

"We're here, Sakura-sama, Ayumu-sama." the driver opened the limo's door and revealed Gakuen Alice's humongous(I think I spelled it wrong...) gates.

"We're finally here now, Saki-chan..." Mikan sighed as she looked at the same gates she gawked at when she first saw Gakuen Alice.

"Yeah... Let's go, shall we?" Saki asked.

"Yeah! We can't turn back anymore anyway!" Mikan agreed, the two walked towards the gates.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Yes! It's done, minna! They're at Gakuen Alice! It's a pretty long chapter! I tried to put mostly everything in one chapter! And I did it! I hope you all like it!! XD  
And... I might update slower, since school is starting soon and I have to do things!! So sorry if I don't update as quickly at before!  
Please review!! :)


	10. NOT a chapter, CHARARCTER PROFILES

No Turning Back

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Sorry, this only their profiles, but I'll try to update as soon as I can! And.. I hope this might help if some of you might get confused about them, and feel free to ask me if you do get confused! :) I'm not gonna put the teachers btw... but you have a question about them, you can ask me! :)  
I found of of these info from wikipedia if some people are wondering, and I made up some of them since I didn't find anything about it :D  
And... if you _wanna know_ the COUPLES or PAIRS, I'm gonna mention them at the **bottom**!! XD  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

-+-Character Profiles-+-

-+**Mikan Sakura**+-

**Alias:** Hell's Princess**  
Hair Color**: honey brown  
**Eye Color**: hazel brown  
**Age**: 15  
**Birthday**: January 1  
**Alice(s)**: Nullification, Steal, Copy  
**Alice Stone Color(s):** Nullification: mandarin orange , Steal: ? , Copy: ?  
**Ability Class:** Special/Dangerous Ability  
**Star Rank:** Special Star  
**Sibling(s):** none

-+**Natsume Hyuuga**+-

**Alias:** Black Cat/Kuro Neko**  
Hair Color**: raven  
**Eye Color:** crimson  
**Age**: 15-16  
**Birthday**: November 27  
**Alice(s):** Fire  
**Alice Stone Color(s):** Fire: red  
**Ability Class**: Dangerous Ability  
**Star Rank:** Special Star  
**Sibling(s)**: Aoi Hyuuga

-+**Hotaru Imai**+-

**Hair Color**: raven  
**Eye Color**: purple  
**Age:** 15-16  
**Birthday:** October 25  
**Alice(s)**: Invention  
**Alice Stone Color(s)**: Invention: purple  
**Ability Class:** Technical Ability  
**Star Rank**: Special Star  
**Sibling(s)**: Subaru Imai

-+**Ruka Nogi**+-

**Hair Color:** blonde  
**Eye Color**: aqua blue  
**Age**: 15-16  
**Birthday:** March 16  
**Alice(s):** Animal-Pheromone  
**Alice Stone Color(s)**: Animal-Pheromone: milky white  
**Ability Class**: Somatic Ability  
**Star Rank:** Special Star  
**Sibling(s)**: none

-+**Sumire Shouda**+-

**Hair Color:** green**  
Eye Color:** dark green**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** May 31**  
Alice(s):** Cat-Dog Predisposition**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Cat-Dog Predisposition: green**  
Ability Class:** Somatic Ability**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** none (I know most of you know she actually has a brother... but in this fic, she doesn't, k?)

-+**Kokoro Yome**+-

**Hair Color:** dirty blonde**  
Eye Color:** brown**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** March 18**  
Alice(s):** Mind-Reading**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Mind-Reading: light yellow**  
Ability Class:** Latent Ability**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+**Yuu Tobita**+-

**Hair Color:** dirty blonde**  
Eye Color:** emerald green**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** June 14**  
Alice(s):** Illusion**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Illusion: emerald/jade green**  
Ability Class:** Latent Ability**  
Star Rank:** Triple Star**  
Sibling(s):** 1 younger brother, Suki Tobita(made it up and I won't mention him in the fic), age 6

-+**Anna Umenomiya**

**Hair Color:** light pink**  
Eye Color:** light blue(?)**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** March 3**  
Alice(s):** Cooking**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Cooking: pink**  
Ability Class:** Technical Ability**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** 1 older sister, Enna Umenomiya(made it up..), age 17(I won't mention her in the fic btw...)

-+**Nonoko Osagawara**+-

**Hair Color:** navy blue**  
Eye Color:** blue(?)**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** September 26**  
Alice(s):** Chemistry**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Chemistry: light pink**  
Ability Class:** Technical Ability**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+**Kitsuneme**+-

**Hair Color:** dirty blone**  
Eye Color:** ?**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday:** April 7(I made it up, I don't know his real birthday...)**  
Alice(s):** Flying**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Flying: yellow'ish white**  
Ability Class:** Latent Ability**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+**Youichi Hijiri**+-

**Alias:** none, but called 'Little Kitty'(lol, hahaha) by Persona**  
Hair Color:** silver'ish grey**  
Eye Color:** emerald green**  
Age:** 7, and transforms into 17 then back to 7(he still becomes ten years older)**  
Birthday:** October 1(I made it up...)**  
Alice(s):** Ghost-Manipulation**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Ghost Manipulation: silver'ish grey**  
Ability Class:** Dangerous Ability**  
Star Rank:** Triple Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+**Tsubasa Andou**+-

**Alias:** Shadow Prince(lol, made it up... :P)**  
Hair Color**: midnight blue  
**Eye Color:** light blue(?)  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** July 15  
**Alice(s):** Shadow-Manipulation  
**Alice Stone Color(s):** Shadow-Manipulation: blue  
**Ability Class:** Special/Dangerous Ability  
**Star Rank:** Triple Star  
**Sibling(s):** none

-+**Misaki Harada**+-

**Hair Color:** Pink  
**Eye Color:** brown(?)  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** June 14  
**Alice(s):** Doppleganger  
**Alice Stone Color(s):** Doppleganger: pink'ish white  
**Ability Class:** Special Ability  
**Star Rank:** Triple Star  
**Sibling(s):** none

-+**Nobara Ibaragi**+-

**Alias:** Ice Princess/Koori Hime**  
Hair Color:** light blonde(?)  
**Eye Color:** light blue(?)**  
Age:** 17**  
Birthday:** January 14(made it up)**  
Alice(s):** Ice, Multiple-Personality**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Ice: white'ish silver , Multiple-Personality: ?  
**Ability Class:** Dangerous Ability**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+**Sakurano Shuichi**+-

**Alice(s):** Instant Teleportation, Wish/Prayer, Intuition**  
Age:** 22**  
Other info:** Graduated earlier at age 20 and became a teacher in Gakuen Alice.

-+**Subaru Imai**+-

**Alice(s):** Healing, Tranferring Feeling of Pain  
**Age:** 22**  
Sibling(s):** Hotaru Imai**  
Other info:** Graduated earlier with Sakurano and became a doctor at Gakuen Alice.

-+**Tonouchi Akira**+-

**Alice(s):** Amplification**  
Age:** 22**  
Other info:** Just graduated from Gakuen Alice and decided to be some kind of helper in the Academy. (I didn't say much about these three cuz they might not appear that much, not sure yet...)

-+**Aoi Hyuuga**+-

**Alias**: none**  
Hair Color:** raven**  
Eye Color:** crimson**  
Age:** 13**  
Birthday:** ??**  
Alice(s):** Fire**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Fire: red'ish orange**  
Ability Class:** Dangerous Ability**  
Star Rank:** Triple Star**  
Sibling(s):** Natsume Hyuuga**  
Other info:** She will appear in the later chapters. Rescued from the AAO by Mikan. (she has her memory and she can see)

-+**Luna Koizumi+-**  
(I didn't want to write about her... but... I did... Dx)

**Hair Color:** blonde'ish(?)**  
Eye Color:** ?**  
Age:** 16**  
Birthday:** February 31(??)**  
Alice(s):** Soul-Sucking**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** BLACK(:P)**  
Ability Class:** Somatic Ability (I think she should be in Dangerous Ability though... whatever...)**  
Star Rank:** Double Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+OOC Characters+-

-+**Kyo Hijiri**+-

**Alias:** Grey Wolf**  
Hair Color:** silver'ish grey**  
Eye Color:** black**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** December**  
Alice(s):** Ghost-Manipulation, Nightmare**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Ghost-Manipulation: grey'ish silver with tints of black , Nightmare: dark'ish grey with tints of white**  
Ability Class:** Dangerous Ability**  
Star Rank:** Special Star**  
Sibling(s):** none

-+**Saki Ayumu**+-

**Alias:** Ice Goddess**  
Hair Color:** Black**  
Eye Color:** dark brown**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday:** December 20**  
Alice(s):** Water, Ice, Wind, Multiple-Personality**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Water: aqua blue with tints of white , Ice: silver'ish white , Wind: grey with tints of white**  
Ability Class:** Dangerous Ability**  
Star Rank:** Special Star**  
Sibling(s):** 1 older sister; Shinohara Ayumu(I'm not gonna put her in the profile but I'll say that she has the same alice as Saki and that she's 2 years older and she's in Alice Academy too)**  
**

-+**Jack Lee**+-

**Alias:** Storm King**  
Hair Color:** black with brown highlights**  
Eye Color:** brown**  
Age:** 15-16**  
Birthday:** October 23**  
Alice(s):** Storm**  
Alice Stone Color(s):** Storm: grey with tints of black**  
Ability Class:** Dangerous Ability**  
Star Rank:** Special Star**  
Sibling(s):** 2 older sisters; Kathy and Kim Lee. 1 older brother; Max Lee(I won't put them in the profile but I'll say their alices, Kathy's is Water, Kim's is Plant, and Max's is Earth, they're all in Alice Academy. Kathy is a friend of Shinohara)

**-+Couples/Pairs+-**

NatsumexMikan  
NatsumexLuna (bleh... DX)  
KyoxMikan  
RukaxHotaru(you'll all know later... sorry for those who wanted RukaxMikan...)  
JackxSaki  
KokoxSumire(yes, I like Koko and Sumire together... sorry to the people who liked Koko with someone else!)  
YuuxNonoko  
KitsunemexAnna  
TsubasaxMisaki

**-+-+-+-**

I'm really sorry if I disappointed people with the pairs, and I might have forgotten some pairs!! I'm really sorry!  
Thank you! :)


	11. We Don't Know You

No Turning Back

**Chapter 10-- We don't know you**

Flashback:  
_"We're here, Sakura-sama, Ayumu-sama." the driver opened the limo's door and revealed Gakuen Alice's gates._

"We're finally here now, Saki-chan..." Mikan sighed as she looked at the same gates she gawked at when she first saw Gakuen Alice.

"Yeah... Let's go, shall we?" Saki asked.

"Yeah! We can't turn back anymore anyway!" Mikan agreed, the two walked towards the gate.

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Here's chapter 10!! Hope it's good!!  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! XD  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

"Class!!" Narumi called out to his class. No one listened to him. He pouted and an idea popped up, "If you all don't be quiet I'll use my alice on all of you!" he threatened. Everyone became silent, except for a few moaning from a couple who was still making out(ick... :p) and hammering sounds from and inventor, but he was glad it wasn't as loud as before.

"Okay! I want to introduce all of you to two new students! Please be nice to them!" Narumi announced, some groaned, they didn't want new students, cuz the last person who came was a slut and a b--.

"None of those! I'm sure you'll all like the new students, they're both nice! Well, here they are!" Narumi opened the door and revealed two beautiful girls in a bit different uniforms.

The two walked in front of the class and looked at everyone. "Mi-chan... these are your old friends, right?" Saki whispered to Mikan, who was beside her, and yes, they are the new students ofcourse.

Mikan nodded, she was still a bit nervous to face her friends, and it seems like they didn't know it was her, and she was glad about it.

It became awkwardly quiet. They heard some moans and quickly found the source of it. Mikan froze. Saki quickly noticed and looked at where she was looking at, her eyes widened, there was a girl... making out with... a raven-haired boy, she knew who it was, from the pictures in Mikan's album. Mikan started to tremble in shock and anger. Saki looked at her worriedly and glared at the boy and the girl.

Everyone noticed this and looked back at the making out couple.

Saki threw them an ice dagger, but it melted. She wasn't surprised, the boy had fire alice, and yes, the boy was Natsume. But she didn't know who the girl was, she didn't see the girl in any pictures.

"Ah!! I lost my alice! Sensei! My alice is gone!" a dirty-blonde haired boy, with brown eyes(yes, it's Koko) panicked.

"Ahh! Me too! I can't fly!!" another boy, who looked like the other one exclaimed(hehe, it's Kitsuneme), and soon most of he the students started panicking, they couldn't use their alices either.

Saki knew why, "Mikan-chan! Stop it!" she shook Mikan gently.

Mikan awoke from her thoughts and everyone can use their alices again.

Saki glared at the couple who were still making out. **"Will you two rude people just stop making out, dammit! It's so rude! Specially when people are going to introduce themseleves! Or just find yourselves freaking rooms!"** Saki yelled angrily.

They stared at her, some not knowing what she just said. The inventor looked at the person who just shouted and disrupted her. Her eyes widened and she shook th blonde beside her, "Look! Look! It's them!" she said.

The blonde looked up, his blue-eyes widened, "Mikan?!" he exclaimed.

Natsume's head shot up at the name and looked at one of the girls. His eyes widened too. The girl he was making out with pouted and pulled his sleeve, "What's wrong, Natsu-chan?" she "cutely" asked. (Blehh... :P)

"What?! That's Mikan?!" the other students exclaimed.

Mikan grunted and yelled, "Will you all shut up and calm down?!" and they did, she just used her Voice-Pheromone Alice, she stole it from someone in AAO(not Reo).

"Geez... finally..." Saki sighed and turned to Narumi, "Sorry Naru-chan(that's what she calls Narumi), erm.. can we introduce ourselves now?" she asked.

Narumi nodded, "Ofcourse, Saki-chan." he replied.

"I'm Saki Ayumu, Dangerous Ability Class, Special Star, my alices are Water, Ice, Wind, and Multiple-Personality." she plainly said.

"Hey! Please be my girlfriend!"

"No, mine! I love you!" random guys said.

Mikan grunted, "No. She can't. She has a boyfriend. And I'm her guard. So shut up and sit down." she said.

And they did.

"Saki..." she gave Saki a glance. Saki nodded.

"I'm pretty sure all of you know her, except for the slut at the back with Hyuuga(uwaah, sorry! Please don't hurt me! Cuz I'm pretty sure you all know who the slut is...)," they were surprised that she already knows Natsume, "She is Mikan Sakura, Dangerous Ability," they heard some people gasp, "Special Star," more gasps, "Nullification." she didn't say her other alices, "And we're both from Alice Academy America. And yes, I am taken. I also won't let any guys get close to Mi-chan." she said.

"Where can we sit, Naru-chan?" Saki asked Narumi, who was watching the whole scene with interest.

"You can both sit at empty desk at the back, next to the table beside Natsume-kun's and Koizumi-san's, the one next to the window." Narumi said.

"Hai, thanks." Saki said.

Mikan and Saki walked to the desk and sat down.

"Well then! I'll be going! Please be nice to Saki-chan and Mikan-chan! And... Saki-chan and Mikan-chan... please don't break too many things!" Narumi winked before he skipped out the room.

Mostly everyone ignored him and turned their attention to the new students.

"M-Mikan..." Hotaru walked to their table.

Mikan and Saki looked at her with a small smile then looked out the window. Mikan gave her a very small smile. "Imai, yes?" she asked.

Hotaru quickly pulled her into a hug, "You baka! I was so worried!"

"Imai..." Mikan whispered, she was so nervous that she didn't know what to do. And soon, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and other people surrounded them.

"Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Mikan-san!" they said as they tried to hug her.

Luna(you all know who the person who Natsume was making out with right now...) looked at her, "Who's she? You all know the ugly girl?" she said.

Saki quickly appeared beside her, holding and ice dagger on her neck, "Did you say something?" she asked with much venom in her voice.

Luna gulped and shook her head stiffly. "Hmph, good. You definitely didn't give us a good first appearance, you know?" Saki said as she let go of Luna, who smirked.

"And I care why?" Luna asked as she was about to slap Saki.

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw Luna slap Saki, hard. She gently pushed Hotaru off her and stood right in front of Luna with menacing eyes. "You dare to die?" Mikan said icily.

"Hmph, why would I be scared of you? I have my boyfriend to protect me!" Luna said.

Mikan looked at Natsume who was looking back her, "So... You really were the one who was making out with this... this... hag.. as you would call her if we were back in the old days." Mikan said to him.

"What do you mean?! Natsu-chan would never call me a hag!" Luna said as she hugged Natsume.

Mikan looked at Natsume with disgust, "You both sicken me. I could kill both of you in a blink of an eye. Watch out." Mikan said coldly, everyone shuddered, they never knew Mikan could even speak like that.

"Seriously." a voice cutted in and saw Saki with crystal eyes(did I tell you that her eyes change when she does personality switch? Sorry if I didn't...), she had a hand on the cheek where Luna had slapped her, "I didn't think Hyuuga would be this bad, hmph. I was right. You both need to be careful." she continued.

Mikan looked entertained when she saw Saki, "Ahh.. you hag... made Saki-chan personality switch... Jack won't be happy- **ah damn! Saki! We gotta call Kyo and Jack**!" Mikan said as she grabbed Saki on the arm and about to run out the door when they bumped on someone.

"Mikan-nee! Saki-nee!!" a boy with grey hair exclaimed and hugged the two.

"Ah! It's little Kyo!" Mikan and Saki said at the same time.

"I'm NOT 'Little Kyo'!" the boy yelled.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sudden change of auras from Mikan and Saki. Saki turned back to her normal self. "Hey! You-chan! We're here!!" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged back Youichi. Saki did the same.

"We're gonna call Kyo and Jack! Wanna come?" Saki asked.

Youichi nodded excitedly."Yup!" and then, the three suddenly disappeared in thin air.

Everyone stared at where the three stood before.

"Where did they go?" they mumbled.

"Wow... Mikan-san changed so much..." they added, they all nodded except for four people, the slut, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka.

"So this is where they transferred..." Hotaru muttered. _"She changed so much... that Mikan..."_ she thought sadly. Hotaru felt a hand behind her back, she turned around to find Ruka with a small smile on his face.

"You should be happy, Sakura's back." he said as he gave her a bright smile.

Hotaru smiled a small smile back at him, "Yeah.. thanks..." she said.

"Ne! Hotaru-chan! I can't believe Mikan-chan's back now! Can't you?!" Anna and Nonoko asked excitedly.

"She changed so much though! Why is she a Special Star and why is she in D.A??" Sumire added.

The three nodded, "Hmm.. I wonder why..."

"That b--. How dare she threaten me..." Luna turned to Natsume, "But you won't let her get away, right? Natsu-chan(eeew...)?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Natsume looked at her then turned away, "I can't..." he muttered.

"You can't let her get awat with right? That's what you mean, right?" Luna continued.

Natsume was quiet for a moment, "I can't... I can't do anything to that girl..."

Luna had a shocked face on, "WHAT?! Why can't you do something to that girl?! She threatened me! _Your_ girlfriend!!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention to the two. Hotaru and Ruka glared at Luna.

_BAAAKAAA BAAAKAAA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Hotaru shot Luna to the wall with her latest Baka Gun, 5,000 rabbits. Hotaru glared at her, "Ofcourse Hyuuga won't do anything. Neither will any of us. So shut the hell up, slut." she said icily.

Mostly everyone in class smirked. _"Nice one, Imai/Imai-san/Hotaru-san/Hotaru-chan.."_ they thought.

"You... how dare you..." Luna mumbled with cold eyes. She stood up weakly and glared back at Hotaru. "If no one's going to do something about her... then I will..."

Natsume looked at her, "Stop it, Koizumi. Don't do anything to her, she might actually kill you." he warned.

Luna smirked, "Like she'll be allowed to kill anyone..." she said as she walked towards Hotaru and was slapped her.

But just before Luna slapped Hotaru, Mikan reappeared in the room to see what happened.

"Mikan!" Sumire exclaimed.

Mikan's eyes widened at the sight. She remained quiet, "KYO!!" she screamed. Her eyes became pale as she glared at Luna.

"How dare you... slap... Saki... and now... Hotaru?! You also tried to hit little You-chan!" she charged towards Luna with a killing-glare, and an ice sword formed in her hands.

Luna gulped and closed her eyes. She waited for a hard impact, but nothing. She saw Mikan frozen with Youichi, in his 17 year-old self, who looked so much like Kyo but with different eyes, behind her. Mikan fainted and was caught by Youichi, "You're lucky.." he muttered to Luna before carrying Mikan, bridal-style, out of the room, but he didn't miss to glare at Luna as he went out of the room.

Everyone became silent.

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA_

Hotaru glared at Luna once again as she hit her with her Baka Machine Gun, not sold to any stores, unless you're buying it for more than 100,000 rabbits. "Listen to what we say. Don't do anything to her, unless you have a death wish." Hotaru said menacingly.

"... Hotaru-chan... you know something about Mikan-chan... don't you?" Anna asked suspiciously.

**-+-+-+-**

"Hello, Kyo-nii." -Youichi

"Hey, Kyo! Where's Jack?" -Mikan

'Hey, Youichi. Don't be so loud, Miss Orange. He's getting a drink. How was your first day there?' -Kyo

"Hmph. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet and a couple was making out. It was Hyuuga and a Soul-Sucking Slut." -Mikan

"That's why I don't talk to Natsume-nii that much anymore..." -Youichi

'Seriously? Youichi does the slut do anything to you? Wait. Did you say _Hyuuga_ and the _Slut_?' -Kyo

"Yeah... She probably used her alice on him, I'm not sure yet, but does the slut do anything to you, You-chan?" -Mikan

"She hates me. She always glare at me when I get close to Natsume-nii and when he's not there she's going to tell me to stay away from him. Once she was about to hit me, but Ruka-nii and Hotaru-nee came and stopped her." -Youichi

"What?!" -Mikan

'Really now...' -Kyo

"How dare she... she... try to hurt You-chan AND slap Saki, hard!" -Mikan

**'WHAT?! #+&?!(lol, unknown..) Someone slapped Saki?! WHO?! Who was it?!'** -Jack

"Oops.. Saki... your boyfriend is here... -snickers-" -Mikan

"-snickers- Hey, Jack-nii

"-blushes- Mi-chan, You-chan! H-hello?" -Saki

'-slightly blushes- **Hey, Youichi! S-Saki? Hey, I heard that someone slapped you! Who was it?! Tell me! I'll beat that person up!'** -Jack

**"Y-you don't have to... I could just.. erm.. do something to that person instead... or Mi-chan... or maybe even You-chan...?"** -Saki

"Ofcourse I will!" -Mikan

"Me too!" -Youichi

**'Good. Who was the person anyway?'** -Jack

**"A slut**/A slut." -Saki, Mikan, and Youichi

**'Oh. What'd you do after?'** -Jack

**"I threatened her."** -Mikan(lol)

**'Good job.'** -Jack and Kyo

**"-grin- I know."** -Mikan

**"H-hey.. you guys..."** -Saki

**'What happened after that?'** -Kyo

**"Hmm.. Saki got mad. I remembered to call you two, You-chan came, then we left."** -Mikan

**'Oh... Saki actually got mad?'** -Jack

**"Well..."** -Saki and Mikan

**'Her other personality did.'** -Kyo

**'What?! That's bad for her!'** -Jack

**"That's why I dragged her out of the room."** -Mikan

**"Yeah.. thanks Mi-chan!"** -Saki

**"Heheh -grins- no prob!"** -Mikan

**'Where's her alice limiter?'** -Jack

**"Ah! I left it in our bags in the classroom! I'll go get it! It'll only take a minute or two!"** -Mikan

**'kay.'** -Jack and Kyo

**"Mi-chan teleported to the classroom. What do we do now?"** -Saki

**'Let's talk about how ****you**** have to be more careful with your Multi-Personality alice.'** -Jack

**"-pouts- Mou, that's what the alice-limiter is for!"** -Saki

"KYO!!" a very familiar scream was heard.

**'Damn.'** -Kyo and Jack

"Damn." -Saki

"What?" -Youichi

'Oi! Saki, did you give Youichi that stone I gave you? If you didn't give it to him.' -Kyo

Saki took out a dark'ish grey stone from her pocket and gave it to Youichi.

"What now?" -Saki

'Youichi, go to Mikan right now and you know what to do with the stone. Hurry!' -Kyo

"Okay!" -Youichi

Youichi ran out the door(they were in the Headmaster's office, Yasuda isn't there right now but he let them use it) and while he was running, he transformed into his 17-year old self. He shrugged and arrived at the room, he saw Mikan with an ice-sword and was ready to attack Luna. Youichi ran behind her and touched Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan froze on spot and her eyes looked dull, she then fainted and Youichi caught her in time. _"Nightmare alice... interesting..."_ Youichi turned to Luna and muttered, "You're lucky..." he carried Mikan bridal-style and glared at Luna before leaving the room with an unconscious Mikan in his arms.

When he was only meters away from the door, he heard:

_BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA_

Youichi smirked and walked to the Headmaster's office where Saki was talking to Jack and Kyo. He entered the room and Saki ran to them with a worried face.

"Is Mi-chan alright? Did she use her alice? What happened?" she asked continuously.

"Mikan-nee's alright. And now I have Nightmare alice(I forgot to put this in the Character Profile! Sorry! The stone Kyo gave him is something to 'awaken' his Nightmare alice, all the Hijiri family have Nightmare alice! XD I thought it would be cooler)." Youichi said to Saki as he laid Mikan down on a couch carefully.

**'Hello? You all still there?'** -Jack

**"Yeah! Sorry! Mi-chan's alright!"** -Saki

**'Atleast she didn't use her Steal alice this time... Her Nullification is bad enough... -sighs-'** Kyo

"Yeah..." -Saki and Kyo

'Youichi, I'd like you to use Nightmare alice on the people that piss her off, or when she gets too pissed off, use it on her, she'll stop or faint.' -Kyo

"Okay!" -Youichi

'Also... becareful not to let your D.A. teacher find out. He already wants you to do missions, when he learns about your new alice, he'll want to use your more.' -Kyo

"Okay! I won't let the gay Persona find out!" -Youichi

"-giggles- G-gay?!" -Saki

"He wears thick makeup and lipstick!" -Youichi

A loud laughter was heard in both lines.

**'-laughs- Haha-ha..haha! H-he wears m-makeup?! Li-lipstick too?! AHAHAHA!'** -Jack

**'-holds laughter- I-I'd like to see how HE looks like..."** -Kyo

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! T-that Pe-Persona guy.. w-wears... ahahahahahaha! -holds stomach-" -Saki

"Yeah." -Youichi

**'HAHAHAHAHAHA!'** -Jack

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Saki

From behind Youichi and Saki giggles could be heard.

"Hahaha, haha, HAHAHAHAHA! Persona is GAY!!" Mikan yelled as she sat up with teary eyes.

More laughter could be heard from the other line by Jack.

"M-Mi-chan... HAHAHA, Mi-chan's.. a-alright? HAHAHA!" Saki managed to say in between her laughter. "Y-you... have to s-show me how 'she' looks like... HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haha, alright! And I'm fine!" Mikan said as she stood up with a grin. She ran to Youichi and gave him a bear hug, "Thanks You-chan!" she smiled brightly, the smile he hasn't seen for years.

"H-Hn..." Youichi looked away and took the phone.

"Kyo-nii, is Jack-nii alright? And here's **Miss Orange**... -snickers-" -Youichi

"Mou! You-chan! Don't call me that too!" Mikan exclaimed as she puffed her cheeks.

"Hey, Kyo? Thanks too!" -Mikan

'No prob. And... I _think_ Jack is alright.. he's rolling on the floor laughing. What about you?' -Kyo

"Hehe, I'm fine!" -Mikan

_BRIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIINGGGG BRIIIIIIINGG_

The lunch bell was heard.

"Ah! It's lunch! Kyo, we'll call you tomorrow! You two should sleep now! Wait, can you call Jack? I think Saki wants to talk to her _boyfriend_... -laughs- Talk to you later! Byebye!" -Mikan

"Kyo? Hey! C-can I speak to Jack for awhile...? -blushes-" -Saki

'Heh, talk to him for as long as you want. Here, jaa' -Kyo

'H-hey, Saki?' -Jack

"Hi!" -Saki

(Let's skip their conversation... you probably know what they talked about, lovey-dovey stuff lol)

**-+Lunch+-**

"Saki where do you want to sit?" Mikan asked Saki.

"Umm... I don't know..." Saki sweatdropped.

Everyone was looking at them, they knew they stood out with their uniforms and stuff but... do ALL of them need to stared at them..?

The awkward silence was stopped when someone shouted, then followed by many others.

"Mikan-sama! Can you eat lunch with us?!"

"Mikan-sama! Eat lunch with us!!"

"Saki-sama, please eat lunch with us!"

"NO! Eat with us, Saki-sama!!"

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead, "WILL YA'LL SHUT UP?! WE JUST WANNA EAT LUNCH IN PEACE!!" Mikan yelled angrily.

And they did. "M-Mi-chan... you didn't need to yell out like that... back in Alice Academy was louder..." Saki sweatdropped.

"I know. But... the Soul-Sucking Slut is walking towards us." Mikan pointed to Luna with 4 girls behind her, they were all wearing makeup, their skirts were so short you could almost see their underwear(ick:p), and their cleavages open, and they were all walking like they were models.

Saki stared at them and noticed their makeup... makeup... makeup plus Persona equals HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAY! Saki started laughing, "M-make, makeup... MAKEUP!! HAHAHAHA!! Gay Person- mnnahhag!" Mikan put a hand on Saki mouth to stop her.

"S-Saki... not o-out loud... ha-hahah.. HAHAHAHA!" Mikan started laughing too and let go of Saki's mouth the two started laughing like they were crazy, luckily, someone was there to stop them.

"Mikan-nee. Saki-nee." Youichi's voice broke through their laughter and the two immediately stopped laughing.

"Y-You-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she took a breath.

"Hah, s-sorry!" Saki apologized.

"It's alright! It was fun..." Mikan said to her as she put a hand on Saki back and grinned. Saki grinned back.

"Stop grinning, b--es." a very very irritating and annoying voice interrupted them.

Mikan's grinning face was completely wiped away and was replaced by a cold, emotionless face. "Shut up, Soul-Sucking Slut. Or S.S.S. for short. You have no right to order us around." she said as she turned to Luna and glared a death-glare at her.

Luna stepped back a bit, "W-what do you mean S-Soul Sucking?" she asked 'innocently' (bleeeh).

Mikan walked in front of her and said, "Stop acting so _innocent_. I hate it. You _can't even_ ACT innocent. It's your alice, or you didn't know because you're TOO stupid to know?"

"Ofcourse I know that's my alice-" Luna froze as more gasps could be heard.

"So you're not _that_ stupid... but you _ARE_ stupid enough to fall for my plan. **Stupid."** Mikan stuck out her tongue.

Luna turned red in anger and embarassment, "Y-You! You dare t-t-to say that!"

Mikan smirked, "It's not my fault. You should've just told them from the start. I'm betting the girls behind you are controlled. You know... that's not allowed here. But we _are_ allowed to kill someone if we _want_ to. I'd tell you why... but... since it's _you_ I'd rather not." Saki walked beside Mikan and high-fived her.

"Nice one, Mi-chan." Saki smiled at Mikan.

Luna glared at them and raised her hands, about to slap them. Mikan and Saki's eyes became sharp and they were about to move but was interrupted.

"Koizumi. Stop that and come here." it was her "boyfriend", Natsume.

Luna's face brightened and she immediately hugged Mikan's left arm and stuck out her tongue at Mikan, "Natsu-chan... she's bullying me again..."

"Stop it. I told you not to do anything to them." Natsume said to her and then looked at Mikan. "Polka-"

_SLAP_

Mikan glared at him, "Never call me that. Or better yet. _Never_ call me ANYTHING." she said to him, "You're not controlled by her, so why do I need to help you with escaping away from her."

"But-" Natsume was once again cut off, but this time, by a water-sword on his neck. "Stay away from this, Ice Goddess." he glared at Saki.

Saki glared back, "We can kill you too. You know that, Kuro Neko."

Luna glared at Mikan for slapping Natsume, she let go of Natsume's arm and grabbed Mikan's hand. She froze then fell on the ground, unconscious.

Saki smirked and put down the water-sword. Natsume glared at her and kneeled beside Luna to check her, "What did you do?" he stood up and a fire appeared in his hands.

"They did nothing." Youichi said to him in a serious voice, he was still in his 17 year-old self.

Natsume turned to him, "Youichi, what are you doing here? What do you have to do with them?" he asked.

"None of your business." Natsume was taken aback at what Youichi said to him, he had never said those things to him, "They had nothing to do with Soul-Sucking-Slut fainting. I did it. Leave them alone now."

"Wha-" once again, he was cut off.

"I don't know you, I know Natsume-nii. Not you. Mikan-nee, Saki-nee, let's go." he said to them. The two nodded.

Mikan stopped in front of him and the flame in his hand disappeared and a flame appeared in her hand, "I don't know you either. I know Natsume, not S.S.S's boyfriend who doesn't even have feelings for her." Mikan said to him and walked away following Youichi and Saki.

Natsume was left standing there, with his girlfriend laid down behind him. He checked if he still has his alice and he does, Mikan copied his alice not steal it. He looked at his hand with a flame, his fire was wavering so much, unlike Mikan's. _"Doesn't know me anymore either, huh?"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

Did you all like it? Sorry about the "NxL" thing... I don't like them either, but I was thinking it might be better if someone else was going in between them, don't worry though, she won't end up with anybody! :P lol! Well, I hope you all like this chapter!  
And, I'd like to say that since school started already :( ... I won't be able to update faster on all my fics, Untitiled(it finally came out!), No Turning Back(this fic), and if you read my PoT RyoSaku fic, Contradictions. Sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'll TRY to update about once a week! :)  
Please review!


	12. I Miss You

No Turning Back

**Chapter 11-- "I Miss You"**

Flashback:  
_Mikan stopped in front of him and the flame in his hand disappeared and a flame appeared in her hand, "I don't know you either. I know Natsume, not S.S.S's boyfriend who doesn't even have feelings for her." Mikan said to him and walked away following Youichi and Saki._ _"Doesn't know me anymore either, huh?"_

Natsume was left standing there, with his girlfriend laid down behind him. He checked if he still has his alice and he does, Mikan copied his alice not steal it. He looked at his hand with a flame, his fire was wavering so much, unlike Mikan's.

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello everyone!! Thanks for all those who reviewed!!

And this chapter is special... because... I really really want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic! Over 100 reviews!! Woohoo!! For this chapter's special... it'll have NxM moments!! I hope you'll all like this chapter!! XD

I wanna thank the following people...

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**dominiqueanne**

**insaneoneX**

**chris3169512**

**mermaidmelody18**

**Blizzel**

**crimsoneyes44**

**Youichiix33**

**natmik11**

**sweetiewriter4712**

**Smoochynose**

**kikyorules10**

**kawaii-ne16**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**fourdimension**-(hehe, really?? thanks! and i will! XD)

for reviewing(sorry if I misspelled anybody's name and if I left someone out)!!

And I hope you'll all like this chapter!  
And for those who still doesn't know... "Untitled" is ALREADY OUT. So please read it too!!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

It is 7:15 in the morning and Mikan and Saki were walking down the path to the school, and ofcourse, they knew that every person who they passed would gawk or blush at their sight. The two sighed and talked about random things. "What's your favorite animal's favorite music?" Mikan asked randomly.

Saki gave her a confused look and stopped to think, "My favorite animal's favorite music...?" she muttered and ran to catch up with Mikan. "I give up. What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.

Mikan giggled, "I really don't know... I'm just so bored, I don't even know what I'm talking about..." she replied with a smile.

Saki giggled at her, "Haha, alright. Let's hurry and get to class instead of just walking around with nothing else to do.. maybe we could do something better when we get to class!" she suggested.

"Hahah! Good idea! Let's go!" Mikan held Saki's hand and the two disappeared in thin air. And soon reappeared in their classroom beside their seats, to find people shocked by their sudden appearance.

"Ohayou, minna." they greeted softly.

Almost everyone greeted back, except for Luna and Natsume who were just sitting quietly in their desk, "Ohayo, Sakura-san! Ayumu-san!"

Hotaru ran to Mikan and gave her a hug, "Mikan..." she muttered. Mikan gave her a small smile and put a hnad behind Hotaru's back. Saki smiled at them.

"Ohayo, Imai-san." she greeted. Hotaru let go of Mikan and smiled, which made everyone's eyes widen, at Saki.

"Ohayo, Saki-san, thank you for taking care of Mikan." Hotaru said to her.

(I know people... so OOC.. but... I thought it would be pretty sweet for Hotaru to do that.. XD)

Saki grinned, "Hehe, even though it was pretty hard-"

"Hey!" Mikan shouted.

Her grin widened, "It was fun and exciting! It's always fun around Mi-chan!" she said as she smiled at Mikan who pouted and puffed her face.

Yesterday, after lunch, the teachers gave them a day off since they weren't even listening to them. The teachers told them that they could ask and talk to Mikan, even Jin Jin didn't complain, but a certain S.S.S. did, yelling about why they can have a day off just to talk to Mikan and Saki. During their free time, Mikan's friends slowly started talking to her as if she didn't even go anywhere, except they ask her what happened when she was away in America. Only Natsume and Luna didn't talk to Saki and Mikan, Luna would sometimes jump in their conversation but was ignored or would recieve glares from people. Most of the time, Anna, Nonoko, or Sumire would suddenly jump and hug her one by one, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme would follow, and at their last period, Misaki and Tsubasa bursted in their classroom and glomped Mikan with tears in their eyes, and was hit by Youichi on the head and he said, "You're too touchy." And when the day ended, it seemed like Mikan never left and that Saki has always been with them. Even though for Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, and Tsubasa, it was still pretty awkward talking to Mikan because of the incident 4 years ago.

"Ne, Imai-san... you don't have to treat me like I'm some sort of child y'know..." Mikan puffed her cheeks.

Hotaru glanced at Mikan and gave her a small smile, "It's _Hotaru_, and... you _are_ still a child." she gave her a small grin as she teased Mikan.

Saki giggled and nodded, "That's true, Mi-chan!" she teased too. Mikan huffed and sat down her seat and Saki sat down beside her.

"Hey." a seductive, quite annoying voice, called, "Hey, Ayumu-san, or should I call you, Saki."

Shivers ran down everyone's spines as they heard the voice. Mikan and Saki turned to where the voice came from and saw a dark-blue haired man, around their age, with brown eyes. He grinned at Saki and handed her a rose.

Saki and Mikan stared at the rose. "What is _that_ and who are _you_?" Mikan asked as she raised an eyebrow.

The man's jaw dropped in shock, "You don't know me?! I am, Haru Kazuki, the Great Haru." he said in much arrogance. They continued staring at him. "You know... one of the most popular guys in school!" he continued, much to Mikan and Saki's annoyance.

"Shut the hell up, will ya? I was talking to Saki-chan here! Now go run off!" Mikan ignored his introduction and motioned him to go away while saying, "Shoo, shoo."

A vein appeared on the man's forehead, "Who are YOU to tell ME to go away?! I didn't even come for you! I came for Saki-" the second he mentioned Saki's name, Mikan appeared behind him and held an ice dagger.

"Did you say, 'Saki'? You're suppose to call her, 'Ayumu-san' or 'Ayumu-sama'... don't sound so close to her." she said in an icy voice.

Haru rolled his eyes and took hold of Mikan's hand, the one that was holding the ice-dagger, he smirked and said, "You have no right to order me around, Mikan-" and once again, the moment he had said Mikan's name, everyone seemed to take out a weapon, except for Luna, thought Natsume wants to burn the guy.

But, Saki was the one who was holding an ice cold water-sword right in front of his face, "**I have a boyfriend, stupid. You can't call me whatever you like without my permission. And that goes with Mi-chan. Got that?"** she said in the same icy tone as Mikan. Her sword touched the tip of his nose and he became frozen solid. Saki's sword disappeared and Mikan sighed. The two started talking in english, which only some people knew what they were saying.

**"Aw, c'mon, Saki-chan, I was gonna do the cool-act..."** Mikan pouted as she crossed her arms.

**"Heh, but you kept on the cool-acts, Mi-chan. It was my turn."** Saki replied as the two of them sat down again.

"Hey! Mochu-san, can you put the Rose Guy outside the door please? He might warm up out there." Saki asked.

Mochu nodded then smirked. Mochu used his Levitation alice to lift Haru and threw him out of the door with a sigh. "Thank you!" Mikan and Saki said at the same time. Mochu gave them a small smile and a nod in reply.

**"See, Mi-chan? It's not boring in here, unlike outside."** Saki mentioned.

Mikan smiled slightly then nodded, **"True, though it could be quite annoying.."** Saki nodded back and the two sighed. **"I miss Kyo and Jack..."** they muttered.

After a few more minutes, their Science teacher, Misaki-sensei came and started their first lesson. After 2 more lesson after Misaki-sensei's, it was finally lunch time. The gang(excluding Natsume, though they aren't excatly the 'gang' without Natsume but... you all know what I mean... :) decided to have a picnic. Anna and Nonoko quickly prepared some snacks, Hotaru used her Cooking Robot 23 to quickly make them(mostly her) food, while the others helped or prepared their picnic spot.

"Heey! Minna! Over here!!" an over-excited Koko yelled as he waved his hand up high.

"Wow! You picked a good spot, Koko! I never thought you could even pick this good!" Sumire complimented and mocked.

Koko kept his smiling face, "Haha! I know, eh? I'm so good that I'm better at you!" Sumire's face turned pink and started chasing him around.

"Wow!! Koko _did_ pick a good spot!" Anna exclaimed as she hurried to the blanket where Kitsuneme was.

Nonoko nodded, "Yeah! He did!" she followed Anna, then followed by Yuu with Hotaru behind them.

The place Koko picked _was_ beautiful. Their picnic blanket was under a big shady tree, with colorful flowers around them, the sun's really bright rays was blocked a cloud, but it was still sunny and warm. There was a mermaid fountain in the middle of the flower garden, with the sun's light making the water more clear and beautiful. Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru put down their picnic baskets. Hotaru started looking around.

"Imai? What's wrong?" asked Ruka as he looked at her worriedly.

Hotaru looked at him and gave him a small smile which quickly made him blush, "Nothing really... Where's Mikan and Ayum- Saki-san?" she asked.

"A-ah, they're the ones who showed us this place, then they had to go somewhere and told us that they're gonna come back soon." he explained as he tried to hide his blush. He heard something then quickly turned his head to his right, "Ah! It's them!" he said.

They quickly turned around and saw Mikan and Saki walking towards them holding a light pink laptop. Saki waved at them and noticed that Mikan was talking to the laptop.

"... Why's Mikan talking to a _laptop_?" Sumire said out loud. Anna and Nonoko nodded.

"No, she talking to someone, through the laptop." Hotaru replied. The three had 'o' shaped faces.

**"Aaah!! Shut up Kyo! Don't call me that!"** Mikan yelled at the laptop and was about to smash it, good thing Saki took the laptop.

**"Ahaha, sorry you guys, she's probably hungry.."** Saki said with a smile and a sweatdrop behind her head.

**"I am NOT hungr-"**

_grrroooowwl_

**"Okay... maybe I am... so just shut up Kyo!!"** Mikan continued yelling. She noticed that her friends were staring at her. "Ahaha, mi-minna! Hey! Sorry we were late! We had to talk to these jerks.." she said as they were only inches away from the blanket.

**'Hey, Saki. What the hell is the Sakura-idiot talking about?'** a voice asked from the laptop.

Saki grinned and turned the laptop around, they saw a very handsome boy, who looked very much like Youichi but with deep black eyes and beside him was another handsome boy with black hair and brown eyes. Their eyes widened, **'What the hell is this, Saki? Why are you showing us to other people?'** Jack asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Saki sat down with the laptop on her hands, there was a mini webcam on the laptop so Kyo and Jack could see them too.

**'Jack, it's Imai, Nogi, Shouda, Yome, Tobita, Umenomiya, Kitsuneme, and Osagawara.'** Kyo said to Jack who quieted down and looked at them through the webcam.

**'Oh, okay. Sorry.. so, how about introducing us?'** Jack offered.

Saki smiled, "Sure! Minna, these are our friends from Alice Academy!" she said.

"How do you know us?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

'We've heard of things. From Mikan and other things.' Kyo replied.

"Hm, alright." Hotaru said, "Hotaru Imai. Technical Ability Class, Special-Star, alice is Invention. I bet you both know this though."

Kyo nodded, 'Kyo Hijiri.'

_-SMACK_

**'The hell was that for?! Jack?!'** Kyo asked angrily after Jack smacked his head, hard.

**'Say something else! Imai said other things other than her name... though I didn't expect her to.. still!'** Jack said to him.

**'Tch. Fine!** Kyo Hijiri, Dangerous Ability, Special-Star, alice is Nightmare and Ghost-Manipulation. Happy now, Jack?!' he yelled irritatedly. While Jack smirked.

**"Hahaha! K-Kyo... you seem so annoyed! What's w-wrong with you? I-I've never seen you th-this annoyed for a long time..."** Mikan laughed.

Kyo glared at her, his glare sent shivers to the others' spines. "Ya don't scare me!" Mikan teased, "Ne, Nogi-pyon, your turn!" Mikan said to Ruka.

He seemed to like 'Ruka-pyon' better than 'Nogi-pyon', "Sakura... don't call me that... it sounds wierder than 'Ruka-pyon'... An-anyway... I'm Ruka Nogi, Somatic Ability, Special-Star, alice is Animal-Pheromone."

"Anna-san's turn." Saki said.

"H-hai! Hello." she gave a small bow, "My name is Anna Umenomiya, Technical Ability, Double-Star, my alice is Cooking."

"Yuu-san's turn."

"Hello, my name is Yuu Tobita, I'm in Latent Ability, Triple-Star, and my alice is Illusion." Yuu said with a smile.

"Ne, Jack, do you want to go yet or do you want to let them finish?" Saki asked her boyfriend.

**'They can go first,'** he replied with a small smile.

"Then... Sumire-san's turn."

Sumire gave them a bright smile, "Hi, I am Sumire Shouda, I'm in Somatic Ability, Double-Star, and my alice is Cat-Dog Predisposition."

"Kitsuneme-san's turn."

"Hai! Hello, my name is Kitsumene(I don't know his last name), I'm in Latent Ability, Double-Star, alice is Flying." he waved.

"Next is Nonoko-san's turn."

"Hi, my name is Nonoko Osagawara, Technical Ability, Double-Star, and my alice is Chemistry," she smiled at them.

"K, Kokoro-san."

"Hey! My name is Kokoro Yome, I prefer being called Koko, I'm in Latent Ability, a Double-Star, and my alice is Mind-Reading." he gave them a wide smile.

**'Nice to meet you all! My name is Jack Lee, Dangerous Ability, Special-Star, and my alice is Storm Alice.'** Jack introduced himself, **'And also... Saki is **_**mine**_**.'** he grinned at them as Saki blushed intensely, after Kyo translated.

"OH!! So he's Saki-chan's boyfriend! You two look cute together!" Anna squeeled excitedly.

"T-thanks.." Saki blushed harder, with Jack slightly blushing on the computer too.

"Ne..." a groan interrupted them. They all turned their heads to the person who made the sound. Kyo rolled his eyes, knowing who made it and why.

"I'm huuungry... Can we eat??" Mikan, the source of the groan, asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Anna and Nonoko laughed at her, "Haha! She's really still Mikan-chan!" they exclaimed with the others nodding.

"But, I'm also hungry... can we eat now?" asked another voice from behind them.

They turned their heads again to the source of the new voice, "Youichi-chan!" they exclaimed.

"Hahaha, sure! Let's eat!" Sumire opened one of the baskets and took out sandwiches. Then, Anna and Nonoko opened another picnic basket and took out few lunch boxes, they opened them and revealed Hotaru's sushi and other seafood.

Hotaru quickly took a box and started eating it. They all sweatdropped and started eating too. They were still talking to Jack and Kyo though. Mikan would yell at Kyo if he would make a comment about her, with the others laughing at their arguments. But would feel sad since Kyo reminded of them so much about Natsume... and they also all noticed that Kyo loves Mikan.

Once they finished their lunches, and after they ate Anna's dessert for them, they said good bye to Jack and Kyo and cleaned up before they walked back to their class. Their classes continued after the bell rang, after school, they went to Central Town and walked around, buying clothes, snacks, Howalon and other things. When it was 6:30 already, they went back to their dorms and stayed together until dinner.

The Special-Stars sat together in one table, and they are Saki, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka... and Natsume. It was kinda awkward when they started eating.. but Hotaru broke the awkward silence with a whine about her crab and lobster, and soon, they all started talking and eating in comfort... except for Natsume though, who just kept quiet for the whole time.

Dinner ended and everyone said good night to eachother and went to their own rooms. The Special-Stars had their own floor, so... Mikan, Saki, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume seperated from eachother and went to their own rooms, Mikan's room was beside Saki's, the rooms in front of them were empty, Hotaru's room was on the other side of Mikan's room, Ruka's room was beside Natsume's, which was beside the room in front of Mikan's room.

Mikan sighed as she entered her room and did her night routines, she took a bath, changed into her night dress, took out a book and read for half an hour. Dinner would end at 7:30, and her night routines would end between 8:30 and 9:00. Mikan sighed again, and continued reading for another half and hour, when she stopped, it was already past 9:30, she sighed for the third time. She put her book down and lied down her bed and tried to sleep.

She tried. She tried _hard_. But unfortunately... she couldn't. It probably took her over 30 minutes to TRY to sleep. Mikan sighed again for the third time that night... it was past 10:00... she wanted to sleep BEFORE 10:00... she stood up and looked at the mirrow and saw the moon, it was a crescent moon, "It looks so beautiful..." she mumbled with a graceful smile on her face. There were many stars out, the moon was bright, even though it wasn't a full moon. A thought appeared in her mind, _"I haven't been there for so long... but it's the perfect place to watch the moon and the stars..."_

Mikan jumped out the window easily, and just a few more centimetres before she landed, she disappeared.

**-+-+-**

_"What the hell... It's so hard to sleep..."_ a raven haired boy thought with a frown on his handsome face. _"Probably my fault... ever since _she_ came back and told me _that_... I couldn't sleep a wink..."_ he sighed. _"Even Ruka or Imai wouldn't talk to me at all... even before she came... Am I so bad to accept Luna...? Though... I really DON'T have feelings for her... AT ALL..."_

**Flashback:**

_"Ehem. Class!" Narumi was announcing something, "We have a new student." he said. Everyone looked up and wished it was their "sunshine(Mikan... if you didn't figure it out...)" who came back. Though it has only been a month since Mikan left._ my _partner?" she asked._ "This girl is DEFINITELY a slut... ick.."

A girl with a blond'ish hair came in, boys started to form hearts in their eyes and some girls groaned. The girl started coughing and then smiled at them, "Hello, minna. My name is Luna Koizumi. I-I can't -coughs- tell you my alice since I won't even be allowed to use it because... it can kill me... -coughs- but... I am in Somatic Ability, and am a Single Star(later, she becomes a Double Star). It's nice to meet you." Luna bowed at them then smiled, which made the boys(not the guys in gang though) blush.

"Okay then! Who will be Koizumi-san's partner?" Narumi asked, most boys raised their hands. He was about to say a name, but Luna cut him off.

"Um... sensei.. can he," Luna points at the raven-haired boy sitting at the back with a manga on his face, "be

Everyone gasped, excluding Hotaru and Ruka(though they were surprised), and they all started murmuring. Natsume raised his manga off his face and stared at the girl, he clicked his tongue, "No." he coldly declined.

Luna pouted, then started coughing, then after a few more seconds, she started coughing up blood. "P-pl-plea-ease..." she mumbled with the innocent look on her face.

Thr girls in the class narrowed their eyes,

_Natsume narrowed his eyes too, "Wha-" he was cut off._ "Slut." _even the boys._

"P-please!" Luna said louder.

He rolled his eyes then glared at Luna, "Tch.. fine... Just shut up and don't even talk to me." Natsume replied as he put his manga on his face again. Some people were surprised, they all knew that Natsume knew what kind of person Luna really is.

Luna smiled the asked Narumi if she could sit beside him, Narumi nodded the left the class with a simple, "Free class, minna. See you."

Narumi... became... different.. he wasn't wearing frilly or pink clothes anymore. He wasn't much cheerful anymore either. Some kid with the Hearing alice heard Misaki-sensei's and Narumi's conversation. Misaki said to Narumi that he seemed like how he was before, in high school. Narumi shrugged it off and said, "Probably.."

Luna walked fast and sat beside Natsume excitedly, she suddenly clung on Natsume's arm and earned a glare from every girl(not Hotaru) and Natsume. Luna just smiled at him. After a few more minutes, of Luna not letting go of Natsume and trying to hug him, and made Ruka move beside Hotaru because of the commotion, everyone was now thinking,

After a year, there was suddenly a news about Natsume and Luna going out, it was true. They see them walking, eating, and hugging together... then after a few more months, they started kissing eachother, first on the cheeks.. couple more months, on the lips but just a peck, after another year... they were already making out(so groossss... but like... they don't do 'it'... don't worry... Natsume's bad...).

**End of Flashback**

"I... just couldn't take it with out anyone replacing her for me..." Natsume muttered and looked up the starry sky and noticed the bright beautiful cresent moon, it looked more beautiful since Sakura petals were floating around. He was currently in _their_ favorite spot, on the branch.

Natsume jolted up as he felt someone suddenly appear the he heard a small squeak of surprise, he turned around and saw a beautiful brunette in a pure white night gown, her beauiful honey brown hair was let down and swayed as a breeze came. "Mikan..." Natsume mumbled.

They were on the same branch Mikan was standing on the thick branch, with Natsume just a few centimetres away from her, she had her brown eyes wide open in surprise and slowly soften. Natsume's crimson eyes were also widened but also softened down, they stayed staring at eachother's eyes for a few more seconds. But was interrupted by a strong blow of wind. It was probably impatient that they were only staring at eachother and won't stop, instead of talking already.

Mikan's petite body was easily pushed by the wind, Natsume was about to catch her when Mikan grabbed the branch and then spun and landed safely on the branch again. She sighed, "That sure surprised me..." she mumbled. Then looked at Natsume's same shocked face when he saw Mikan was about to fall. "Close your mouth. A fly might come in." she said.

Natsume closed his mouth then sat down comfortably again, "Hn.."

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she sat inches away from him.

"Same reason as yours." Natsume plainly replied as he continued watching the stars.

Mikan had an 'o' face then she looked up at the stars too.

They watched in silence, admiring the beauty of the sight. But was interrupted once again by a strong gust of wind.

Mikan grunted, "Goossh... the winds seems to not like this awkward silence..." she said as she sighed again.

Natsume looked at her then shrugged, "Probably..."

She grumbled, "Hrrrrn... can you like... stop this with this being quiet thing?" she muttered, obviously irritated and annoyed.

"Hn..." Natsume replied as he looked up again.

"Argh..." Mikan stood up and smacked the back of Natsume's head, hard. "I said stop it! There's no need to be so awkward around eachother!! Geez... For all I know... for all the years that I was gone.. we have ALOT to talk about!" she exclaimed then huffed as she crossed her arms then sat back down again the pouted, muttering childish things.

Natsume gave a small chuckle. Mikan quickly looked at him with those same innocent eyes as before. Natsume smiled unconsciously. Mikan blushed as she saw his very rare smile that she hasn't seen for years, "Yeah... we do.." he replied and looked up with a smile on his face.

"Yup, we do.." Mikan smiled too then looked up, "You know... you remind me alot of Kyo-" she was cut off by a tight hug.

"Mikan..." Natsume mumbled, "Please... please don't talk about him when you're with me... please..." he whispered to her.

Mikan blushed the softly pushed him away, "Y-yeah... sorry.. I'm sorry... Natsume.. B-but.."

"I still really do love you." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan straight in he eyes and noticed Mikan blushing, he blushed too, but didn't look away, "Please believe me..."

"I-I... I... I.. do... I do.. believe you... Natsume..." Mikan replied.

Natsume smiled then hugged her again, Mikan hugged him back, "I'm sorry for leaving like that..." Mikan said to him.

"Hn.." Natsume held her shoulders then leaned in. Mikan shut her eyes and waited, but only felt a soft peck on her forehead, "As you would know... I wouldn't cheat that easily..." Natsume said as he let go of Mikan.

Mikan smiled, "Heheh!"

"I... I will break up with Luna and wait for you... even for an eternity if I have to..." Natsume looked straight into Mikan's eyes again.

"Thank you..." Mikan smiled sweetly at him, then looked up the sky.

Natsume looked at the sky again, "I missed you.."

"I know... I did too..."

"I miss you..."

"I know... I do too...

"I miss you..."

"I know, I know... I miss you too..."

"I missed you so much..."

"Yes, yes... I know... I do too..."

"I love you..."

"Yes, yes... I know... I do too...- ?!"

"... -grins-"

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Waaah!! It's finished minna!! Thank you for reading this chapter and thanks for waiting too!!  
I'm so sorry for not updating so soon!! Please forgive me! And I hope you all liked this chapter!  
It's a pretty special chapter I say... and I really hope you liked the NxM part!! I know I did! XD  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! Thank you very much! Also... sorry for some OOC parts... XD  
And please DO wait patiently for the next chapter! It might take long too, but I will still update some how! :)  
Please review!! :)


	13. Irritating Silence

No Turning Back

**Chapter 12-- Irritating Silence**

flashback:  
_"I... I will break up with Luna and wait for you... even for an eternity if I have to..." Natsume looked straight into Mikan's eyes again. _

_"Thank you...." Mikan smiled sweetly at him, then looked up the sky._

_Natsume looked at the sky again, "I missed you.."_

_"I know.... I did too..."_

_"I miss you....."_

_"I know.... I do too...._

_"I miss you...."_

_"I know, I know... I miss you too..."_

_"I missed you so much....."_

_"Yes, yes... I know... I do too..."_

_"I love you...."_

_"Yes, yes.... I know... I do too...- ?!?!"_

_".... -grins-"_

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello everyone!!! Please, please don't kill me!!! I know I haven't updated for months and I am really _really REALLY_ sorry!

I hope you all would still like to read this fic and I also hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ;)  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

**"Hey! Saaaaki...." **a certain brunette moaned, **"It's been a MONTH! A **_**MONTH**_**! I thought Mr. Billy said we'll finally know WHY you're also here with me! Though I'm happy that you **_**are**_** here, Saki.... but... I STILL wanna know!!! We haven't done any missions either!"** she yelled out frustrated, **"Is there something wrong?!?! Aaargh......."** she growled.

**"M-Mi-chan! Calm down! Okay?? I wanna know too! But we just have to wait... we might know later! It's only morning."** Saki calmed her frustrated friend down.

Mikan pouted, **"Mouu... alright... BUT, if we still don't receive any news from anyone I AM SO GONNA FLY BACK TO !"** she crossed her arms childishly.

Saki sweat dropped, **"Hahah, alright! But you've DEFINITELY gotta bring me with you!"**

Mikan grinned slyly at her, **"Ooohh??? I 'DEFINITELY' gotta bring you??? Why? Cuz.. you wanna see, **_**Jack**_**????"** she teased her friend.

Saki turned beet red from head to toe, **"W-w-wha-wh-w-wha-wh-what a-a-ar-are y-yo-you t-ta-ta-t-ta-talking ab-abo-about?!"** she stammered as she put her face in her hands. She peeked and straightened herself up and grinned back at Mikan, the same sly grin Mika gave her was on her face, **"What about you? Huuh??? Why do you have to 'SO GONNA FLY BACK'??? Cuuz.... Kyo is there???"**

Mikan turned red too, but not as red as Saki, **"N-NO!! I-I just wanna know!"** she replied.

Saki grinned and stuck out her tongue, **"Hahah! Alright! But no more teasing right now!"**

**"Fine..."** Mikan pouted.

The two of them are in class, but the teacher isn't there yet, the others listened to their conversation but understood very little, except for a few students who understood their whole conversation. For example, Natsume. Who twitched/flinched at the word, 'missions', and the name, 'Kyo'.

The two girls talked like how they talked when they were in America, and ignored mostly everyone in the room. The rest didn't really mind since they could see Mikan in such a... not serious or in a... _not her_ mood.

_BAM_

A boy with the Hearing Alice slammed the door open and was about to announce something when Mikan and Saki shot up, ran to the window, and jump down without any hesitation.. at all. Mostly everyone gasped and ran to the windows too to see. The first people who went to the window saw Saki and Mikan land gracefully after doing double flips on the air. The rest saw them just land disappear under the trees.

"W-what was that?" a random boy asked.

"Dunno... but we better get used to things happening differently, since Sakura-san's here again." another person replied.

The others, excluding the gang and Luna, nodded in agreement.

"A-anyway... MINNA! I have news!" the boy with the Hearing Alice continued as everyone started going back to their seats.

**-+-With Mikan and Saki-+-**

The two stood up so fast they could've had whiplash, but good thing their body were used to moving really fast. They jumped out the window and landed gracefully.

"M-Mi-chan! I think- no.. I _know_.... I _know_.... I'm definitely sure it's them!" Saki said to Mikan with a worried face while they were running.

Mikan agreed, "Y-yes, I'm really _really_ sure it's them too!" the two looked at each other and nodded.

They ran faster and held each other's hands and disappeared in thin air.

**-+-+-+-**

"Sirs, you have both arrived. Welcome to Gakuen Alice." a driver said as he entered Gakuen Alice's gate.

"Hn, thank you." an emotionless voice thanked the driver.

"Yeah, thanks." another masculine voice added.

The black limo stopped in front of the main building, "Please enjoy your stay here." the driver said as he stepped out of the limo and opened the limo doors for them and bowed.

Two very.. VERY attractive guys stepped out of the limo and gave the driver a small bow for appreciation.

"Ah!!! **WELCOME~!!!**" a man yelled from inside the building as he ran out and shook their hands excitedly, "Wooow!! You two are taller than what I thought you were! Now that I look back on it.. You've both grown than when I first saw you two.. though I didn't see you guys in person.." the man in a blue and white suit said to them.

The black haired boy smiled at him, "Yeah, that's true."

"Carry this, old man." the silver-haired boy ordered the man in the blue suit.

The man in the blue suit gasped, "Wha-.. Huh.. A-alright..." he was about to take the bag which was on the ground until two people suddenly appeared out of nowhere and one attacked the black and silver-haired boy with some sort of bright explosion or whatever. The person succeeded and hit the two boys and were sent flying back more than 10 metres.

**"WTF?!?!"** a girl, I'm guessing you all know who it is(well.. who they are..), with long honey-brown hair screamed, **"Why in the FREAKIN' HELL are you **_**both**_** here?!"**

"M-Mi-chan! **Calm down!"** the girl tried to calm her friend.

"W-wha..wh-wh-wha-wh-wh-wha.....t.......?" the man in the blue suit, who almost wet his pants in surprise when the people appeared outta nowhere and attacked, jumped behind the boys' luggages and bags, "Mi..Mikan-chan... Sa..Saki-chan............" he stuttered.

Mikan turned her head around so fast and gave him a gleaming/angry/scary look Saki and the man screamed.

"WHA-?! Saki! W-WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" the black haired boy ran back to Saki and shook her shoulders, "A-are you alright?! Why'd you scream?!" he asked her worriedly.

Saki gave him a surprised face but softened up and gave him a sweet smile, probably one of the sweetest smiles she had ever smiled in her whole life, and gave the boy a hug, "Nothing... nothing... I'm alright... especially since you're here now, Jack..." she said in a very soft voice, that only he could hear.

Jack turned red from head-to-toe immediately and hugged her back, "T-that's good.... I really missed you..." he said as he smiled back at her.

She lifted up her head, "I missed you very much too..."

Mikan's expression softened up at the view in front of her then looked at the man in the blue suit, and of course.. only one person in the whole school would wear a BRIGHT blue suit, "Yasuda-jiichan.. sorry about that." she apologized with a sheepy smile and bowed to him.

"Ha.. haha.. ha...." Yasuda grinned at her, "That's alright... At least you're reaction isn't as bad as what I thought it would've been.."

Mikan grinned back at him, then screamed all of a sudden as she felt something touch her back and hug her.

"Don't forget about me now, **Miss Orange**." the silver-haired boy whispered in Mikan's ear softly and he hugged her from behind.

She turned pink, but smiled, "I missed you too, Kyo. But... could you let go... please? You scared the heck out of me...." she said, "We'll talk later. And you know exactly what I want to talk about."

"Tch.. Yeah, I know. But I'm not letting go." Kyo insisted with a smirk on his face, "Don't even try to teleport, cuz I can teleport with you if I have to." he said confidently, "Besides.. You owe me for this thing on my face." he pointed at his right cheek, he has a cut from Mikan's attack earlier.

Mikan pouted, "Alright.."

"Haha, how sweet!" Saki said to them.

Mikan gave her a 'what-about-you' look, "Mhmm..." she rolled her eyes.

Saki blushed, "Ha..hahah.. right..." she mumbled.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt everyone~!!! But.. we must all go inside now and talk about... why, the three of them are also here." Yasuda said to them.

Everyone let go of each other and nodded. The guys took the luggage and the girls just had to walk. (;D) When they all arrived in Yasuda's main office(his biggest office, about twice the size of the office in the school building), they all took seats on a couch in front of Yasuda's huge desk, while he was away getting juice and cookies.

"Anyway, I just want to make sure." Mikan interrupted their silent wait. "Is it just me, or is _Jack_ not speaking in _English_?"

All three of them looked at her, Jack grinned. Saki gave her a surprised look. And Kyo smirked at her. "You just noticed?" they all said to her at the same time.

Mikan stared at them, "Ehhhhh??? Why didn't anyone tell me~???? How only _I_ don't know??? Even Saki knows!!!" she asked in a whiny voice.

"It's because you're the only one who didn't notice." Kyo said to her with a smirk.

"Bleh! Whatever!" she shouted at him and crossed her arms with a childish pout.

"Haha! I've been studying all month just to speak Japanese with you guys!" Jack said to them with a grin.

"Okay, I'm back~" Yasuda announced as he put a tray down on his desk, with 5 cups of juice and a bowl of cookies. He gave them each a cup of juice and a cookie before he sat down. "Okay then, first of all, I would like to say welcome again to Kyo-chan and Jack-chan. Welcome to Gakuen Alice and I hope you would both have fun during your stay here, hopefully." he said with a smile.

Jack and Kyo gave him a nod and a, "Thank you."

"Now then, to explain why the three of them are also here with Mikan-chan..." Yasuda paused and gave a sigh, "There has been some trouble lately..."

**-+One Day Later+-**

Everyone quickly went to their seats as the bell rang signaling the start of the classes. A few seconds after the bell rang, Narumi came in with a wide smile across his face, "Ohayou Minna-chan~!" he greeted them excitedly, "And.. as you all might know already, there are new students again! I hope you'll all treat them nicely!" he announced as he opened the door, revealing a tall black-haired boy with brown eyes with a small smile on his face, and another taller boy with silver hair and deep black eyes with an emotionless, bored face.

As soon as the girls saw them, aside from the gang(which includes Saki now), they all fell silent and stared at them.

Mikan and Saki rolled their eyes, _"3.......... 2........... 1."_

"Kyaaaaaah!!!! They're so... so... KYAAAH!!!!" a girl screamed.

"OMG! I love you BOTH!!!!" another added.

And so on, with their screams and yells and screeches.

"Shut up." The silver-haired boy, whom you all know is Kyo, said to them.

And apparently they all did. Surprisingly.

Narumi sweat dropped, "W-well then... Kyo-kun and Jack-kun, please introduce yourselves. And... I'd like to hear more than at least FIVE words for your introductions." he said to them.

Jack frowned and Kyo rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Ohayou. My name is Jack Lee and I transferred from Alice Academy America. My alice is Storm Alice, I'm a Special-Star, and am also in D.A." Jack introduced himself. Several rounds of gasps were heard. He spotted Saki and Mikan at the back and smiled at them then waved.

All the girls including Luna, aside from the gang, formed hearts in their eyes then looked back at Saki and Mikan and gave them, "Do you know them?" looks.

"Yeah we know them, and Jack is Saki's rumoured bf." Mikan announced with a smirk on her face her eyes showed her real emotions, entertained, excited, happy, yet anxious.

Everyone gasped.

"NOOO...." some boys and girls exclaimed sadly. And some said, "Wow! They're perfect for each other!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down everyone! Now, Kyo-kun, your turn." Narumi said with a sweat drop.

Natsume perked up, though his face was hidden behind is manga. He raised an eyebrow, when he heard something that really caught his curiosity.

"KYAAAAAAH!!! He looks so much like Natsume-kun~!" a girl squealed.

Natsume peeked from under his manga, and his eyes slightly widened. The guy DOES look like him in many ways. The messy hair, maybe the height, the movements, even the face! Aside from the fact that they have completely different hair and eye colours, which anyone could notice from afar. _"I think something bad is gonna happen.."_ the flame caster thought and _tried_ to be as relaxed as he was until the two came.

"Kyo Hijiri. Ghost Manipulation and Nightmare. Special-Star and in D.A." Kyo introduced himself. Another round of gasps were heard.

More than five words. Narumi smiled slightly and sighed, "Better than nothing.." he muttered. Though he hoped he would be a tiny bit friendlier. "Well then.. Minna-chan~! Please be nice to them! And... Kyo-kun and Jack-kun.. Please be nice to them too.. please." he said to them.

"Wait! Narumi-sensei! What about.. like... uhm... who're they're partners? And where are they gonna sit?" Sumire asked him.

"Oh right!" Narumi hit his forehead, "I almost forgot!"

_"He should stop hitting himself when he forgets something.... It doesn't help, it's making the problem worse..."_ most of the students thought.

"Right, so... Jack-kun, you go at the end next to Saki-chan on her left side. And... for Kyo-kun..." Narumi paused as he looked around, then he smiled…

Its whether "he had to go to the bathroom really bad" smile or he was "planning something" smile, "Kyo-kun you're sitting beside..." he paused again, making the anxious students lean forward, "Natsume-kun."

_GASP_

Everyone gasped, yes.. even Mikan and Natsume and Hotaru. Natsume dropped his manga and glared at Narumi.

"What?!" Mikan yelled out, clearly unhappy, "Why would you want to do that?!"

"W-well.." Narumi said nervously, "T-there's no other good places where he could sit..."

Mikan glared at him, "Well! That's the w_orst_ seat he could sit in!" she continued yelling.

"Calm down, Mikan-chan! It's not gonna be that bad!" Saki tried to calm her friend down.

"It's true though!" Mikan yelled, "It's.. it's... it's just- ugh…" she stopped as she scowled, "Dammit… never mind. Like any of you will even listen to me." she glared at them.

Jack and Kyo were all of a sudden beside Mikan in a blink of an eye.

"That's true." Kyo smirked. Jack nodded.

Narumi nodded then smiled brightly, "Well! As I was saying! Jack-kun's partner is Saki-chan and Kyo-kun's is Mikan-chan! Since they all to know each other! Well, I'm going now! Adieu~!" he said as he skipped out of the class.

"Wha-what?! Waaaiiit for meee~ Narumi-senseiiii!!!" Fukutani ran after Narumi and closed the door.

It fell into an intense silence as the two left. Jack went to sit beside Saki and Mikan went back to her spot with a sigh of irritation.

**And just to refresh your memories if some of you forgot, Saki's and Mikan's seats are beside the window and on their right side is Natsume's and Luna's seats. So here is how their seats look like right now.**

--walkway-- SOME PEOPLE'S SEATS --walkway-- LUNA--NATSUME--KYO --walkway-- MIKAN--SAKI--JACK --walkway-- WINDOWS

(sorry... I didn't have any other way to explain so.. yeah...)

Kyo raised an eyebrow and stared boredly at Natsume's crimson orbs. Natsume also raised an eyebrow at the same time as Kyo and also stared(glared, mostly) back at Kyo's deep black eyes.

The class fell into a way more, more deep intense silence and atmosphere.

"What." they both said at the same time. Sounding annoyed(Kyo) and pissed(Natsume).

Mostly everyone in the class twitched or flinched when they spoke.

_"Hyuuga." _Kyo said to Natsume, his eyes telling him to move over. His tone and voice also showing much distaste and irritation.

_"Hijiri."_ Natsume replied, his eyes also replying a 'no'. His tone and voice also showing the same amount of distaste and irritation.

"Tch. Whatever." Kyo turned his back on Natsume and looked at Mikan, who shrugged her shoulders and stood up to give him her seat. Kyo sat down and Mikan sat on the desk.

Natsume twitched inwardly and put his manga back on his face and continued on his "sleeping." But was interrupted by a certain girl sitting beside him. She had still continued on annoying and flirting with Natsume, even though they had broken up nearly a month ago.

Luna poked Natsume's arm lightly, "Hey, hey. Natsu-chan… you know _him_?" she asked, "I mean… you two look _almost_ exactly alike, and how you act too."

He kept quiet for a few minutes. Just before Luna was about to poke him again he replied, "No." He glanced a look at Luna, "I told you to not call me that anymore. So stop," Natsume said, not coldly, but not nicely either, mostly indifferent.

Luna frowned, "A-alright…" she mumbled. As soon as she saw Natsume put his manga over his face again, she turned to Mikan and glared.

Mikan, of course, noticed someone sending daggers through her. She quickly turned her head towards the person, and raised her left eyebrow. Her eyes, those cold, icy eyes, immediately telling her, _"Piss off, Koizumi."_ then she turned away.

Luna gasped and quickly looked down, chills ran down her spine as she remembered Mikan's eyes glaring at her, _"W-…What was _that_?"_

**-+-+-+-**

"Ne," Kyo said all of a sudden, "I think I like Gakuen Alice better than Alice Academy."

It was lunch time, the gang was in the cafeteria. It was unnatural for the place to be… quiet. Well, it wasn't exactly quiet. The students seem like they were somewhat trying to keep their squeals and screams to themselves.

"Um... I'm pretty they weren't this quiet yesterday... right, minna?" Yuu asked the gang.

Nonoko and Anna nodded, "Yeah! We are _definitely_ sure they weren't," they said at the same time.

"So, you better take your words back, Hijiri." Hotaru said Kyo, with her usual expressionless face. The rest agreed, excluding two people who were just sitting down quietly.

"But.. it sure is odd though. But I'm pretty sure why they're trying to keep to themselves today..." Ruka added.

Koko butted in, "Yeah, they're thinking that they should at least try to not yell too much today. Cuz of two people, actually three, who are in a very mood. They're quite nervous of what might happen." he turned his eyes on Mikan and Natsume who were sitting away from each other.

Here's how it looks like:: (sorry bad description)

::::::Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Misaki, Tsubasa::::::  
Kyo-------------------------------table-----------------------------Natsume  
:::::::Jack, Saki, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Anna, Youichi::::::::

Natsume and Mikan were giving off bad auras, that _anyone_ could notice. It felt like they would all burn in hell or be frozen for eternity if they set the two off, like deadly bombs. And way, way on the opposite side of the cafeteria, sat another person who was giving off another bad feeling, Luna, who was sitting with a few guys and a couple of girls whom she had used her alice on. It wasn't deadly like Natsume's or Mikan's.. but it sure doesn't feel very good, more like depressing or nervous.

"No, duh," Sumire rolled her eyes at Koko with a sarcastic, very sarcastic tone.

Koko just grinned, "So, care to tell us what's up?" he asked.

The whole cafeteria became quiet, as if everyone has been listening in to their conversation, well.. they were. The silence made some people in the gang twitch, mostly everyone except Mikan, Natsume, Kyo, Hotaru, and Koko. Hotaru just sighed and shook her head. The silence was deafening, it's as if t any second something would come out of nowhere and just kill them all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a scream, frustrated one at that, was heard throughout the whole place.

"AHHHH/KYAAAA/WHAT THE HELL/GOD!?!?!?!?!?!" most of the students yelled in surprise right when they heard a scream that could've given all of them a heart-attack. Honestly, some fainted in surprise.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone who didn't faint or whatever turned their attention to the source of the scream. They all turned their heads to the gang's table and looked at our brunette who looked like she went through some sort of torture, she had cold sweat running down her forehead, and her eyes were wide with frustration.

"What do you want?!" Mikan yelled at, well.. everyone who was looking, "I _do_ like the silence but what the hell's up with this pressure?!?!"

They all returned to what they were doing before, but were still quiet, atleast it wasn't _that_ quiet.

Mikan sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow at Koko with a smirk, "Um.. could you please not ask that here?"

"Heheh," Koko grinned again, "I'll try to remember that!"

Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna glared at Koko, who obviously knew what would happen. The rest sweat-dropped, just shook their head, sighed, or just kept quiet.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Hello again minna!! Long time no see eh??  
Erm… I am very sorry for the very very late update! But hopefully I will update faster or at least sooner since it's almost vacation time here! So please keep on reading!

I thank:

**insaneoneX  
dominiqueanne  
Youichiix33  
.Hime no Kanashimi.  
Tear Droplet  
Blizzel  
sweetiewriter4712  
chris3165912  
Smoochynose  
bloodyrosey  
mikan-natsumeLove  
sweetcandy90  
krishaNe  
Olympiangirl  
ANBU Allysa  
luvnstuff101  
Rhy-chii  
xXcherrysXx  
Suzuka Harukaze  
Chocolatexpudding  
CYN'CHArrr  
****XxXKono MiharuXxX  
Twisterrr**

and my anonymous reviewers:

**sweetredrose3  
****xXFuYuRiXx  
****my name (?) hehe  
****. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..  
****akira-chan**

Sorry if I misspelled or forgot anyone! THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reviewing!!! And please keep on waiting and reading! (:  
And thank you for everyone else for reading til now! Hope you all liked this chapter!  
Luv u all lots~! 3 (:


	14. Plans and Warnings

No Turning Back

**Chapter 13 -- Plans and Warnings**

flashback:

_They all returned to what they were doing before, but were still quiet, at least it wasn't _that _quiet._

_Mikan sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow at Koko with a smirk, "Um.. could you please not ask that here?"_

_"Heheh," Koko grinned again, "I'll try to remember that!"_

_Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna glared at Koko, who obviously knew what their reactions would be. The rest sweat-dropped, just shook their head, sighed, or just kept quiet._

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello~ minna-chan!! :D

I am doing my best to update faster!!! This is the longest chapter so far! Almost 7,000 words! O.O I'm surprised myself!

Anyway, hope you'll like this one too!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

**Two Days Later from when Jack and Kyo arrived**

Our favorite brunette was walking down the hallways of the Elementary building, sighing. She looked out the window and narrowed her eyes as she saw something move in the trees, she reached for her Alice Gun.04 which was strapped under her skirt. She sighed in relief when she saw a dog, an almost fully grown Saint Bernard, jump off the trees, making the tree's branch shake and causing the birds on the tree to flee. She continued to walk down the hallways, keeping an alert watch for anything out of place. Mikan thought of what happened two days ago.

(**Alice Gun.04**: Invented by **Hotaru Imai** -it costs **200,000 rabbits each**-, a special type of gun only allowed to be sold by the Academy Higher Ups for special cases only. Yasuda gave Mikan and other main D.A. students -for the reason, you'll all know later in the chapter- .

It cannot be used by someone who does not have an alice or someone that has an alice that cannot take shape, for example, Stealing/Copy, Mind-Reading, Flying, Cat-Dog Disposition, Multi-personality, etc.

And can be used by other alices, for example, Fire, it makes it shoot out fire bullets, Ice, shoots out ice bullets, Wind, shoots out an invisible bullet, Invention, shoots out normal bullets, Nullification, shoots out an invisible bullet and if hit, if the person is an alice, his/her alice is nullified for 5 minutes, Storm, shoots out an extra fast twisting bullet -also depends on what kind of storm it is-, and etc. for Shadow alice, if the bullet hits a person, he/she will be unable to move for a minute for every bullet that hits the person.

Types of bullets can be transformed if, before shooting, concentrates on what kind of bullet it can be. For example, if you imagine your alice to twist, it becomes faster, if you imagine it to be sharp, it becomes a needle-like bullet. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.)

**flashback two days ago:**

_"Now then, to explain why the three of them are also here with Mikan-chan..." Yasuda paused and gave a sigh, "There has been some trouble lately..." His expression became completely serious, "Apparently, many of the AAO's top assassins and members have gathered here in Japan. Mikan-chan, do you remember the mission when you had to copy a cd from the AAO's hideout in America?"_

_Mikan raised an eyebrow, "Yes.. that one was exceptionally hard, considering I had to go kidnap one of the top guards in there and copy his looks, speech, alice, and even memory, which mind you, is _very_ disturbing, and keep him knocked out for three days. Then soon after I went in a specially guarded room and make sure I 'accidentally' broke the cameras there then 'accidentally' knock out everyone else in the room quickly and quickly copy the cd and then wake up the rest and apologize then run off where I left the knocked out guy and steal his memories of me and had to make it seem like some other animal attacked him then transport back to the Academy!" she explained then sighed, "I did _not_ like that mission. I was gone for two days! And I was _alone_! And I don't wanna do it ever again! Hmph."_

_The other's sweat dropped, "Right, that one. Well, when you gave it to Billy-chan, he had set up a pretty big conference call with all the other Headmaster's of other Alice Academy, well honestly, there's only four of us, he had sent us a copy of the video and we all watched it. It contained their plans, which had already begun a month before Mikan had done her mission," Yasuda explained, "In it, it explained why their top members are here because they are planning on attacking us. It seemed they had been watching what kind of alices that are in this Academy and that many of them are useful to them. It is true that the number of strong alices that are in this academy have increased over the last few years. Gakuen Alice has the most, as the other Headmasters have also stated, students that has many strong alices, not exactly meaning 'dangerous', since the alices; Pheromones, Inventions, Mind Reading, Time Travel are not dangerous, but others also have Elemental types, Spirit types, and a few other which are mostly dangerous."_

_The four teenagers nodded, "Yeah, so.. basically, they have gathered here, planning on attacking Gakuen Alice so they could take students and make them a part of their own?" Saki asked._

_Yasuda nodded, "Yes, that's basically the shorter version of it."_

_"So couldn't you just like.. transfer them to the other Academies?" Mikan asked._

_"That's one of the first things that came to our minds, but realized that if we do, the AAO will obviously notice and will probably find out that we know their plans. So, we decided to keep them here and send well-trained students to come assist. But they cannot send more than five, since, if they do, the AAO will obviously change locations of their targets. Lina-chan, China's Alice Academy's Headmaster, started sobbing when we had told her not to send any of her students since the AAO's base is in the same country. Their base probably has the most AAO agents there, both strong and weak, therefore, they can't afford to send out any of her students. Charlotte-chan, France's Alice Academy's Headmaster, could only send out 3 students since the AAO in France had attacked 4 times in the year and we don't know when they will attack again. And Billy-chan sent out all four of you, though at different times. Because the boys had to infiltrate the AAO hideout in America a couple of times to make sure that their plan is true." Yasuda continued to explain._

_"Ohh..." Mikan and Saki said at the same time._

_"Yes, well... that's practically it for now. I will call all four of you again tomorrow with all the other students that will help. I will give you all your missions tomorrow with the rest of them, since Charlotte-chan's students will arrive tonight. They will be introduced tomorrow after lunch. Well.. I'll announce it tomorrow for you guys to come and see me for our meeting. For now, Mikan-chan and Saki-chan could go back to class and Jack-kun and Kyo-kun could go to their rooms and get settled in and rest. I'll see you all tomorrow!" he said to them, his cheerful smile back on._

**End of Flashback.**

Mikan sighed and saw a fellow D.A. classmate, his name was Hayate Matsudaira, his alice was controlling Air. Hayate waved at her with a small grin, "Found anythin' yet, Mi-sama?" he asked.

She shook her head lightly in reply, "Have you?"

He shook his head too, "Nope! Say hi to Cool Blue Sky for me will ya Mi-sama?" he asked her while nudging her arm.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Tell her yourself. You have a communication device from her don't you?"

Hayate nodded with a frown on his face, "Yeah... but she said.. -no, _commanded_ that I can't contact her unless something bad happens.."

"Then go tell her in person later on." Mikan said to him as she stalked off, leaving him frowning.

"Hmph! Fine!" he used his alice to blow a strong wind to mess her hair up. He froze in an instant as he noticed what he had done and bowed apologetically, "Sorry Mikan-sama!" he yelled before running off.

She sighed again for almost the tenth time in the hour and started fixing her hair. Mikan turned to look at a clock at the hallway, it was the same as when they were called in by the principal yesterday.

**flashback yesterday:**

_Mikan looked at the clock, it was almost 10. She was wondering when Yasuda would call them to the office and discuss what they would do. She was clearly anxious about what would happen. Very anxious. She kept on thinking about what would happen if the AAO manages to get some of their students? What if when they attack the children were hurt? What if they lost? Of course, she wasn't the only one worried or would be the only one worried._

_Just then an announcement from the principal came._

_"Hello minna-chan!! Good morning to all of my dear deaar students~ How are you all? My my! It's been quite some time since I've talked to all of you like this! Maybe we should have a party after the -Headmaster! What are saying?! Could you _please_ get to the point before you say some unnecessary things to rest of the students!- Oh.. Oh right! Well, thank you for telling me Persona-chan. Ahem, well as I was saying before I was saying _unnecessary things_ as Persona-chan had said, -Headmaster!- Right! Sorry for disrupting all you in your studies. I would just like to call _ALL_ the D.A. students including Nogi Ruka-kun, Koyama Saito-kun, Yamasaki Misa-chan, Ichigo Jin-kun and Ren-kun, Amane Hiro-kun, Imai Hotaru-chan, Yamada Masuda-kun, Kanda Megumi-chan, Seiichiro Kyosuke-kun, Ryuuzaki Nendo-kun, Ueda Makoto-chan to come to my office right after this announcement! Oh! And Harada Misaki-chan and Kokoro Yome-kun! That is all! Thank you my dears! Byee!! 3"_

_The whole school had fallen silent after the announcement and most students thought, _"What the hell?"

_"Ahem, sorry for interrupting you all again. Headmaster had forgotten other _important_ people to call. We would also like to call Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Satsushi-sensei, Serina-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Yura-sensei, and Noda-sensei. Please come here immediately after this. D.A. students, be here in less than a minute. This is an order. Especially you Sakura and Hyuuga AND _YOU_ Andou!__" Persona's chilly voice said through the PA._

_All the D.A. aside from Mikan, Saki, Jack, and Kyo immediately thought that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Specially since they had to come ask _all_ of them to come. Right after Persona's announcement, the people who had been called all stood up and left their rooms._

_"Mikan-chan.. do you know why you're all being called?" Anna asked Mikan worriedly, "Even Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun and Koko..."_

_Mikan smiled a small smile, "Yes... Don't worry you guys," she said as she walked towards the door, followed by Hotaru and Saki, then the four guys, Jack, Kyo, Natsume, Ruka, and Koko._

"What the hell do they want? Even Ruka, Imai, and Koko are included... They better not make them do anything that could kill them.."_ Natsume thought bitterly as he clicked his tongue inwardly._

_When the eight have arrived in front of the office. Mikan just opened the door without even knocking._

_"Sakura! Hyuuga! I said a minute, not three! All eight of you are late! Why is that?" Persona yelled as the door opened and showed all seven of them entering._

_"Did you think I would listen?" Both Mikan and Natsume said at the same time, making them look at each other then back to Persona._

_"I'm with Mi-chan! Same with Jack and Kyo!" Saki replied cheerfully and the other two nodded._

_"We're not in D.A." Ruka and Hotaru simply replied._

_"Same here!" Koko added._

_Persona growled and walked away from the group, while you could just hear Yasuda laughing heartily, who heard their conversation, while some other students were also snickering in a room they've never thought was there before.  
_

_Persona led them to the door and went inside. The room inside was light, it had light yellow paint for the walls and had bright long lamps at every corner, and a big glass chandelier at the top. There were about 100 chairs and it was divided in half. Mikan noticed many Elementary students and Middle School students were also there. Yasuda was about to welcome them but was interrupted by a loud slam of the door._

_"Good morning Persona-chan! Yasuda-chii!" a familiar masculine voice greeted loudly._

_"S-sorry we're late, Persona-sensei... He made me walk the same pace with him using his shadow..." another familiar quiet voice followed after._

_"Hahaha! That's fine! He's fine with it! Right Persona-chan?" the man had asked._

_Mikan turned around and smiled widely as she saw her two friends she hasn't seen in a while, "Nobara! Tsubasa-senpai!" she exclaimed as she ran towards them, giving them a hug, well.. Nobara._

_"Mikan-chan!" Nobara hugged her back happily, "I-it's been a while, h-hasn't it?"_

_Mikan pulled back and nodded and looked at Tsubasa, "Hey!" she greeted him with a grin._

_Tsubasa pouted, expecting a hug from her too, "Yo! Don't I get a hug?" he asked but he opened his arms anyway to give her a hug._

_Unfortunately for him, Mikan was pulled away by Kyo and Natsume, and he ended up falling flat on the floor and glared while pouting at the two guys, who ignored him and glared at each other instead. Tsubasa sighed and stood up, "Meanies..." he muttered._

_"Hahaha! That was very expected!" another familiar voice popped in the room, "Don't go harassing her again, Tsubasa!"_

_"Misaki-senpai!" Mikan greeted her with a hug then gave Tsubasa the hug he wanted._

_Tsubasa gasped in happiness and cried waterfalls on Misaki's shoulder, "She finally hugged me!"_

_Mikan and Misaki laughed, "Good for you!"_

_"Andou," a scary voice interrupted their conversation._

_He stiffened on Misaki's shoulder and had completely stopped crying, he slowly lifted his head with a grin on his face, "Persona-cha~an!" he said in a "cute" sing-song voice which made anyone who heard it shiver._

_Mikan twitched and took Misaki and Nobara to where their friends were, hoping to forget the horrible noise Tsubasa had just made. They picked the very last row of chairs on the right side._

_"Mikan-nee!" a cute voice called out to Mikan, and it belonged to the one and only:_

_"You-chan!" Mikan saw Youichi running towards her with his arms open. She hugged him and swung him around with a wide smile then carried him off to where they were sitting. Even though Youichi was already 7, he looked like he was only 5. He had grown since Mikan had left, but she always wondered why he only looked like he was 5 years old. Though, his speech(when he doesn't like the person he's talking to) could be a 10-14 years old kid. Well, that was due to Natsume's influence over the long years, probably hers too. Then she thought that maybe him looking younger than his real age was a side effect, though, she noticed that he had grown more than a centimeter during the past month._

_Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed Youichi run to Natsume who gave him a smile and carried him on his lap. She couldn't help but smile at the sight._

_"Hello! Good morning, good morning!" Narumi entered the room in his pink outfit and was followed by JinJin who was scowling as usual, with Serina looking anxious, and Nodachi who was smiling as usual but worry was visible in his face._

_Yasuda chuckled, "Alright then! Everyone! Take your seats please! Now that everyone is here, I'd like to explain to all of you why you're all here. And Persona-chan.. could you sit and calm down? I know you're not happy about this but you're making me panic too..." he pouted._

_Persona just grunted and sat down in one of the seats at the front row but silently tapped his foot in impatience. The rest of the students wondered curiously what would make them, especially, the infamous calm and scary Persona, while the D.A. narrowed their eyes and could only guess what could make him so impatient and loud and.. not him._

_"Right.. so, I'll get right to the point. Be careful," Yasuda said with a pause._

_"What the hell?" Most students couldn't help but say it out loud. While Persona shook his head impatiently with a grunt._

_"Eh? Oh! No, no! I was going to say more! I just took a pause," he explained then sighed, "Well, now, I'm not joking about that though. The real point is that... Be on the look out for anything unusual. Because, right now... we are in a very dangerous situation. The students who aren't in the D.A. probably don't who these people are.. but, we are going to be attacked by the AAO." he stopped to let them take in what he had just said._

_The DA, who were apparently mostly on the right side fell in complete silence. Until Tsubasa broke it and stood up angrily, "What the hell do you mean 'attacked'?! Why would they do that?! Well probably for revenge or whatever but-"_

_"Andou!" Persona yelled, "Calm down and listen! It's very important!" Tsubasa sat down angrily and waited for Yasuda to continue._

_Yasuda sighed and continued, "As I was saying. For the students who don't know the AAO and are wondering why they are also here; the AAO stands for Anti-Alice Organization, it's an organization filled with people who doesn't Gakuen Alice. As you all know, our school is made because of students like yourselves who has alices and are needed to control them, it is made for us to help you learn and control your different abilities and be able to graduate and be able to safely interact with non-alices. The AAO definitely do not agree with us helping children with alices, instead..." he took a short pause with a scowl on his face and said angrily, "Instead they want to.. sell the children with alices to people all over the world who want them.. of course, aside from the government and us."_

_The students had never seen their Headmaster scowl or even sound angry. But, what they had heard made them tremble of course, aside from the people who already knew about the AAO. "Their a bunch of bastards who sell children with alices for thousands, even millions for short! If not, use them for themselves like slaves or what not!" Tsubasa hissed loudly._

_"Well, that's right." Yasuda agreed, "Well.. now, I have to explain to you why they're going to attack us. Like Tsubasa-chan had said earlier, they _are_ attacking us for revenge.. but that's not the main reason. The main reason is that.. they want to take.." his voice lightly quivered and probably went unnoticed by most, "They want to take students.. mostly.. either from the Elementary or Middle School Divisions..."_

_"H-how do you know this?" a girl asked him nervously._

_"Hmm.. I didn't really want to have to say this to many of you... But, the D.A., they also do work for us too. Of course, it's to help, but it's also dangerous. They infiltrate the AAO's hideouts and try to steal or find out their plans, save other children who had been kidnapped, and take anything else that would be useful and would mess up their plans. We, thanks to Mikan-chan, successfully copied a cd of their plans and know about it. The cd had all sorts of information and the main thing was.. their plan to attack us and take students. I had called the DA students to warn them about this and talk about a plan. But.. I had also called some of you because, if some of you have noticed, have many similar alices. Most of you have Mind-Reading, Time Travel, Invention, Pheromone types, Sight types, Healing, Elemental types, and also Manipulation types, am I right?" most nodded, "Well, the reason for that is.. The AAO's main targets are of you guys who have those alices and they probably won't sell you, since they are planning on making you all their own. Which means, you'll have to do things for them. If you won't listen to them, they'll sell you..." Yasuda explained, his voice was going rather hoarse, "E-excuse me," he cleared his throat and started talking again, "So.." his voice was still hoarse._

_Yasuda sighed and motioned Persona to come and talk instead, "I'm sorry, but I can't explain anything while," he cleared his throat again, "while I can't talk properly.. so I'll let Persona-chan to -ahem- to explain to you all while I go take my medicine," he gave them a short bow and his usual grin and disappeared._

_Persona raised an eyebrow then looked at them and said, "As Headmaster was saying.. If by any chance, and he was praying that it won't happen, that some of you will get taken away, play along with the AAO and pretend to join them and do things for them, aside from anything that could kill any of you of course and.. if you can refuse, refuse their order to assassinate anyone, especially amongst yourselves. It would be better for you guys to stay with them, because you would still have a chance of getting rescued by us."_

_"Later on, Sakura will give you all a small alice stone so others' won't be able to read your minds and medium-strength pheromones will have no effect on any of you," Persona added and turned his head to Mikan, making the others look at her too._

_Mikan's and her friends' eyes widened. She used her Telepathy alice and immediately communicated Persona._

"You!"

'Sakura?'

"The hell do you think?!"

'So you have Telepathy Alice too, interesting.'

"Interesting my ass! What the hell do you think you want me to do?!"

'What do you mean?'

"'What do you mean?' my ass!!! Are you freaking trying to kill me?! No, do WANT me to kill myself?!"

'Kind of. But that's not my point. Nor do I want you to kill yourself right now.'

"Then why the hell would you want me to give around 80 people my alice stone?! Are freaking going to try and drain me of my alice so you could use your alice on me?!"

'No, and I said a _small_ alice stone. The size of a small pebble. That's all.'

"But 80?! That could still kill me if I take out so much in a short time!"

'I'm sure you won't die easily.'

"Yeah! Maybe I won't die but I won't be able to move for more than 3 days dammit!"

'That-'

_"You're seriously going to kill me if I do that!" Mikan yelled out then shut her mouth. "Damn.." she muttered. She was only going to say it in her mind so only Persona could hear her._

_Persona grunted, "What's the point of using Telepathy if you're gonna yell out like that anyway?"_

_"I couldn't help it! Besides! I might not die but I won't be able to help anymore after I give out 80.. _more_**80**__ alice stones!" she yelled at him_

_"Mikan-chan.. calm down... I'll help you!"_

_"Shut up! I don't know who you are! Don't call me so-" her eyes widened as she saw a tall man with long raven hair tied in a ponytail. She gasped, "T-Tono-senpai?!"_

_Tono grinned, "Heeyy, you've grown into quite a ho- Owww!!! Shuichi!" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head which was punched by Sakurano Shuichi._

_"Pervert." Subaru Imai walked out from behind Sakurano with his usual stoic expression._

_"Sakurano-senpai! Subaru-senpai! Hotaru! It's your brother!" Mikan pointed at Subaru as she turned her head to Hotaru._

_Hotaru just nodded, "I see..", her eyes were staring intensely at her brother's, which looked like they were glaring at each other instead -though they probably were-._

_"Quiet down." Persona's voice broke through everyone's thoughts, "As, I was going to explain to you earlier, he's going to give you a couple of his alice stones so you could distribute your own alice stones without having to tire yourself as much."_

_Mikan glared at him and muttered, "Bastard.."_

_Saki laughed as she heard what Mikan said and then her expression turned completely different, from happy to very serious, "So what happens after that? When will they attack? What's your plan?"_

_"I'll get to the main point. Imai Hotaru, we will be buying more of your Alice Guns.04, preferably, for every DA student, but it'd be safer if other or most students in this room who could use it will have one. It will only be used for dangerous situations and for protection and also communication devices so we will be able to keep in contact." Persona said to them, glancing at Hotaru who was smirking, "For the plan, we had already asked Hi-sama, our former Headmaster, to put up a barrier to cover the whole school and she's currently in the Middle School Division's building. If she senses anyone who entered the school either transporting or through some kind of portal, she will immediately contact me and the Headmaster, who will contact all of you. Apparently in the cd the AAO are planning on attacking around this week._

_"The DA in High School will be sorted out while the DA in the Middle School and Elementary Divisions will stay in their own Divisions and there should at least be one or two DA student in _every_ classroom just in case. Imai Subaru will be in the Middle School Division, Sakurano Shuichi will be in the High School Division, and Akira Tonouchi will be in the Elementary Division. Also, Rui Amane will be in High School and Hajime Yakumo in Middle School." As Persona mentioned Rui's name Tsubasa had paled and looked around frantically and found Rui winking at him._

_"Anyway, Andou, you go to the Elementary building with Sakura Mikan, Matsudaira Hayate, Suzuna Kawai, Oura Rie, and with McDaniel Matthew. Miharu Saki, Ibaragi Nobara, Ueda Inoue, and Yamato Matsumoto you four go to the Middle School Division. These two groups will be walking around the buildings watching and reporting anything unusual. The rest of the DA whom I hadn't mentioned will stay in the High School Division. Imai Hotaru I will have you and the other students with the Invention alice stay in the Middle School Division and help with the communications and reports of the groups who are patrolling." Persona glanced at Hotaru again with a nod. Hotaru nodded back as did most of the other Invention Alice students._

_"Also, Nogi Ruka and Yasuda Kanda will also be with us in the Middle School division helping us using their alice Animal Pheromones. You two could help us by having some animals look around the school grounds where the DA students can't go patrolling." Ruka and Kanda nodded, "So.. the Middle School Division is pretty much our _"base"_. I only took DA's from the High School Division because they are much more experienced and even though the DAs in the High School are lesser than the rest. I believe that the students, either in DA or not, will be able to help protect themselves and others, even if they don't know about this. Mind Readers, if any of you happen to have read anyone's mind that has anything to do with this, report immediately." Most of the Mind Readers nodded slowly._

_"For the rest of the students, please just be on high alert for anything out of place. We will be giving out the communication devices at the end of school. So right after your classes are done, come back here. Sakura, Tono, quickly give out the alice stones. All the teachers.. stay for a while longer than the students. We, and the rest of the teachers will have a short meeting with the Headmaster and Hi-sama." All the teachers in the room nodded. Persona looked at every student in the room._

_Persona then turned his head towards Natsume who raised an eye brow in surprise, "Hyuuga. There's one more thing for you to know... And I think you'll find this very.. maddening. I have had reports of some other DA's who said that they saw a girl around 5 years younger than you, who was walking around their hideouts. Apparently.. she looks alot like you and she was holding up a flame in her hands for light."_

_Natsume's eyes widened angrily and in shock, "What?!" he practically yelled. Surprising many students who didn't know that he could show such an angry, yet shocked, and sad expression._

_"N-Nat.. is it... her?" Ruka asked, also surprised._

_"They had reported that she has shoulder-length black hair, same color as yours, and the very same crimson eyes. As you have told me.. a long time ago, a group had taken your younger sister and also tried to take you," Persona said to him, "I believe.. she's the person you have been looking for and that... the AAO are the ones who had taken her."_

_Everyone fell silent then started murming to eachother. Then looked at Natsume as he finally spoke._

_"It.. it's probably her. Only our family could have crimson eyes and Fire alice..." he said looking down, his eyes still held rage. _"And we're probably the only ones left in our family..."_ Ruka looked at his best friend with worried eyes._

_Persona coughed and broke the silence, "Anyway.. I think that's all. Just look out for anything unusual in the mean time. And when I mean unusual, when you see people you have never seen before, call a Mind Reader and ask them to read the person's mind. Also, they probably also have Transformation alices or Illusions, so watch out for birds 10 times its normal size, cats walking in the rain, tigers, lions, wolfs, or even fish walking around in the open or in the shadows, dogs jumping down from trees, bushes moving, flowers your sizes-_

**End of Flashback.**

Mikan cursed as she remembered a Saint Bernard, a _Saint Bernard_, jumping down from a _tree_. Persona's warning ran through her mind and repeated again and again.

_"dogs jumping down from trees... dogs jumping down from trees... dogs jumping down from trees..."_

She held a frustrated scream as she immediately contacted Hotaru and Persona.

"Hello?! Hotaru?!"

'What is it, Mikan?'

"I saw something unusual!"

'Wait, let me call the masked guy. ......... Sakura? What did you see?- Persona'

"I saw a dog jump down from a tree!"

'A.. dog?- Hotaru, It's a dog.. -Persona'

"You warned us about it yesterday dammit! And what's more unusual is.. it's a grown Saint Bernard!"

'Saint Bernard.. jumping down from a tree.. when did you see this?!'

"About 10-20 minutes ago...."

'Sakura! Why the hell didn't you report to us right away?!'

"Sorry.. I just noticed that it was odd....."

'sigh... Anyhow! I'm going to alert the rest and you keep on patrolling and keep on reporting these things.'

"Alright. I'll warn any other DA I run into too."

'Be careful Mikan... - Hotaru, Alright. Be on high alert now, they might attack any time soon... -Persona'

"Don't worry Hotaru! I could kick Persona's ass as many times as I want now!"

'quiet laugh, alright. Talk to you later.'

Mikan quickly looked out the window and kept on walking, her eyes were practically scanning everything. Then noticed that she was in front of Youichi's classroom. She shrugged and opened the door without even knocking. She saw that the teacher was looking at her a bit nervous, her eyes asking if anything had happened. Mikan frowned and gave a small nod, "Persona will be telling every teacher about it." she said to the teacher who frowned deeply and looked at her class.

Mikan noticed Youichi looking at her, "I'll be borrowing Youichi for a few seconds." Youichi immediately stood up and walked towards Mikan, knowing the teacher will agree either way. Once the two were right outside the classroom, Mikan used her Telepathy alice to communicate with him, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

_"Youichi.. They might attack very soon.."_

_'Mikan-nee.. you saw something?'_

_"Heheh.. Yeah.. I was kinda stupid to not notice it earlier but.. yeah.... I saw a Saint Bernard jump down a tree around 20 minutes ago..."_ Mikan laughed a bit and scratched her head.

Youichi gave her an odd look, _'How could you not notice that?'_

_"Dunno... Haha! Well, just be careful!"_

_'Of course I will be. You too, Mikan-nee..'_

_"Hahaha, don't worry 'bout me! Well.. I gotta keep on walking and looking out. Take care!"_ Mikan waved at him.

_*Puff*_

Mikan couldn't help but grin, "You're still so cute when you're taller than me!" she said out loud.

He gave her a smile and he lifted her into a hug, _'I'll come help right away when something happens to you.'_

She smiled gently at him and hugged him back, _"Don't worry You-chan! I'll be leaving now.. so could you put me down?"_

He grinned at her and put her down, _'See you later Mikan-nee.'_

Mikan gave him one more hug and a kiss on the forehead, "See ya later You-chan!" she waved at him once more and walked off. She heard him sigh quietly and open the door and then heard it close. She grinned again. _"He's still so adorable!"_

She turned her eyes outside the window again after five minutes of walking and turning, she bumped into Tsubasa who was also looking outside, he had probably heard of the news from Persona, since he didn't even notice her either. "Tsubasa-senpai!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He looked at her in a matching surprised expression, "Mikan! Found anything else?"

She frowned and shook her head, "No.. have you?"

Tsubasa frowned too and shook his head, "Unfortunately.. no.. though I'm not sure if it's good that I don't see anything or if it's bad if I don't," he sighed.

Mikan nodded and patted his shoulder, "I'm quite scared to see everyone in panic and in trouble..." she took out her mask and looked at it, "Whenever I imagine them attacking us.. I don't want any of them see me killing without second thought."

He chuckled, "You won't be able to help it. I know you feel that when you see them, your blood boils when you see them or imagine them selling little children and using them and even abusing them or.. killing them, without second thought either.. so, that's why you just can't help it. But, try your best to not show too much blood.. it might scare the younger ones! Even most of the Middle School DA students just hurt them by breaking the bones which could never heal or could heal for a very long time. Don't worry, you're not the only one scared either!" Tsubasa smiled at her and patted her head.

"That's quite true! Now I'm really thankful for Hotaru's Alice Gun.. it just makes the killing soo much easier and I don't even have to use up too much alice! She's such a genius!" Mikan grinned at Tsubasa.

He nodded, "Mikan.. they could attack any minute or second... Be careful-"

_*CRAAASH* *screams and yells*_

"Shit!" the two cursed and ran towards the explosion. They saw smoke coming out from a classroom and could still hear a couple of yells and screams from the room. _"Shiit!!!!"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

Hey everyone!! I wonder what will happen?? Did you all like it?? Hopefully! (:  
It took me quite a while to finish this since someone always disturbs me when I write this… haha, well… I think I will mostly be able to update a fic every month. The next fiction I'm updating after this is **Untitled**, but it's either I will update that fiction next month or near the end of this month! Hopefully I'll be able to update faster! Though School starts already! I'll try to write and finish a chapter every weekend.

Anyways, I wanna thank my reviewers who reviewed on the last chapter!

**Eternal Anime Fan**

**Chocolatexpudding**

**michiruchama**

**XxXKoNo MiHaRuXxX**

**yueyuuko**

**troubadour12**

**izzy-bellarocs**

**Suzuka Harukaze**

**Whispers of Secrets**

**Youichiix33**

**Kawaii-ne16**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**xXxkarin8kazunexXx**

**-My-Broken-Destiny-**

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG**

**Rhy-chii**

**loverbear101**

And also my anonymous reviewers!

**;;;;;;;**

**z**

**lia**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Love you all! XD (Sorry if I misspelled anything or missed anyone!)

Oh and! For the people who wants to know who Mikan will end up with, I'm sorry but I am not very sure yet, please wait for the further chapters to find out ;)

Please read if you want to know about a oneshot that I will post later on, maybe next week!

**A Game of Hide-and-Seek**

Summary:

A simple game of hide-and-seek in the middle of winter with their group of friends and little Natsume is 'it'. NxM and a bit of RxH and KxS. Oneshot.

(It is a fic of them when they are younger, 4-5 years old! And they're playing hide-and-seek!)


	15. The Start and Complaints

No Turning Back

**Chapter 14 -- The Start and Complaints**

flashback:

_Mikan nodded and patted his shoulder, "I'm quite scared to see everyone in panic and in trouble..." she took out her mask and looked at it, "Whenever I imagine them attacking us.. I don't want any of them see me killing without second thought."_

_He chuckled, "You won't be able to help it. I know you feel that when you see them, your blood boils when you see them or imagine them selling little children and using them and even abusing them or.. killing them, without second thought either.. so, that's why you just can't help it. But, try your best to not show too much blood.. it might scare the younger ones! Even most of the Middle School DA students just hurt them by breaking the bones which could never heal or could heal for a very long time. Don't worry, you're not the only one scared either!" Tsubasa smiled at her and patted her head._

_"That's quite true! Now I'm really thankful for Hotaru's Alice Gun.. it just makes the killing soo much easier and I don't even have to use up too much alice! She's such a genius!" Mikan grinned at Tsubasa._

_He nodded, "Mikan.. they could attack any minute or second... Be careful-"_

*CRAAASH* *screams and yells*

_"Shit!" the two cursed and ran towards the explosion. They saw smoke coming out from a classroom and could still hear a couple of yells and screams from the room. _"Shiit!!!!"

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Heeeyyy!!!

For the chapter you've all been waiting for!!! Here's Chapter 14 and I'm hoping you'll all like it!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

A handsome raven-haired boy and a beautiful brunette ran towards the direction of the screams and explosion. Their eyes widened as they saw a couple children outside the classroom coughing.

Mikan's eyes narrowed as she quickly took out the communication device from Hotaru just in case it was something important. They arrived in the scene and Mikan used Wind alice to blow all the smoke away.

"What happened here?!" Tsubasa asked as he saw a few of the familiar faces from the day before.

"T-Tsubasa-senpai!" they exclaimed. "S-someone just accidentally mixed in wrong chemicals..." a girl said to him.

Tsubasa looked at his fellow DA member, who gave him a nod. He then turned his head towards Mikan, who was walking towards the blown up part of the class room, there was a hole big enough for Tsubasa to come flying in easily and you could clearly see the sky and birds outside. She then, looked towards the person, who had mixed in the wrong chemicals. She looked like she was about to cry, "I-I know I put the right ones together..." she quietly murmured to herself and her friends as they tried to cheer her up.

Mikan looked back at Tsubasa and then contacted Hotaru.

"Hotaru. You already received a report that there was an explosion?"

'Yes.. what happened?'

"Send all the others back and don't let them come here. It was _just_ a misunderstanding. Okay?"

Tsubasa and the DA member raised an eyebrow at her.

'Misunderstanding... Okay. Wait. -talking in the background- Okay, I've told them all to stay in look out and stay in their positions.'

"Okay! Thanks Hotaru! I'm sure Persona must be freaking out by now, but tell him _we're_ here and he doesn't have to worry. It's just a simple explosion caused by mixing two chemicals. By the way, tell him Tsubasa and Miki-san are with me here right now. He'll calm down a bit by that."

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN, SAKURA?! A _MISUNDERSTANDING_?! COULD YOU- -Persona. Could you shut up. You're gonna make it worse. Okay. Well, just be careful there. Inform us with anything alright? -Hotaru'

"Kay! Byee!"

Mikan turned towards Tsubasa and gave him a grin, "There! Since it was just a misunderstanding, me and Tsubasa-senpai will stay here to explain- oh, where _is_ Misaki-sensei?" she asked the students.

"Mikan-sama, Misaki-sensei left just a few minutes before the explosion, he said he had to see the Headmaster for a while." Miki, the DA member in the room, replied.

Just after Miki replied, Misaki came in the room with a what-in-the-world-happened-here-look and he was slightly panting. "S-Sakura.... Andou.... Is everything.. alright here?"

The two replied with a small nod. Misaki shook his head and muttered to himself, "And here.. I was hoping nothing would happen to them...." he quickly turned to his students, "Sorry for leaving you guys here... Anyways... should I escort them back to their homeroom? I will stay with them until their teacher arrives." he asked, his eyes showed that he felt guilty for leaving his students.

Mikan smiled, "Yes, I think that would be better than staying here. Right, senpai?" she turned to Tsubasa who was looking at the hole.

Tsubasa snapped out of his thoughts and quickly agreed with Mikan, "Yes! I also think that would be good! And don't worry Misaki-sensei, no one was hurt badly."

Misaki smiled at them and his smile turned to a worried one, "Alright. Well, you guys be careful too."

They just grinned, "Miki-san, stay with them, okay?" Tsubasa asked. Miki replied with a nod, then everyone exited the classroom.

Once everyone was gone, their grins disappeared as both looked at the hole. "They're finally starting." Mikan whispered.

"Yup." Tsubasa sighed and shook his head. _"Greaat.. that guy's probably already heading here to come 'help' us..."_

**-+-+-+-**

"Miharu-san..." a female inventor called Saki.

Saki was surprised as she turned around to see the amethyst-eyed inventor, "Yes, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru looked down, she looked as if she was embarrassed to say anything, "N-never mind.. Sorry for bothering you." she quickly turned away and started walking.

Saki grinned, "Don't worry Hotaru-chan! Mikan-chan will be fine! She's very strong now! And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to worry this much about her!" she quickly ran to Hotaru, "If you still remember the incident from years ago, she _is_ still your best friend! Alright?"

Hotaru looked at Saki and saw in her eyes that she wasn't lying, she couldn't help smiling with happiness and relief, "Thank you, Miharu-san."

"It's Sa-ki! Okay??" Saki grinned at her, she was very surprised to see Hotaru smile like that.

"Then.. thank you, Saki."

**-+-+-+-**

Tension filled the air in their classroom. Koko didn't even want to try reading the twin-like guys' minds, of course, unless he would want to see how they would try to kill each other. And of course, as everyone had already thought of, would be bloody. _Very_ bloody.

"N-Natsume-kun... Kyo-kun..." Narumi called out the two nervously.

Natsume and Kyo looked up at him, crimson and deep black eyes glared at him in the coldest way possible. Narumi flinched and hid behind his desk, "I wanna leeaaaavve~eee!!" he cried as he hugged his knees and sobbed.

"Hahahaha!" Jack laughed at the atmosphere, "This is _so_ entertaining!! We should've transferred here years ago!"

"Shut up, stupid." Kyo snapped at his friend.

Jack's grinning face quickly faded away and was replaced by an annoyed one, **"What'd you say, you freaky ghost?!"**

**"I said shut up, MORON."** Kyo replied as a vein appeared on the back of his head.

**"Why are you getting annoyed at **_**me**_** of all people?!"** Jack asked.

**"Cuz you're getting annoying."** Kyo replied in cool demeanour.

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and decided to ignore him. He started tapping his foot quickly, which made everyone else in the room more and more tense.

Natsume sighed inwardly, _"They're both morons.."_

Kyo rolled his eyes, _"Hyuuga's a moron too."_

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Koko, who finally tried to read their minds, laughed out loud.

Sumire sighed beside him and shook her head, "He's finally lost his mind..."

"What's up with you, Koko?" Kitsuneme nudged his shoulder.

"Natsume and Kyo thought that each other plus Jack were morons-" Koko's eyes widened, "Oooooppsss..."

The twin-like pair glared at each other. "WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed out loud, "_BOTH_ of them think _I'M_ a moron?! Why do I have to be a part of this?!"

"Just shut up." the two said at the same time. Making most of the class trying to hold their chuckles.

_"They're like twins who are different from each other but the same at the same time!"_ Koko thought amusingly with a grin.

Just then, he heard Narumi's thoughts. They hadn't noticed Narumi coming out of their room to answer a call. Koko's grin disappeared, "Mikan's with Tsubasa-senpai.. and they came across a misunderstanding...?" he accidentally said out loud, causing students, both who knew what was happening and who didn't look at him.

Natsume's eyes widened, "What?" his eyes turned to look at Narumi, who looked shocked when Koko said it out loud, "Naru.."

"Eh?" Narumi looked at Natsume, then noticed that all the attention shifted towards him, "Oh! Ah, right! Natsume-kun, Kyo-kun, Jack-kun, Mikan-chan's with Tsubasa-kun and they just had some misunderstanding in the Elementary Section. So don't worry too much!" he explained easily.

"Why does she have to be with that stupid Kage...." Natsume grunted as he stood up, "I'm going."

"This is why I didn't want to be here stuck with these idiots." Kyo stood up right after Natsume and headed towards the door too, just to be stopped by Narumi, who was standing right in front of the door.

"You guys can't leave! It's class time! And here, I thought we could try having some fun projects! We haven't had one in a while!" he grinned at the two teenagers.

Natsume glared at him, "Naru."

Narumi then frowned, "Now, now... I know you two are worried for Mikan-chan too, but I don't think she'll be happy with you two leaving the class and leaving your duties to help the other students..." he whispered to them and then put one hand on their shoulder, "So we'll be staying here having fun projects with you two not moping around. Alright?" he smiled at them.

The two unconsciously turned around and walked back to their desks, "Screw you and your alice." they both muttered to themselves.

_"Great.. I'm still stuck _here_ with this moronic Hyuuga/Hijiri.... While that stupid Kage and Play boy is with Mikan..."_ the two cursed in their minds.

**-+-+-+-**

"Heeey! How are my lil' kouhais??" a tall man in his early 20's with long raven hair appeared behind Mikan and Tsubasa with a wide smile.

Tsubasa scowled, "Argh..." he muttered and turned around then glared at his senpai. "Of all people... why must _you_ be _here_ with _us_?" he mumbled to himself.

Tonouchi grinned when he heard Tsubasa, "Well, I could switch with Rui if you want me to!"

The younger raven-haired guy twitched, "R-right... No thanks..." Tsubasa scratched the back of his head.

Mikan grinned at the two, "Haha! I've missed seeing you two together!"

"Waaah! Mikan-chan! You've turned into such a beauty!" Tono ran to the brunette with his arms wide open.

Tsubasa carried Mikan away easily as if she was 5 year-old and put her behind him, "He's more dangerous than he was before, Mikan. Be careful."

Mikan giggled, "Hahaha! Don't worry Tsubasa-senpai!"

Tono pouted, "Don't I get to hug her at least??? I haven't given her a hug in suuuch a long time! I didn't get to give her one yesterday too, cuz of two look-alikes that was glaring at me whenever I tried to..." he whined like a child.

"Well, I'm sure you remember Natsume, and then, his look-alike was Hijiri Kyo. You-chan's cousin." Tsubasa said to him.

"Oh?" Tono raised an eyebrow, "Interesting!" He then smiled mischievously and kicked Tsubasa straight in the face then ran to Mikan and gave her a tight hug, "Hahahaha!" he laughed evilly as he hugged Mikan and then carried her away from Tsubasa's side.

Mikan just laughed, enjoying the two's company, and completely not minding Tono and Tsubasa's curses towards each other. When the room fell quiet after their string of curses and laughter, their smiles faded with a frown.

"Well... that was fun." Mikan mumbled, though the two also heard. They nodded.

Tono took out two purple'ish white alice stones the size of a baby's fist and handed one to each of them, "These are my alice stones and I'm giving them to you two so it'll come in handy someway later on."

Mikan and Tsubasa took them with a nod and a simple, "Thanks."

The three looked at each other, all had a hint of worry in their eyes, but confidence beats their worries, "Well, let's get ready, shall we?" Mikan winked and took out her mask.

The two guys grinned at her and ruffled her hair, "That's our Mikan-chan!" they exclaimed and took out masks of their own.

Once they had all had their masks on, Mikan touched the other two's arms with her hands and in a second they all disappeared.

And as if Mikan had timed it herself, three birds came in flying through the whole, two were ravens and one was a red sparrow. The birds just flew around the room, but are avoiding the cabinet full of chemicals.

The sparrow seemed to stare at the spot where Mikan, Tsubasa, and Tono had disappeared, it stared for a few seconds before it flew towards the spot and landed right there with a light click of it's feet touching the floor. It looked around then it seemed as if it shrugged, it then looked at its fellow birds and tweeted before lifting its wings and flying.

All three birds headed towards the open door in a surprising speed.

_*BAAAM* *THUD* *THUD* *THUD*_

"Waaah~! That was fun!" a happy female voice came from out of nowhere.

"Hahaha! Definitely! We should do that more often!" a masculine voice agreed.

"Wow, this alice is cool!!! Where'd you get this alice from, Mikan-chan? What's it called anyways???" another masculine voice said.

"Heheheh!" Mikan giggled as she appeared right beside the door, and the two guys appeared in the same spot they were in before they disappeared. "It's called the Disappearing alice! I copied it from someone in Alice Academy! It's quite rare too! It only runs in their family line, on the males side, every few decades!"

Tono looked surprised, "Disappearing alice? I never thought that alice actually existed!"

"I've heard of it before, it's the alice that hides your presence, and makes the body invisible, right?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

Mikan grinned, "Pretty much! But, it doesn't really make your body invisible, I guess... Disappear might be a better word, but then you don't really disappear either, you could see yourself when you use the alice, but as you said, it erases your presence to anyone else who's not using the alice, they could walk through you or try to hit you with anything and it won't hurt you, and they won't even notice, you could jump, run, hop, or even pant, but they won't hear you make a sound, unless you speak of course. Awesome alice, huh?" she explained.

Tsubasa nodded like a little kid, "That _is_ awesome! Mikan-chan, let's do this again next time, 'kay??"

Mikan and Tono laughed, "Hahaha! Of course!" she replied happily as she took out a small box from her skirt pocket and gave it a light blow.

The box became bigger and could now at least fit hers and another person's head in. Mikan looked at the box, then at the three knocked-out birds, with a grin, "I'd sooo love to do that again." she laughed before opening the box, and the birds floated into the air, they weren't flying though, and dropped into the box with a _thud_.

"So, they're really here then, eh?" Tsubasa said, his head looking towards to box.

Tono sighed, "I guess so.." he said and looked towards Mikan too, "I think you should send it to Persona now, before those things wake up and make more mess."

Mikan nodded then contacted Hotaru.

'Mikan?'

"Hey,"

'How are you?' Mikan noticed the hint of worry in her voice, she couldn't help a grin.

"I'm pretty good!"

'That's good to know.. How was it?'

"It was actually a lot easier than we thought," Mikan glanced at the box, "Much, much, easier."

'What did you get?'

"Well... we got birds in a box."

'...... _"Birds"_ in a _"box"_?'

Mikan giggled, "Yep! I used my Disappearing alice, then three birds came in and were about to leave the room when I ran and closed the door on them. Then, _BAM BAM BAM_! All of them came crashing on the door and then _THUD THUD THUD!_ on the floor!" she explained like a little kid.

She heard a light giggle from her, 'Alright then, we'll be waiting for the box with the birds in them.'

"Yes ma'am!" Mikan grinned and the box glowed and disappeared in thin air.

After that, the room became very silent. All three of them looked at each other.

"Do you think more will be coming?" she asked them.

Tono sighed and ran his hand through his hair before crossing both arms, "I'm pretty sure. They're probably waiting for signals from the stupid birds, if not, they'd just be coming in groups one by one."

Tsubasa nodded his head, "Well, I'm pretty sure all of us are thinking that. But, what do we do now?"

Mikan gave a sigh, "I guess we just either continue our rounds or stay in this area of this school."

"I'd go for the second one." Tono said. Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

She gave them a grin, "Then let's stay in this room." She walked towards one of the tables and cleared it. She moved the table right in between the door and the big hole. Mikan took three chairs and put them around the table, she turned her head towards them and motioned them to sit down.

Once all three sat down, they all sighed.

"Hey, do you think I can take this mask off?" Tono asked as he adjusted his mask, "I don't exactly like hiding my beauty from the world too long."

Tsubasa quickly stood up and hit his head, "How do you think _I_ feel about that?! Imagine having to hide your irresistibly handsome face for almost every single day for half a day?! Besides.. you're not even a beauty!"

Mikan laughed and muttered to herself, "Well, ain't this entertaining?" she continued watching the two wrestle eachother on the floor, screaming who's more attractive.

After more than five minutes, Mikan already moved her attention to everything else around the room, as she started getting bored of the guys' wrestling match. She looked at the hole once more, she could see the sky, clouds, and birds, and just the top of the green trees. The brunette blinked and yawned, just then, her eyes widened as she thought she saw something move so quick over the hole that the other two didn't even notice themselves. She tried sensing it's presence but she couldn't sense anything.

_"It could be someone who has Disappearing alice too..."_ Mikan thought for a while, _"No, no.. Can't be... But.."_ She eyed the hole carefully one more time then closed her eyes, concentrating, then she disappeared and reappeared, seeming as if she had never disappeared in the first place. Mikan shrugged, "Oh well," she said out loud, causing the two "older" people to stop wrestling and look at her.

"Did'ya say something Mi-chan?" Tsubasa asked, not looking tired at all.

Mikan grinned, "Well.. I was wondering if the two of you are done wrestling? Besides, I know you two are both really handsome and attractive."

Tono grinned then stood up right away, causing Tsubasa who was right on top of him to fall down, "Of course!" he then walked towards the table and sat back down, aside from his hair and messed up clothes, with a few rips on them, he looked as if nothing had happened.

Tsubasa growled as he stood up and seemed to shoot a deadly glare at his senpai, "Well, I'm done for now, I can't kill him yet either, so, maybe later." he said as he sat down, his hair also messier than usual, and also a few rips on his clothes. He gave Mikan a grin.

"So," Mikan started with a smile, "Anyone has cards?"

The two guys looked at eachother and replied at the same time, "None."

"I do." a feminine voice replied.

All three looked at where the voice came from in alarm, their eyes meeting two people. A petite black-haired girl wearing a half-mask, showing her smile, and a boy with black hair and brown highlights at the ends and has a full mask.

**-+-+-+-**

"Naru! You bastard!" Hyuuga Natsume swore loudly, his eyes looked like angry flames as he glared at the teacher.

Narumi sweat-dropped, "I'm sorry Natsume-kun, but you and Kyo-kun can't go anywhere. There're already few enough DA members here..." he said nervously, ready to use his alice once again, just in case they plan on using their alices again.

"We know that. But switch me with someone who's already there." Kyo said in a cold voice, glaring at Narumi too.

Narumi sniffed, _"Why must I be their teacher this year of all the other classes...?"_ he thought as he curled into a ball.

Koko only laughed at his teacher's thoughts, but he was glad that the two had ignored him.

Sumire shook her head with a sigh and muttered, "He's gone mad.... How can someone laugh so cheerfully like that at this moment...?"

Anna and Nonoko, who had moved beside her heard her and nodded in agreement and patted her shoulder, "So true..."

Yuu sighed, "Of all times to laugh..." he looked at Kitsuneme, who wasn't laughing either, though he was smiling, "Even he's not laughing..."

After the little outburst by Natsume and Kyo earlier, Narumi had allowed his students to go move around, as long as they don't make any trouble or are too loud. Though of course, they did move where their friends are, but who the heck would make so much noise with the awkward, tense atmosphere in their room.

The one and only Yome Kokoro of course. And he was still laughing too. Especially since he had heard the thoughts of the other people in the class, who doesn't know what's happening at the other side of their school.

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CLASS?!"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

Hello~! I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I was very busy in November! I'm pretty sure I'll be busy this month too, so I tried my best to write this and I finished it!

OMG! OMG!!! Heheheheheh! I can NOT believe my fiction reached over 200 reviews already!!! xD

I am very very happy! I LOVE YA ALL!!!!! I WANNA THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! (Sorry if I misspell anyone's names or left anyone out!) ::

**Essouffle**

**yueyuuko**

**dijanexryoma-kun**

**Chocolatexpudding**

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-**

**Youichiix33**

**moonacre99**

**lira191**

**SomewhereThereNow**

**Akki Rikki**

**XOXOanimefanaticXOXO**

**chris3169512**

**KelseyMorgan'**

**kin-kinna**

**Najika Tsubasa-chan**

and my lovely anonymous reviewers!! :

**mangalover128**

**natsume&ruka_luver**

**vane**

**bunnyjumps**

**JeZrA_Amutolover110**

!!! I'm serious!!! I love you all very very much!!! xD

Everyone's reviews seriously motivates me into writing and writing fics! Please do review on this chapter too! Even if I do take a long time updating a new chapter! I won't delete this fic, unless I have to!

Oh and for those who have been waiting for a new one shot in **GAMES**, I'm sorry I couldn't post a new one for the month of November too. As I had said earlier, I was very very busy this month. And just hope that I will be able to update one for this month!

Anywhoo, thanks for reading and reviewing! (: 3


End file.
